Ella y ella
by eslove26
Summary: Rachel es una joven cubana que soñaba con llegar a ser una actriz y cantante de Broadway, Quinn una Neoyorkina adinerada, desilusionada de su vida, un viaje, una salida a un bar y jamás pensaron que encontrarían el amor en ese lugar. Dos mundos diferentes, dos ideologías que la dividen, dos países enfrentados, que el amor logrará llevar a un terreno neutral.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.  
**

* * *

_Ella y ella_

Hace algunos años, cuenta la historia que una chica que vivía en un mundo lleno de hostilidad y alejado del resto del planeta, soñaba con ser una estrella, pensaba que había nacido para brillar y sus dones de talento así se lo hacian ver; sin embargo el haber nacido en una isla que parecia atrapada en el siglo IX, mataba su esperanza día tras día.

Rachel Barbra Berry era su nombre, un poco yanky para ser de nacionalidad cubana, pero su padre era norteamericano, un turista que un día llego a vacacionar a las paradísiacas playas de aquel remoto lugar y que se enamoró perdidamente de una morena, aquella mujer llamada Shelby Corcoran, sostuvo una aventura con el visitante, lo que no contaba era con quedar embarazada de una hermosa niña que más adelante se convertiría en una futura promesa de estrella.

"Rachel, date prisa que llegaremos tarde al bar"

"Por qué siempre tienes que presionarme, debo prepararme correctamente"

Otra morena muy amiga de la infancia la apuraba, su nombre era Santana Lopez, crecio junta a ella en aquellas antiguas calles de la Habana; si bien no tenía la poderosa voz que poseía Rachel era muy buena para el baile, y en aquel pequeño club del hotel cada noche en epocas de temporadistas se lucia con sus geniales coreografías al compás de la magnifica voz de su pequeña amiga. Ambas jovenes que apenas contaban 18 años se habían ganado el corazón de los dueños de aquel lugar, y que a diferencia de muchas chicas de su edad que por las necesidades extremas tenían que recurrir a comerciar con su cuerpo en las calles y burdeles de la vieja Habana, ellas podian ganarse el sustento con el sudor de su frente, por asi decirlo.

"Chicas llegan tarde, saben que al jefe le gusta la puntualidad"

S. es culpa de esta enana que se cree una diva

R. oye que estoy aqui ¿eh Santana?

"el señor Schuester quiere verlas en su oficina"

S. ay no, no me digas que nos echo por llegar 10 minutos tarde.. enana voy a matarte

"calma morena mia, no es para eso que quiere verlas, pero mejor que el se los diga, vayan"

R. gracias Samuel, ya temia por mi vida

Unos golpes ligeros se escucharon en aquella gran oficina

"adelante"

S. Podemos pasar señor Schuester

Sch. Adelante San

R. Samuel nos dijo que queria vernos

Sch. asi es, chicas tomen asiento por favor

William Schuester era un hombre de unos 30 años, hijo del dueño de aquella cadena hotelera, trabajo que lejos de gustarle le había sido otorgado como una herencia de su familia, hecho que impidio al rubio de realizar sus sueños de convertirse en un gran cantante, era ese el motivo que lo condujo a esmerarse en los clubes de sus hoteles en mostrar a los huespedes shows al mejor estilo de Broadway y que se convirtieron en las principales atracciones de la cadena Laville.

S. no nos diga que ya no necesitan de nosotras aquí? mire que yo tengo familia, hijos que alimentar

Sch. tú no tienes hijos San

S. ah no? pero si me echa como los voy a tener

Una sonora carcajada se dejo escuchar ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas

Sch. lo siento San, es que a veces suele ser tan fatalista, bien les llame porque nuestra cadena de hoteles no es la unica que se esmera por presentar shows como los que ustedes preparan aca, hay mas hoteles en otros lugares que suelen hacer lo mismo

S. y cual es el punto?

R. San no seas mal educada

Sch. déjala Rachel, el punto es que de todas la sede de la Habana fue invitada a una especie de competencias entre las cadenas hoteleras

R. eso es muy bueno señor Schuester

Sch. ustedes iran en representacion nuestra

S. eso.. eso es GENIAL

R. si, pero

S. ay no diva alto... no empieces con los dramas que te conozco

R. a donde vamos a ir?

Haciendo caso omiso de las críticas de su amiga, se aventuro a preguntar, con temor de obtener una respuesta que no le iba a gustar

Sch. a Cancun, México.

Cancun? corearon al mismo tiempo

S. señor Schuester pero como pagaremos ese viaje?

Sch. todo corre por nuestra cuenta, solo acepten y nosotros le tramitamos las permisologías requeridas por el estado, los gastos quedaran cubiertos por Laville, si ganamos el premio que otorguen el dinero será para ustedes.

Como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase, aquella chicas ese día vivían ese momento cual cenicienta disfruto del baile con su principe.

Dos semanas despues, del aeropuerto Jose Martí partían dos soñadoras en busca de su tesoro a tierras desconocidas.

En otra parte del continente, una rubia de ojos verdes, sonrisa hermosa pero de un carácter endemoniado, salía de su oficina en New York, hija de una familia adinerada, dueños de una empresa de tecnología famosa en norteamerica, desde los 16 años que terminó la secundaria fue practicamente obligada por su padre a estudiar para ingeniero obviando los deseos de su hija de hacer carrera en el diseño y la fotografía, Russel Fabray, un hombre temido entre sus oponentes, de genio terrible y dominante llevo a su rubia hija Quinn a seguir sus pasos, esto convirtió la personalidad de la chica en una joven amargada y sin suenos.

"Hola hija, que tal tu día"

Q. bien mama -una mierda como todos los días- un poco cansado, voy a mi habitacion.

"Que descanses amor"

Su madre, muy diferente de su padre era quien trataba de apoyarla, sin embargo su temor hacia su esposo la convertian en una subdita a las decisiones que él tomaba, ella conocia el corazón de su pequeña, y era conciente que la rubia no era feliz.

Una puerta se abría precipitadamente, y la responsable hacía entrada de igual forma, saltando sobre la rubia que yacía acostada en aquella inmensa cama

Q. Britt cuando aprenderás a no hacer eso? me mataras de un susto un día de estos

B. Q no exageres, Lord tiene razon cuando dice que pareces una vieja gruñona

Q. dile a ese gato que si sigue hablando de mi se convertirá en comida de perros

Brittany era la hija menor del matrimonio Fabray, con 18 años era una chica un tanto especial, todos creían que era una tonta, pero su hermana mayor sabía que lejos de esa imagen era muy inteligente, podía percibir cosas que a los ojos de otros jámas se notarian, desde pequeñas siempre tuvieron ese vinculo especial; donde Quinn cuidaba de ella apenas llevándole 3 años de diferencia, y la pequeña de ojos azules como el mar con sus ocurrencias, sabias palabras y humor le hacían su vida mas llevadera.

B. Papá dijo que nos dejara ir a Mexico, es cierto? lord no confía en que sea así

Q. pues no lo sé, él tiene un viaje a Japón, pero no me ha dicho nada de México

Brittany apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana

B. yo quiero ir, dile a papá que nos deje

Q. Britt que ocurrencias tienes

B. si convences a papa, te prometo que tubby nunca mas leera tus libros cuando tu no estas en casa

Q. ¿que?

B. ni que use tu cepillo de dientes cuando no encuentra el suyo

Quinn no daba crédito a lo que su hermana le decía

B. ni que

Q. ok..ok ya entendi, está bien tú ganas, hablare con Russel ... pero tu manten esa bola de pelos lejos de mi ¿ok?

En aquel gran salon se encontraban cenando la familia Fabray, como noche tras noche cuando Russel se encontraba en casa, una cena que lejos de ser amena, resultaba pesada con solo escuchar los monologos de aquel ser autoritario y despreciable, todo seguiria igual sino fuera por la ojoz azules que interrumpia al hombre con una simple frase

B. papá

Ru. dime pequeña

B. Quinn tiene algo que decirte

Q. yo?

B. si tú

Quinn una vez más quedaba estupefacta ante las ocurrencias de su hermana

Ru. y entonces, que es lo que me tienes que decir?

Q. eh.. si.. papá.. Britt queria ir de vacaciones

Ru. eso me parece bien, siempre vamos juntos, pero no veo lo especial

B. déjala terminar

Q. quiere ir a México

Ru. México?

B. si, a Cancun, dicen que es un lugar hermoso, casi como el paraiso, sabes como es el paraiso Papi?

Los tres se miraron totalmente confusos

Ru. deacuerdo

Q. ¿deacuerdo?

Ru. eso dije

B. bien

Una emocionada Brittany saltaba de alegría por todo ese salon ante la mirada de sus familiares.

Ru. solo una cosa Quinn

Q. Que cosa?

Ru. yo estare en Japón, asi que iran ustedes acompañadas de tu madre y Finn

Q. Finn?

Ru. si porque algun problema?

Q. no, ninguno

Ese sí era un problema, uno grande para la rubia, quien evitaba por todo los medios a ese pesado hombre, y cuando hablo de pesado es en todo los sentidos, Finn Hudson era un hombre de 30 años de edad, el asistente personal del padre de Quinn, cara de niño pero un completo patan, que se aprovechaba de su posicion para pasar sobre otros, su altura era comparable a un jugador de basquetbol, pero su cuerpo era algo grande, aunque no tanto como su ego y la arrogancia que le acompañaban; Russel había intentado de meterle el chico por los ojos a su hija mayor, pero a diferencia de los otros aspectos de su vida, en este particularmente si se resistia.

Solo pasaron un par de semanas antes de abordar aquel avion que las llevaria a vivir la aventuras más grande de su vida, aunque tuvieran a Hudson de compañia.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capitulo II.

_Ella y ella_

**S. enana ya vistes esos autos, parecen de peliculas futuristas**

**R. San no son de peliculas, son reales**

**S. callate enana, ya lo sé, es solo que esté es otro mundo**

**R. si, un mundo donde el capitalismo y el consumismo son los dueños**

**S. ay no empieces a darme discursos marxistas por favor, no en este lugar tan fabuloso**

**"chicas siganme, les mostrare sus camerinos"**

**S. nuestros que?**

**R. shh camerinos San, van a pensar que salimos de las cavernas**

**S. sé que son hobbit, pero "nuestros"**

**"aqui estan, el de la derecha es tuyo Santana y este es el tuyo Rachel"**

**S y R. Gracias**

**R. señorita Emma y cuando empezamos los ensayos?**

**"llamame solo Emma, cariño"**

**R. está bien Emma**

**E. ustedes tomense el día de hoy para ubicarse, disfrutar y ya mañana comenzaremos, total el show de la competencia, es el próximo viernes, asi que son 9 días para prepararse**

**S. uau eso es genial**

**E. Que cosa Santana?**

**S. los 10 días de estadía aca?**

**E. Will no les explico**

**R. del tiempo de estadía no**

**E. y como hizo con los permisos**

**R. ni idea, solo nos dio los boletos, algo de dinero y nos dijo que usted aquí se haria cargo**

**E. tipico en él, lo siento chicas no lo sabia**

Mientras Emma que era la administradora de la sede del hotel en Cancun le explicaba los detalles a la chica, en otro lado de la isla, más precisamente en el aeropuerto desembarcaban parte de la familia Fabray.

**F. tu padre es un gran hombre, haberme invitado a vacacionar en compañia de tan bellas damas**

**J. gracias Finn**

Quinn y Brittany solo mantenian el silencio ante tanta palabreria del chico

**Q. por mi estarias en la jungla junto a tarzan**

**B. shh que te va a escuchar Quinnie, y le tengo miedo al gigante**

**F. decias Britt?**

**B. no, nada.. solo que me dan miedo los tomates**

Finn solo sonreia, sin volver a prestar atencion a la rubia de ojos azules, igual que los demas pensaba que era una chica tonta.

**R. la cancion que escogeremos debera ser impactante**

**S. ven a ver esto diva**

Una hermosa vista se alzaba desde aquella pequeña terraza de esa habitacion donde se alojarian durante 10 dias, unas aguas azules como el mismo color del cielo era el paisaje de fondo que adornaba las miradas de ambas morenas.

**R. es .. es ...**

**S. impresionante, lo sé**

**R. en nuestro país hay playas**

**S. pero nunca hemos podido ver asi el mar como lo estamos haciendo**

**R. nunca hemos tenido dinero para hacerlo**

**S. Qué harás con el dinero que ganaremos?**

**R. San..**

**S. no, no seas pesada**

**R. no sabemos aun si hay premio**

**S. claro que lo hay**

**R. tampoco si ganaremos**

**S. por supuesto que lo haremos**

**R. no sabemos quienes seleccionaron de los otros hoteles Laville, si son tan buenos como nosotras y si nos integraremos en tan poco tiempo**

**S. te apoyo en lo de no ser tan bueno como nosotras, pero oyeme por dinero claro que nos integraremos, o yo misma los desintegro**

**R. San!**

**S. ¿Qué?**

Es lindo, viste lo azul del agua Quinnie

**Q. es igual que la de muchas islas del caribe Britt**

**B. Lord dice que este lugar es especial**

**Q. especial es que lo hayas traido**

**B. dice que sino venía no podría ayudarnos**

**Q. si te descuidas felpa de pelos te dejare a vivir para siempre en este lugar**

**B. Quinnie**

**Q. ¿Qué?**

Horas después, casi llegando el anochecer Quinn decidió salir por unas copas al bar del hotel, quería relajarse trás pasar el día entre los cuentos del gato, las ocurrencias de su hermana, lo nerviosa de su madre y para el colmo de males las indirectas directas de conquista barata de Finn.

_"Ella fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar"_

Era un local bastante grande para ser un bar dentro de un hotel, decorado acorde al lugar, un estilo muy playero pero sin perder la elegancia, una gran barra hacía de centro y a los alrededores comodas mesas para poco o muchos acompañantes, al fondo se alzaba un pequeño escenario y a un lado de este una banda tocaba música tropical. El lugar estaba bastante lleno, se adentro y se pidió un gintonic, luego ocupo una de las mesas pequeñas cerca del escenario. Las horas iban pasando, la gente empezaba a bailar al ritmo de la orquesta, hasta que algo la saco de su distracción

**F. Pense que te habías ido a dormir, menos mal me decidí a venir**

**Q. que suerte la mia -lo que Finn jámas se entero es que el tono utilizado fue de total fastidio y nada de alegria por aquella sorpresa**

**F. Bailas?**

**Q. tú lo haces?**

**F. puedo intentarlo, no se ve tan dificil**

**Q. pues ve, yo te veo desde aquí**

**F. vamos Quinn no seas agua fiestas, vamos?**

Quinn nunca respondio a la petición, algo la distrajo, la banda dejo de tocar y un hombre maduro empezo a hablar en español y luego en inglés

"Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al rincon de la salsa, esta noche les presentaremos un adelanto de la competencia inter hotelera que se disputara a partir de mañana y durante todos estos días, donde habran diferentes jurados y al final el hotel ganador se llevará el premio como el big show hotel y los concursantes un suma de 15 mil dolares"

**S. escuchastes enana?**

**R. dijo... dijo**

**S. oh dios, 15 mil.. 15 mil?**

**R. es... es increible**

**S. tenemos que ganar**

**R. Oh dios!**

En la barra recién se sentaban Santana y Rachel, quienes tambien desviaron su atención para escuchar el anuncio de aquel moderador del lugar, su sorpresa fue grande trás oir la cifra del premio, no porque la cantidad fuera enorme, pero para ellas que sobrevvían con un bajo sueldo, que apenas estiraban por alguna que otra propina luego de un buen show en el club, jámas habían aspirado a tener esa suma de dinero entre sus manos.

A pocos metros de ellas la banda empezaba a tocar de nuevo y la gente se quedó contemplando un pequeño show que se presentaba ante ellos, un grupo de jovenes bailando al ritmo movido de algo que parecía ser salsa

**F. Son buenos**

**Q. Aja**

**F. Me acompañarás a la pista cuando terminen? Vamos Quinnie estamos sólos, Tú, Yo, esté lugar genial, que me dices**

**Q. No Finn, no voy a bailar**

**F. entonces te animarás?**

**Q. Finn hasme un favor si?**

**F. claro guapa, el que quieras**

**Q. pierdete!**

Tras terminar la frase tomo su trago y se alejo de la mesa que ocupaba ante la atónita mirada del joven.

**Q. otro gintonic por favor**

Nuevamente hablo en inglés con el chico de la barra que amablemente le atendio, se sentó y desde ahí terminó de contemplar aquel maravilloso show.

Al pasar los minutos la gente retomaba la pista de baile, otros tantos charlaban, se reian, pero aquella rubia a diferencia del resto, estaba sola sentada en aquella barra tomando trago trás trago con su vista perdida en el escenario que se divisaba desde ahí.

**"Quieres bailar"**

Un chico rubio como el sol y apuesto como un actor de hollywood se ofrecio a sacar a Santana, está miro a Rachel como preguntándole sino tenía problemas en quedarse sola

**R. ve, anda.. diviertete**

Sin mas la morena se perdió entre la gente de aquella pista de baile.

**R. Hola**

**Q. Hello**

Quinn escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos, pero no le hablaba en su idioma, sino en el común que hablaban en ese lugar, español.

**R. por qué tan sola?**

Quinn se limito a sonreir

**Q. -por que rayos nunca preste atención a la clase de español- this place is great?**

**R. yes. -no entiendes lo que digo ni tu a mi, vaya lio Rachel, quien te manda a sentarte junto a la persona equivocada-**

Ambas sonreian, Quinn le hizo seña ofreciendole un copa, Rachel entendio y acepto. Sin saber el motivo la pequeña diva empezo a hablar, de su vida, de sus aspiraciones, sus sueños, su tristezas, sabia que la rubia no le entendia ni coma de lo que decía, aunque simulaba prestarle atención, pero a ella le daba igual, era como confesarse con el cura de su iglesia pero sin ser reprendida.

**R. y entonces hemos trabajado en ese hotel desde hace dos años, pero no me quejo ¿eh? Al menos no he tenido que hacer cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría luego para sobrevivir, mi mamá siempre me decía que nunca hay que dejar de soñar ni de luchar por lo que se quiere en la vida**

**Q.-es tan hermosa, que ojos, son café? o chocolate? y su pelo se ve tan brillante, su piel se ve tan suave-**

Llevaban 4 copas encima, y Santana no tenia intencion de soltar al rubio de la pista, Rachel seguía su monologo y Quinn seguía haciendole un escaneo minuscioso a la morena y debatiendo cada centimetro que podía ver con su yo interno.

**R. y bueno esa es toda mi vida**

**Q. it's ok**

**R. -claro como si me hubieses entendido rubita- Rachel se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa**

**Q. -como le digo que quiero llevarmela de aquí, ¿llevarmela? Y para qué? ¿Cómo que para qué? Para detallarla mejor por supuesto- Oh my god help me please**

Tras aquella frase Rachel se quedo conectada a su mirada, por primera vez en toda la noche desde que se sentó a su lado

**R. –genial, hablo en otro idioma que no me entiende y ya cree que soy intensa, hasta le pide ayuda a Dios, al menos es lo único que les entiendo a los gringos-**

Durante segundos cuando sus pensamientos se callarón detallo los ojos de la rubia, un verde que podía facilmente cambiar a avellana o matizarse de otro color, esa profundidad en su mirada, bajo un poco su mirada pudo ver la perfecta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, los labios rosas que por instantes le parecieron apetecibles, su cabello amarillo como el sol.

**R. creo que.. que es hora de irme... irme**

Intentaba hacerle señales con las manos, pero de pronto Quinn tomo una de sus manos y la hizo levantarse del asiento, dejo unos billetes en la barra trás hacerle una rápida seña al que les atendia e hizo amago por sacarla del local

**S. hey a donde vas enana?**

**R. San.. Hola.. yo.. yo**

**S. tú que?**

Quinn quedo paralizada sin entender quien era esa chica acompañada de ese rubio, ni mucho menos que conversaban

**R. ella.. ella es.. -quien eres, dios ni si quiera se como te llamas-**

**Q. hello, I'm Quinn**

**S. Quinn? Quinn qué?**

La rubia no comprendia que quería aquella latina

**Sa. Quieren saber como te apellidas**

**Q. hablas inglés?**

**Sa. aja**

**Q. oh! Mis suplicas fueron escuchadas**

Ahora eran las dos morenas quienes no entendian nada

**Q. Quinn Fabray**

**R. -genial, San en segundos sabe lo que yo no pude en toda la puta noche-**

**Q. hablas español tambien?**

**Sa. por supuesto**

**Q. soy**

**Sa. si ya te presentastes**

**Q. es cierto, que tonta soy**

**Sa. tranquila, soy Sam Evans**

Se presento tambien a Rachel quién no conocía el nombre de la pareja de baile de su amiga

**R. preguntale por favor que porque me sacaba de aquí?**

**Sa. dice que porque te la llevabas**

**Q. quería mostrarle algo**

**Sa. Queria enseñarte algo**

**S. algo como que?**

**R. no lo sé San**

**Sa. conmigo?**

**R. no, digo yo le digo San a ella**

**Sa. ah ok, no hay problema**

**Q. -jodido idioma, y ahora de que hablan-**

**S. vas a ir con ella? este rubio guapo me ha invitado a otra copa**

**R. creo que es mejor, luego de ver lo que sea que quiera mostrarme, te espero en la habitación.**

**S. deacuerdo, pero mucho cuidado con está**

**R. San**

**S. ya.. vete**

**R. Ciao Sam, un placer**

**Sa. igual Rachel.**

**Sa. bye lady**

**Q. bye Sam and San. -esto es lo mas extraño que me ha pasado-**

**R. y bien a donde vamos?**

Quinn y Rachel ya habian salido del local

**Q. come on!**

**R. ok! –solo espero que no seas una asesina serial-**

* * *

**_Continuara..._  
**

**Gracias por los favoritos y los que siguen la historia. Dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o no. Se aceptan críticas.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

**Nota: Disculpen el retraso, estaba de vacaciones alejada de la civilizacion, pero a partir de la proxima semana sera regular las actualizaciones, no es un fic muy largo, pero he disfrutado escribirlo.  
**

**Espero les guste.  
**

* * *

Capitulo III

Se encaminaron en dirección a la playa que estaba en las inmediaciones del hotel, la noche bañaba el mar, y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio, la brisa corría, era cálida al contacto con la piel, Quinn se detuvo y se quitó los zapatos, dejando sus pies en directo con la arena suave, Rachel sonrio ante la acción y la repitió; continuaron el andar en silencio, total ninguna de las dos se entendia, de pronto la rubia detuvo el paseo y se sento en la arena.

**Q. Se que no me entiendes, al igual que yo no te entiendo, pero ahi adentro estoy segura que me contastes tu vida desde que tu madre se entero que te tenía dentro suyo, y yo en cambio no te he dicho nada de la mia, ¿sabes?**

**R. yes -no se que está diciendo esta mujer, y si me esta insultando, no peor si me esta proponiendo un plan terrorista, no.. no .. y si.. dios que mirada, la luna se refleja en su rostro, y su cabello como baila al compás del viento, y su perfil, parece una princesa de cuentos.**

**Q. y luego mi padre no dejo que siguiera mis sueños, amaba la fotografía, siempre desde pequeña, pero en cambio fuí a u.c.l.a y ahora soy la ingeniero Fabray y la subdita de Russel Fabray, me convirtio en su sombra**

**R. -dios pero que me está contando, porque esta llorando y de que carrusel me habla-**

**Q. no soy feliz Rachel, nunca lo he sido**

Un suspiro, un sentimiento de ternura se desperto en ella, como si la diferencia de idioma por segundos hubiese desaparecido, la diva entendio lo que dijo su rubia recien conocida

**R. la felicidad Quinn hay que buscarla, como a los sueños hay que perseguirlos, algún día serás feliz**

Sostuvo la mirada con la de ojos verdes, por impulso poso con delicadeza sus dedos sobre las mejillas de la rubia, secando aquellas lágrimas que se hacían camino allí, Quinn se quedo embelesada con la imagen tan tierna de aquella chica latina, y sin saber como o porque razón lo siguiente que sintió fueron miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su estomago, sus labios tocaban sútilmente los de su acompañante, podía sentir el calor de su aliento, y lo delicada de su piel, la beso con ternura, la beso con anhelo, la beso con todos su ser, aquellos labios acolchados y deliciosos, aquella lengua que se enredaba con la suya en una danza lenta al ritmo de las olas del mar, aquel sabor de la morena la estaba haciendo arder de felicidad, bueno en lo de arder realmente por el grado de excitacion, pero tambien cuenta.

**R. Q… Qui.. Quinn**

**Q. Quieres Rachel? -entiendeme por favor-susurraba en su oido sin dejar de repartir besos con la esperanza de que sus palabras fueran comprendidas**

**R. -que me estás pidiendo, oh.. no, no, no puede ser- Quinn yo.. yo.. yo**

**Q. -y ahora que me dice, no quiere estar conmigo? no, no puede ser- Solo dejate llevar por favor**

Aquel "please" fue lo único que Rachel comprendio a la perfección, un por favor basto para darle paso a la pasión, un extraño sentimiento que apenas con unas horas se había instalado en ambas de una manera arolladora. Así de esa forma aquella rubia se la llevo hasta su habitacion y se convirtió en su perdicion.

"_Ella se refugia en su piel, la quiere para ella; y ella se va olvidando de Fidel"_

Sin estar conciente la rubia tomo en sus brazos a esa chica latina, la cargo hasta llevarla a su cama sin separarse de sus labios, con delicadeza la coloco sobre las sabanas y se posicionó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, recorrió su cuello, bajo por su clavicula, a medida que le iba desvistiendo, sus manos maniobraban a la perfección y Rachel hace rato había perdido la cordura en manos de la desconocida, como si la conociera de toda la vida, de esta y otras anteriores, Quinn sabía como tocar cada centimetro de piel de la diva, sus besos la hacian estremecer, la llevaban al paraiso y la volvían a la tierra en tan solo segundos, una mezcla de rubio y moreno que hacian un solo cuerpo, manos que a su paso dejaban marcas de fuego, manos que dibujaban la siluetas de aquellos perfectos cuerpos, manos que se adentraron a las profudidades del deseo, manos que se llevaron lo mas preciado de aquel pequeño moreno cuerpo.

**R. ahhhhhh**

Un gemido que parecia de dolor más que de placer sacaron a la rubia de su trance pasional

**Q. que? que.. te.. te hice daño Rachel?**

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de la morena con 3 de sus dedos dentro de ella

**Q. te he lastimado? -soy una bruta, como no le pregunto si podía, pero como le voy a preguntar si igual no entendería, porque todo es tan complicado-**

Rachel tenia sus mejillas con algunas lágrimas recorriendole, veía los ojos de Quinn que le suplicaban por una respuesta

**Q. voy .. voy a salir de ti con cuidado ok?**

Cuando Rachel noto que la rubia iba a retirar su mano la detuvo, Quinn volvio a conectar con sus ojos, se notaba bastante contrariada, por lo que la morena se alzo hasta llegar a su oido con la respiracion aún entrecortada

**R. Sé que no me entiendes, pero no lloro por que me hayas causado dolor, lloro porque nunca he sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida, y lloro porque no quiero que este momento se termine, quiero tenerte sobre mi y dentro de mi para siempre.**

Los susurros de las palabras de Rachel en su oido le llegaron al alma, no sabia exactamente el significado de las palabras, pero sabia que no habia hecho nada malo, y que aquella desconocida hasta ahora para ella le habia entregado en unas horas todo lo que su vida entera jámas le habia concedido.

Quinn volvio a entregarse, Rachel se dejo llevar por lo que le dictaba su corazón, y ambas sumergidas en su burbuja de amor se dedicaron lo que le restaba de noche y amancer a fundirse en una sola alma, ambas llegaron a su último orgasmo de aquel encuentro, pero al terminar Rachel dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo de Quinn esta emitio unas palabras que aun en inglés fueron mas que claras para la diva

**Q. I love you Rachel**

Levanto su cabeza del pecho de la rubia y con una enorme sonrisa le respondió en el mismo idioma

**R. I love you me too.**

**"Quinnie abre, es hora de bajar a desayunar"**

La rubia se encontraba enrededa con el cuerpo de Rachel en aquella cama de ese hotel, totalmente desnudas y cubiertas por las sabanas, aún estanban inmersas en un sueño profundo, el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana y su hermana menor impaciente por bajar a lobbit para irse a desayunar tocaba sin cesar la puerta de aquel lugar.

**R. mmm**

**Q. juro que voy a echarla en el medio del mar junto al gato parlarchin**

Rachel abrio los ojos tras escuchar aquellas incoherencias, pero más que las frases sin sentido y en otro idioma lo que le sorprendio fue ver a la rubia a su lado, echo de nuevo su cabeza hacia la cama, con timidez levanto un poco las sabanas y ahi descubrió que nada había sido un sueño, todo aquello fue real, ella y aquella extraña se habían acostado esa noche, y no una ni dos veces, sino varias

**R. oh no, que hice**

**Q. good morning lady -es real, esta aquí conmigo, que linda se ve asi con el cabello alborotado, y su carita de perdida, es.. hermosa-**

Quinn no perdia detalle de su acompañante, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro no quitaba sus ojos verdes de la morena, hasta que otro ruido volvió a sacarla de la ensoñacion

B**. pense que tenía que tumbar la puerta**

Britt como de costumbre y sin pedir permiso aparto bruscamente a su rubia hermana y se adentro, quedando paralizada con su mascota en brazos al ver una chica de piel morena, ojos expresivos, con una cara de avergonzada tratando de cubrirse totalmente con las sabanas

**Q. Britt por favor espera abajo quieres, y ni una palabra de esto a mamá ¿entendistes?**

**B. Hola, me llamo Brittany Fabray, soy hermana de está gruñona**

Rachel y Quinn se miraron simultáneamente, la chica se dirigió en un perfecto español a la morena, cosa que causo sorpresa en ambas

**R. soy.. soy Rachel Berry**

**Q. tu hablas español?**

**B. claro Q, hicimos un curso en la secundaria, recuerdas?**

**R. ejemm**

Rachel trataba de llamar la atención de ambas chicas, le incomodaba que hablaran de ella y mas si era en inglés que poco o nada entendía.

**B. como se han comunicado sino hablas su idioma? Speak english Rachel?**

**R. no entiendo, que si sé inglés?**

**B. exacto, me entiendes**

**R. no, la verdad no**

**B. si Lord, tienes razon, aquí no fue cuestion de comunicacion con palabras, mejor vamos a bajar**

La interaccion de la ojos azules con el gato dejo perpleja a Rachel, Quinn lo vio en su mirada, pero tenia un pequeño problema para explicarle lo especial de su hermana y que no pensara que ellas estaban corridas del tejado

**B. te veo abajo, un placer conocerte Rachie.**

**R. Un momento Brittany?**

**B. Si?**

**R. Como sabes que hablaba español?**

**B. Sé muchas cosas gracias a él**

El gato gordo y color gris que llevaba la ojos azules entre sus manos miraba fijamente a la morena, quién por momento juró que ese animal parecía un humano atrapado en esa bola de pelos, segundos bastaron para sacudir su cabeza y quitarse ese pensamiento loco que la había abrumado

**R. gracias Brittany**

**Q. Hasta pronto Rachie**

**Acto seguido un sonido anunciaba que habían quedado solas de nuevo**

**Q. she is special, my sister is special**

**R. entiendo**

Rachel se levanto envuelta en las sabanas y empezo a recoger sus pertenencias, hizo amago de irse, cuando sintió una delicada mano deteniendola sobre su brazo

**Q. me -se señalaba a sí misma- quiero- haciendo gestos que confundian a la diva- volverte a ver Rachel**

**R. tu y yo?**

**Q. yes**

**R. Quinn yo, yo**

**Q. shhhh**

Un beso la silencio, un beso que le hizo volver a sentir las emociones de las horas vividas recientemente.

**R. estoy.. estoy en el piso 7, si quieres.. ya sabes.. 7-C**

Haciendo señas con sus dedos le índico donde se hospedaba a la rubia, y luego medio vestida salió a toda velocidad de aquella habitación. Quinn quedó perdida viendo como la puerta se cerraba, no podía creer que en tan solo unas horas había cometido la mayor locura de su vida, y peor aún, no lograba entender que era todo eso que había sentido, desconcertada se sentó en la cama para tratar de pensar, echo su cuerpo atrás quedando tendida totalmente, y luego de unos minutos giro su vista al espacio donde lo ocupó Rachel, de pronto se sobresaltó, volvió a sentarse y se quedó absorta en lo que observaba, pequeñas machas rojas estaban esparcidas en aquella sabanas.

**Q. Oh no, no… soy una bestia!**

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, se aceptan criticas.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capitulo IV

_Ella y ella_

El agua de aquella tina le relajaba completamente, con su cabeza recostada sobre el orillo y sus ojos cerrados buscaba entre su cordura una explicación para lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

**S. Hey diva.. se puede?**

**R. Claro San, pasa.. donde estabas?**

**S. yo? La pregunta aquí es donde rayos estabas tú?**

**R. no vine a dormir**

**S. eso ya lo sé genio, pero donde te metistes y con quién?**

**R. déja de mirarme así**

**S. como sabes que te miro de alguna forma si tienes los ojos cerrados**

**R. te conozco, siento esa mirada inquisidora de Santana**

**S. me vas a responder o a desviar del tema?**

**R. me quede con la rubia**

**S. con la gringa?**

**R. aja**

**S. Rachel… tú.. tú y ella?**

Levanto su cabeza para mirarle por primera vez después de esa mini charla

**R. Lo hice con ella San**

**S. Oh! Por Dios!**

La latina abría la boca de par en par, y sólo vió como de la pequeña diva salían unas lágrimas a recorrer sus mejillas

**S. ella te obligó? Por qué si es así te juro que la mato**

**R. no, no.. claro que no**

**S. entonces por qué lloras? ¿tan malo fue?**

**R. Fue … hermoso.. maravilloso**

**S. ok.. basta no quiero detalles, pero por qué las lágrimas? diva hot!**

**R. San, yo siempre pense que en mi primera vez **

**S. espera.. espera... espera un segundo.. Tú qué?**

Rachel volvía a mirar de nuevo a su amiga,

**R. mi primera vez **

**S. Oh por dios! Tú eras virgen? **

Santana sorprendida apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared

**R. Claro, acaso tú no?**

Un estruendosa carcajada se escucho en esa habitación, una obvia respuesta se confirmaba sin necesidad de frases

**S. Rachel .. explicame, es decir.. Tú, yo.. trabajamos en ese club, ¿Cuántas propuestas de tantos turistas que vemos has recibido?**

**R. no.. no te entiendo San**

**S. en serio eres lenta Berry**

**R. Oh.. Tú.. Tú.. lo has hecho por dinero?**

**S. hey.. hey alto ahí enana.. no soy una prostituta ¿eh?**

**R. y entonces?**

**S. pués .. a veces si el chico es guapo.. ya sabes.. una salida aquí.. un trago allá.. un regalo por acá.. eso**

**R. oh.. **

Un silencio las invadio de nuevo, la diva analizaba lo que le estaba contando su amiga, y la otra morena pensaba ¿Cómo era posible que está chica con un cuerpo de infarto, un talento que seducía a quién fuera, jámas haya estado con nadie?

**S. Pense que cuando estuviste con Noah, aquel gringo que paso vacaciones en nuestra tierra hace un par de año.. pués.. eso**

**R. no, no.. yo.. le tome mucho cariño, pero no me sentí preparada, además San sólo tenía 16**

**S. y con está gringa? Oh.. un momento… Oh no.. Berry tu eres gay?**

**R. yo? No.. claro que no**

**S. no? Y entonces porque te enrollastes con una mujer?**

**R. yo.. **

Aquellas palabras taladraron los pensamientos de la diva dejandola perdida, no tenía respuesta a qué la impulsó a meterse con aquella rubia desconocida.

Entre tanto en el pequeño restaurant de ese hotel, se encontraban dos rubias y un gordo gato en medio de un intenso interrogatorio por parte de una de ellas

**B. Entonces crees que era virgen?**

**Q. si, no sé.. o si**

**B. Lord dice que dejes de divagar que lo estas mareando**

**Q. escuchame felpa de pelos.. está charla es entre ella y yo me entendistes**

**B. Q.. deja a tubbi en paz… que le dijistes a la chica?**

**Q. Como qué que le dije?**

**B. Quinnie te entrego algo importante, por lo visto tiene que ser una chica especial, algo tendrías que haberle dicho**

Quinn no sabia si quería treparse sobre su hermana y darle un par de golpes a que reaccionará o si partirse de risa porque aún no pillaba nada de lo que le había contado

**Q. A ver… Britt yo.. no .. sé.. hablar ESPAÑOL.. captas?**

**B. eso no fue impedimiento para que te la llevarás a la cama**

La rubia había dado un golpe bajo

**Q. buen punto.. es.. es dificil de explicar lo que me paso, fue ... como estar encantada.. si eso.. sus ojos achocolatados, esa sonrisa, su ternura.. su**

**B. estás enamorada**

**Q. Qué?**

**B. está A  
**

**Q. si.. si te entendí.. pero no, como puedo? No sé quién es, ni que clase de vida lleva, apenas la conocí hace algunas horas.. y no.. no.. no**

**B. Tubbi dice que si te gusta mucho la palabra no?**

**Q. Britt qué hago?**

**B. buscala y conquístala, aunque bueno.. ya tienes el 70 porciento de avance**

**Q. como?**

**B. ya tuvieron sexo**

**Q. genial **- a lo que has llegado Fabray, para charlar sobre sexo con tu hermana menor, bien hecho- **y como se supone la voy a conquistar?**

**B. llevale el desayuno y unas rosas**

**Q. Estás de broma?**

**B. no, es un detalle, y muy lindo después de una noche como la que tuvieron**

**Q. oye.. un momento tú qué sabes?**

**B. de la sesión de sexo prolongado entre ustedes?**

**Q. BRITT! **

**B. Qué? Él me contó**

Quinn podría jurar que ese gato realmente tenía raciocinio

Q. –genial.. lo que me faltaba, estoy empezando a creer que la bola de pelos realmente habla- **Qué hago?**

**B. toma**

Entregándole un pequeño florero que adornaba aquella mesa de ese restaurante

**Q. y esto para qué?**

**B. Son las flores, te falta el desayuno**

**Q. estas bromeando?**

**S. La buscarás?**

**R. Claro que no, como se te ocurre, ya pasó, estoy segura que no le volveré a ver**

**S. y no quieres volver a verle? **

**R. no lo sé San, no lo sé**

Ambas se encontraban acomodando sus pertenencias para bajar al ensayo que comenzaba aquella mañana en vistas a la competencia, unos ruidos le llamo la atención

**S. Quién crees que sea?**

**R. Seguramente Emma para darnos algunas indicaciones**

Santana se encaminaba hacia la puerta, al abrirla se quedó sin palabras, dos rubias plantadas frente a ella, una más alta de ojos azul intenso como el mar y la otra ya le conocía, la misma que se enrollo con su amiga

**S. Rach creo que te buscan**

**B. Hola, soy Brittany pero mis amigos me llamana Britt, él es Lord Tubbintong y ella es mi hermana Quinn**

**S. Encantada, tú si hablas español, digo obvio que hablas pero es que**

**B. Si, a diferencia de ella yo si preste atención a mi curso**

La rubia sonreía ampliamente mientras Quinn atrás cabizbaja arrastraba un pequeño carro con algunas cosas sobre el y un par de floreros con rosas rojas, pensaba que aquello era algo totalmente cursi e ilógico

**R. Ho.. Hola Britt**

**B. Hola de nuevo Rachie**

**Q. Hello**

La ojos verdes levantaba su mano a modo de saludo y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

**B. Mi hermana ha venido porque quiere charlar contigo**

Q. -Oh dios si me escuchas… por favor que está loca no me meta en lios.-

Quinn se notaba nerviosa, el usar a Britt de intérprete para ella era la idea más descabellada despúes de lanzarse por diversión en paracaidas, con la diferencia de que sentía menos miedo en esa práctica deportiva que en venir a pedirle una cita a aquella extraña chica.

**R. Hablar conmigo? De qué?**

**S. Si, de qué quiere la rubita esa hablar con mi amiga?**

**Q. dile que lamento si la lastime, que no fue mi intención que**

**B. Dice que desde que te vió algo en su interior se removió**

San miraba la expresión de Quinn y las palabras de la ojos azules y en su cara dibujaba confusión, no entendía el inglés pero por la forma de comportarse de ambas una sospecha se instalaba en su mente

**Q. no sé que me paso, quizas fueron las copas de más, el estar en ese lugar**

**B. Que no sabe como paso, quizas fue cúpido quién la flecho y que al encontrarte en ese lugar**

**Q. hizo que me hipnotizara, yo.. yo no hubiese hecho nada si ella me hubiese detenido**

**B. entre tanta gente tu mirada la hipnotizo, ella.. ella desde que te vio se enloquecio**

**R. yo.. yo.. no sé que decirte Quinn **

**B. Ella.. ella tiene muchas cosas que decirte Quinn**

**Q. Para mi fue especial Rachel, pero empezamos por** **el lado equivocado **

**B. Para ella eres especial Rachel, y quiere intentarlo**

Rachel y Santana intercambiaron miradas, estaban totalmente confundidas antes aquella declaración

**S. creo que la gringa merece una oportunidad enana**

**B. aceptas salir con ella?**

**R. yo.. yo** –estoy soñando, si.. seguro es eso.. o me pase con esos mojitos, debí hacerle caso a San, no volveré a beber licor jámas- **esta bien**

Britt empezo a saltar de felicidad antes las miradas atónitas de su hermana y las dos latinas, veían como alzaba al gato en señal de victoria.

**Q. Britt… Britt… BRITT**

**B. Qué, qué paso?**

**Q. Qué dijo?**

**B. Qué acepta salir contigo**

**Q. Que?**

Una sonrisa inesperada pero de total satisfacción invadio su rostro, sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros en un cielo estrellado y allí justo en ese instante una pequeña con sueños de grandeza supo que se había enamorado.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**Me han preguntado si habrá Brittana, es posible... en cuanto a Finn, tendrá una línea argumental diferente, no se metera en medio de las chicas pero si afectará de cierta forma a Quinn y a Brittany.  
**

**Britt pareciera ante los ojos de los demás que es una tonta, pero en realidad la única que la conoce bien hasta el momento es Quinn.  
**

**Me sugirieron revisar la ortografía.. antes de subir los capítulos reviso varias veces, no he detectado errores ortográficos hasta el momento, a excepción de algunas palabras que en vez de ñ quedaron con n, y me disculpo por el fallo, pero muchas partes del fic fueron escritas en un ipad, y hasta ahora no he encontrado la dichosa letra... sin embargo si detectan alguno que se haya colado les agradezco me avisen en cual párrafo para corregirlo.  
**

**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado. Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, sus reviews motivan a seguir subiendo esta loca historia ;)  
**

**Saludos  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capitulo V

_Ella y ella_

**E. Bien chicas me alegro que estemos todas aquí, es hora de ir presentándolas, Rachel y Santana ellas son Mercedes y Sugar, ustedes seran el equipo de Laville**

**S. Que tal?**

** R. Hola**

**M y Sg. Hola chicas**

**S. yo solo quiero saber si ganamos como dividiremos el premio?**

Rachel miro a su amiga de forma fulminante

**E. Disculpa?**

**R. nada, no le haga caso**

**S. oye**

**R. shhhhhh**

**E. bien chicas aqui tienen las opciones de canciones que ustedes pueden elegir, recuerden que son 3.**

**M. solamente 3?**

**E. si, un individual y dos grupales**

**M y R. yo canto la individual**

**S. -estos seran unos dias muy muy largos-**

**j. Querida donde te has metido que desde ayer no te he visto?**

**Q. estaba conociendo el lugar mama y tu deberias hacer lo mismo?**

**B. hey ma**

Las tres Fabray caminaban por el lobbit del hotel rumbo a la salida, cuando de pronto una voz las detuvo

**F. Buenos dias bellas damas**

**j. Buen dia Finn**

**Q y B. hey**

**F. A donde iban?**

**j. a dar un paseo por la ciudad, nos acompañas**

**Q. se nos daño la mañana!**

Judy miro a su hija mayor duramente por su impertinencia, mientras Brittany trataba de colocar su mejor cara para evitar ser reprendida, y es que si en algo estaban totalmente deacuerdo ambas hermanas era en detestar a Hudson.

**F. me encantaria, ademas así cumplo mi funcion, cuidar de ustedes**

**Q. no necesito un guardaespalda Hudson**

**J. QUINN!**

Aquella mañana se paso rapido para ellas, entre paseos, fotos, platicas entre ambas hermanas, discusiones con el gato, podría decirse que poco le molesto la presencia del arrogante chico; entre tanto Rachel, Santana y las otras dos chicas se esmeraban por elegir las canciones que presentarian en la competencia.

**S. es realmente buena**

**R. lo es**

Escuchaban atentas a Mercedes cantar, la morena tenía una voz potente, diferente a la de Rachel pero igual de buena

**S. es pan comido, ganaremos lo sé**

**R. estás deacuerdo que ella se quede con el solo?**

**S. hey enana dije que es buena no que quiero que se quede con el solo, no cambies mis palabras**

**R. pues esto será una competencia entre ella y yo**

**S. estamos en el mismo barco diva**

**R. ya veras!**

_**Ese hombre que tu ves ahí  
que parece tan galante  
tan atento y arrogante  
lo conozco como a mi  
ese hombre que tu ves ahí  
que aparente ser divino  
tan amable y efusivo  
solo sabe hacer sufir  
es un gran necio  
un estúpido, engreido  
egoista y caprichoso  
un payaso vanidoso  
inconciente y presumido  
falso malo rencoroso  
que no tiene corazón  
lleno de celos sin razones ni motivos  
como el viento impetuoso  
pocas veces cariñoso  
inseguro de sí mismo  
insoportable como amigo  
insufirble como amor**_

**S. puff tendrás duro la batalla gayRach**

**R. San!**

**S. Qué? yo no soy la que tendra un cita** **con la gringa**

El día había sido agotador, jámas penso que planear una cita fuese tan complicado, bueno jamas habia tenido necesidad de arreglar una, lo cierto era que Quinn Fabray no tenia citas, donde ponía el ojo, lo o la tenia en su cama, quizas aceptaba una que otra invitacion después y al final se alejaba, su lema era "más de tres es un peligro" para su record sentimental siempre había cumplido su propia regla, así que simplemente una noche o dos de diversion y ponia fin a esas relaciones pasajeras, ¿jámas se había enamorado? quizás; el hecho es que ahora por su cabeza no atravesaba otra cosa que quedar bien en "aquella primera cita".

_**Mi voz puede volar, puede atravesar  
cualquier herida, cualquier tiempo  
cualquier soledad, sin que la pueda controlar  
toma forma de canción, así es mi voz,  
que sale de mi corazón  
Y volará, sin yo querer  
por los caminos más lejanos  
por los sueños que soñé  
será reflejo del amor de lo que me tocó vivir  
será la música de fondo de lo mucho que sentí**_

Una voz le saco de sus pensamientos, una voz llena de fuerza, de dulzura, una voz que con solo escucharla le ponía los vellos erizados, siguió el sonido hasta un salon apartado del hotel, dudo si colarse como intrusa o solo escuchar desde afuera como expectadora, pero su curiosidad fue mayor, entro pasando desapercibida y su sorpresa casi le hace dejar sin mandibula de lo agrandado que le quedó

_**Oye mi son, mi viejo son  
tiene la clave de cualquier generación  
en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor  
en las manos del congero, en los piés del bailador  
yo viviré, allí estaré  
mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré  
seré siempre lo que fuí, con mi azúcar para tí  
yo viviré, yo viviré**_

Quinn miraba a la pequeña diva cantar y bailar al compás con su otra amiga

_**Y ahora vuelvo a recordar, aquel tiempo atrás  
cuando me fui buscando el cielo de la libertad  
cuantos amigos que dejé y cuantas lagrimas lloré  
yo viviré, para volverlos a encontrar  
y seguire, con mi canción  
bailando música caliente como bailo yo  
y cuando suene una guaracha  
y cuando suene un huahuancó  
en la sangre de mi pueblo en su cuerpo estaré yo  
**_  
_**Oye mi son, mi viejo son  
tiene la clave de cualquier generación  
en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor  
en las manos del congero, en los piés del bailador  
yo viviré, allí estaré  
mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré  
seré siempre lo que fuí, con mi azúcar para tí  
yo viviré, yo viviré**_

**_oye mi son, mi viejo son_**  
**_tiene la clave de cualquier generación_**  
**_en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor_**  
**_en las manos del congero, en los piés del bailador_**  
**_yo viviré, allí estaré_**  
**_mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré_**  
**_seré siempre lo que fuí, con mi azúcar para tí_**  
**_yo viviré, yo viviré_**

La banda tocaba inspiradamente, el sonido invitaba a bailar, pero aquella rubia no podía despegar sus ojos de las caderas de la pequeña cantante, ese váiven y movimiento que le hacian encender, recordo la noche anterior y una ganas de sacarla de allí para perderse en su piel le invadió.

_**(Sobreviviendo)  
En esta vida lo que estoy haciendo  
Sobreviviendo  
Estoy sobreviviendo, estoy sobreviviendo.  
(Sobreviviendo)  
Para que la gente me siga oyendo.**_

**_(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo_**  
**_cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo)_**  
**_Doy gracias a Dios por este regalo_**  
**_El me dió la voz y yo te la he dado_**  
**_¡Con Gusto!_**  
**_(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo_**  
**_cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo)_**  
**_Para ti mi gente siempre cantaré_**  
**_te daré mi azucar caramba y sobreviviré_**  
**_(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo_**  
**_cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo)_**  
**_Yo viviré, Yo viviré, Yo viviré y SOBREVIVIRÉ._**

Un aplauso sonoro se oyó por todo el lugar, su mirada se levanto hacía donde provenia la fuente del sonido y nuevamente como un imán sus ojos conectaron con los de aquella mujer que en tan solo unas horas habian girado su mundo en 180 grados.

**Q. is perfect, is wonderful, Rachel.. you are perfect**

**R. –ahí vamos de nuevo, y ahora que me dice-**

**M. Le dejastes sin habla a la gringa chica, dile algo**

**R. Tankiu Quinn.**

**M. Thank you.. no hablás inglés linda?**

**R. No, tú?**

**M. Por supuesto, como crees que sobrevivimos en mi país sino…**

**S. ok, rubita me parece que estamos en un ensayo privado**

**Sg. Creo que no te entenderá**

**E. Disculpa, es un ensayo privado**

**Q. Oh, lo siento, yo.. escuché y seguí las voces.. yo.. lo siento**

Se dirigía a la pelirroja que le había hablado en su mismo idioma reprendiendola por estar ahí sin invitación alguna. Quinn salía rapidamente del lugar totalmente apenada, era la primera vez tambien que le llamaban la atención por entrar en un sitio sin invitación o autorización, pero a su vez su corazón latía con fuerza, tras escuchar la potente voz de esa hermosa morena latina, sus sentidos estaban más confusos aún, algo le había hecho, definitivamente un trozo de sus sentimientos en aquel lugar dejó.

Q. –basta Fabray, hasta cuando seguirás pensando en ella, piensa en otra cosa, a ver.. estar en este elevador no ayuda-

La rubia caminaba rumbo a su habitación cuando de pronto un fuerte agarre la saco de su charla consigo misma

**Q. Qué rayos**

**B. sigueme**

**Q. Qué, por qué?**

La rubia menor la arrastraba de nuevo al elevador,

**Q. A donde me llevas Brittany?**

**B. Tranquila Quinnie.. daremos un paseo**

Luego fuera del hotel la subió a un taxi ante la total desconfianza de su hermana mayor

**B. Cálmate, no te estoy secuestrando**

**Q. A donde me llevas Britt, es en serio!**

**B. Me lo agradecerás cuando lo veas**

Una sonrisa de un lado, un ceño fruncido del otro y aquellas hermanas se perdían entre las avenidas de esa ciudad caribeña.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Lamento la demora, tratare de subir otro capitulo antes del martes, me disculpo porque este es corto, pero es la antesala a uno que estoy segura les encantara. **

**Saludos.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

**La siguiente actualización la próxima semana. Gracias por leer.  
**

* * *

Capitulo VI

_Ella y ella_

**Q. esto… es…**

**B. impresionante!**

**Q. Pero ¿Cómo?**

**B. mm tengo mis trucos**

**"Señoritas siganme por favor"**

Un enorme yate de lujo se levantaba frente a la vista de ambas rubias, estaban en un muelle a unos cuantos kilómetros del hotel donde se hospedaban, a Britt se le había ocurrido una idea para la cita de su hermana, así que se dispuso a marcar algunos números teléfonicos y consiguió el alquiler de ese yate.

**Q. y a donde se supone que iremos?**

**B. ya lo arregle, darán un paseo por los alrededores y luego almorzaran en un restaurante a orillas del mar ¿no es romántico?**

**Q. Britt yo.. yo no sé si a Rachel le agrade está idea**

**B. Q es una cita, debes sorprenderla, además dime si con estás vistas y lo que tengo en mente no quedará encantada**

**Q. no sé que tengas en mente hermanita**

**B. y eso será un secreto hasta el día de la cita**

**Q. y cuando se supone que será**

**B. mañana**

**Q. mañana? Pero estás loca?**

**B. tranquila Quinnie, tengo todo bajo control**

* * *

**R. no entiendo porque se molesto**

**S. enana le robaste el solo y no quieres que te mire a matar?**

**R. yo no le robe nada, no tengo culpa de tener una voz excepcional**

**S. ay! No de nuevo.. por favor Berry déja los minutos de diva y concentrate en ganar ¿quieres?**

**R. eso hago San**

**S. y como van tus planes de cita con la gringa?**

**R. no sé, no hemos hablado**

**S. y dudo que puedan hablar**

La tipica carcajada burlona de Santana se escuchaba en el salón de ensayo de aquel lugar

**R. quiero aprender hablar algo de inglés**

**S. Tú qué?**

**R. San no sé que me dice cada vez que está conmigo, y no me fío de las traducciones de su hermana**

**S. es cierto, note cierta tensión ahí, es como si una dijera una cosa.. y otra pués algo totalmente diferente**

**R. tambien lo notastes ¿eh?**

**S. aja y como aprenderás? Si quieres le digo al rubio guapo de Sam**

**R. pués al menos un libro o algo que me ayude a entender un poco más que un Hello.**

* * *

**Q. He.. Ho.. Hola Rachel**

**B. Como estas? Te ves preciosa**

**Q. Co mo es tas? Pre cisa**

**B. Q no pre ci sa, TE VES PRECIOSA**

**Q. Britt para.. esto es una locura, no puedo aprender frases completas en unas 18 horas? Esto es de locos**

**B. bueno si quieres yo estoy contigo en la cita, te pongo un microfono y te voy dictando y**

**Q. Qué? Para.. para.. No, no y no … es mala idea!**

**B. Por qué? Q.. Tú.. estás pensando en llevartela a la cama de nuevo?**

**Q. yo.. yo.. no.. ahh…**

Quinn salía enojada de la habitación rumbo a la pequeña terraza que tenía, la tarde había sido agotadora, siguiendo las ideas de su hermana estaba enloqueciendo, y para colmo de males el intento fallido de aprender algunas frases de aquel idioma que jámas logro entender

**B. Aún puedes cancelar, si eso quieres**

**Q. Britt.. yo.. nunca me sentí así, en serio yo quiero, pero mi otro yo me dice que estoy cometiendo una locura**

**B. el amor es eso Q, una locura, una divina locura**

**Q. por qué crees que es amor?**

**B. porque jámas te ví ese brillo en los ojos en todos los años que te conozco como en las pocas horas que hemos estado en este lugar.**

* * *

**R. Sam tu crees que puedas enseñarme algunas frases en inglés**

**Sm. Claro linda, sere tu profesor de inglés**

**S. Ojo rubio, no quieras pasarte de listo ¿eh?**

**Sm. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti mi morena hermosa**

Aquella noche en vez de bajar a disfrutar de las presentaciones que se hacían en aquel bar del hotel, se quedaron los tres en la habitación tratando de hacer magia, enseñar frases de un idioma a la diva para que no quedará muda en la inesperada cita con la rubia.

Los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre aquel paraiso del caribe, Brittany había tenido una noche bastante entretenida con su hermana y su mascota, afinando detalles de aquella cita que sería en unas horas. Decidida se encaminaba hacia aquel salón donde ensayaban las chicas latinas para su show

**B. Buenos días!**

**"Buenos días" respondieron a coro el grupo que se encontraba allí**

**S. Creo que te buscan enana**

**R. Britt?**

**B. Hola Rachie, podemos hablar**

**R. Eh.. si.. si claro!**

**B. Contigo también ¿Santana?**

**S. Vaya rubita dos veo que estás bien informada, espera yo ¿por qué?**

**B. Vamos**

Ambas chicas se miraron confusas, pero accedieron a seguir a la rubia hasta los jardines del hotel

**B. Ire al punto, Rachie tu cita es a la hora de almuerzo**

**R. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?**

**S. Es muy pronto**

**B. Lo sé, no te había dicho, y sino asistes, Quinnie me matara, primero echara a Tubbi en medio del índico**

**S. ¿Índico?**

**B. Si este océano**

**R. Es el atlántico Brittany**

**B. Como sea, luego me matara, por favor Rachie!**

**S. Si tu rubia hermana es rara.. tú estás más loca!**

**Sm. Chicas las he estado buscando, buen día**

**S. Hola guapo!**

**R. Que tal Sam, ella es Brittany**

**Sm. Un gusto linda**

**B. Tú eres perfecto**

**S. Perdon? Que dijistes rubia?**

**B. Quieres unirte a una causa justa?**

**Sm. Disculpa no te entiendo?**

**B. Conduces?**

**Sm. Por supuesto, pero sigo sin entender**

**B. Perfecto, mucho gusto, soy la asistente de cúpido**

**R y S. Qué tu qué?**

Aquello parecia una escena genuina de una loca pelicula, Brittany había hecho un plan que hasta el momento tenía fallas, pero como si del destino se tratará todo en cuestion de minutos tomaba su rumbo.

* * *

**Q. Hola mamá**

**J. Hey hija, como has dormido?**

**Q. genial y tú?**

**J. Perfecto**

**Q. Has visto a Britt?**

**J. Aún no, por?**

**Q. No, por nada mamá**

**F. Buen día bellas damas**

**Q. Otra vez tú?**

**J. Quinn! Hola Finn ¿Qué tal la estadía aquí?**

**F. De maravilla Judy**

**Q. Judy? Señora Fabray para la próxima**

**J. Quinn que te ocurre con Finn**

**Q. a mi? Nada**

**F. déjela Judy, creo que trata de reprimir sus sentimientos por mi**

**Q. mis qué?**

**B. Quinnie te he buscado por todos lados, ven conmigo**

**J. Hija esa son formas de saludar, no te he visto desde ayer en la tarde y te apareces así como si nada**

**B. Hola mamá**

Déjandole un beso rapido en la mejilla a su madre, saco a su hermana mayor casi arrastrada de aquel restaurant donde desayunaban

**Q. Me puedes explicar que te pasa**

**B. Tienes que arreglarte para la cita**

**Q. Britt son las 9:25 de la mañana, no se supone que es en horas de almuerzo?**

**B. Aún faltan detalles**

**Q. en serio estás loca!**

Tomaron de nuevo un taxi y se alejaron del hotel.

* * *

**R. Puedo ausentarme del ensayo señora Emma**

**E. Querida que te dije acerca del señora**

**R. Está bien Emma**

**E. Pues no lo sé, hablalo con tu equipo**

**R. Eso haré, pero por ti no hay problema?**

**E. Claro que no, anda ve y habla con ellas**

**R. Chicas quiero hablar con ustedes**

**Sg. Si diva, te puedes ir, acá tenemos todo bajo control**

**M. Además me quedaré con tu solo así sea tras bastidores**

**R. Pero sino he dicho nada aún**

**Sg. Ya hemos sido amenazadas**

**R. San?**

**Sg. y M. Ajá**

Las tres sonrieron, la latina con su típica personalidad ya había hecho de las suyas en aquella tierra extranjera.

* * *

Un auto de color negro aparcaba en aquel muelle, el sol iluminaba con su máximo esplendor aquellas aguas turquesas, la brisa marina corría cálidamente, muchas embarcaciones se visualizaban allí, un rubio ojos azules bajaba impecablemente vestido de blanco, abría la puerta de atrás y estiraba la mano para ayudar a bajar a la chica; Quinn desde el yate fijaba sus ojos verdes en la figura de aquella mujer,

Q. –Dios es hermosa-

**R. no puedo creer que Santana te haya convencido para hacer esto**

**Sm. No te preocupes, es por una buena causa**

Rachel venia del brazo del chico quién le servía de chofer y guardaespalda, de pronto sintió una mirada sobre ella, alzó su vista y ahí estaba, una rubia con el cabello suelto moviendose al compás del viento, con vestido veraniego de color blanco igual al que vestía ella.

**R.-Parece un angel-**

**Sm. Hacen linda pareja**

**R. no somos parejas**

**Sm. Estoy segura que lo serán**

Aquellas palabras hicieron estremcer a la morena mientras se acercaba a su cita

**Q. Ho.. Hola Rachel**

**R. Hola Quinn**

**Sm. Bueno chicas disfruten**

El rubio ayudó a subir a la embarcación a la diva y acto seguido se marcho.

**Q. Estás preciosa**

**R. **- Está hablando español, pero ¿Cómo?-** Tú tambien Quinn**

Sujeto sus manos y la incito a seguirla hasta colocarse en la popa del yate, sintió cuando esté comenzo su marcha por el agua y se sorprendio

**R. A donde vamos?**

**Q. Sorpresa**

R. -Imagino que tambien aprendio frases igual que yo, genial no recuerdo ninguna para preguntar esto-

Lo hermoso del paisaje le dejo sin habla, aquellas aguas casi del color del mismo cielo, esa brisa que la envolvía, esa lujosa embarcación, aquellos asientos blancos como su vestido, una botella de algo que parecía champagne, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió que la rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura y posaban un par de brazos sobre su abdomen, la rubia afincó su mentón en el hombro derecho de la diva y se quedó admirando la vista de lo que sin duda para ambas era el paraiso terrenal.

**Q. Vamos**

**R. What? Are you crazy Quinn?**

**Q. Excuse me?**

**R. No voy a saltar al agua en medio de la nada**

El yate se había detenido en el medio de aquellas azules aguas, la rubia intentaba convencer a la morena de saltar junto a ella, en su mano llevaba un par de snorkels que les serviría para sumergirse en las profundidades y contemplar las maravillas acuáticas

**Q. Please**

**R. No**

**Q. Vamos Rachel**

Durante unos 5, quizás 10 minutos estuvieron entre si y no de parte de la diva, hasta que por fin la rubia se canso y la tomo entre sus brazos y se arrojo al agua

**R. Loca, eso estás.. muy loca**

El gesto de enojo tras aquella acción y verse completamente indefensa en medio del mar, hizo que Rachel se aferrará al cuello de la rubia

**Q. Are you Ok?**

**R. No sé nadar muy bien, igual no sé para que me explico sino me entenderás**

Quinn sonrió, le extendio el snorkel para que se lo colocará y repitió ella la acción, luego la tomo de la mano y la hundio, la diva no podía creer las bellezas que observaba, ciento de peces, arrecifes de coral, la arena blanca que se veía en el fondo, aquellas imágenes perdudarían en la mente de Rachel por mucho tiempo, además de la sensación de protección que le brindaba la rubia al no soltarla de la mano mientras nadaban bajo el agua.

Después de nadar, reir, jugar con el agua, ambas se sentían hambrientas, ahí no importaba si las palabras en un idioma u otro se pronunciaban perfectamente, o si expresaban con exactitud lo que querían trasmitirse, solo los gestos, las sonrisas, las miradas llenaban ese espacio.

Subieron de nuevo al yate, la rubia no quitaba sus ojos de las largas y perfectas piernas de la diva mientras ascendía por aquellas escalerillas

**R. Te quedarás ahí?**

Una sonrisa nuevamente por respuesta, abordo totalmente para que se pusiera en marcha con dirección a una isla que se podía observar desde donde estaban a unos cuantos kilometros.

Un enorme restaurante se levantaba cercano a las orillas de aquel inmenso mar, un ambiente totalmente tropical, marcado por la alegría de la música, pero a su vez un toque de romanticismo hacía de ese lugar un rincón especial; mesas y sillas de madera púlida, todas las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos impecables, se podía ver las aguas bañando la pálidas arenas, Rachel estaba en un sueño, o al menos eso creía ella, y Quinn, sencillamente estaba siendo feliz.

Tres mojitos llevaban encima, lo suficiente para sentirse liberadas de sus fantasmas, para soltar los miedos, las inseguridades, y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación de bienestar que les producia al estar juntas, sentadas en aquella arena suave, abrazadas viendo el atardecer

**R. Gracias Quinn, es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi**

**Q. Gracias Rachel por hacerme feliz**

Un español claro, con unas palabras contundentes, segundos bastaron para conectar sus miradas, y unir sus labios por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella cita. Un roce suave, que fue tomando fuerza, una pasión que se fue expresando a través de los besos, pero que se detuvo por causa de la morena

**R. Qui… Quinn.. creo.. que debemos regresar.. está anocheciendo..**

Se levanto y apuró el paso para nadar una corta distancia e introducirse en la embarcación, atrás dejaba una rubia aturdida producto del deseo que sentía por aquella pequeña morena latina.

* * *

**S. Crees que esten bien? Ya casi anochece y no regresan**

**B. Tranquila, todo está bajo control**

La latina miraba con duda a la rubia, además el gato que tenía entre sus brazos le producía una desconfianza inexplicable

**S. A quién se le ocurre traer un gato de vacaciones?**

**B. Lord no es un gato cualquiera**

**S. no?**

**B. dice que eres muy exceptica**

**S. oye y tu que sabes?** -dios pero que me pasa, los gatos no hablan Santana.. NO HABLAN-

**B. Vamos al hotel, Tubbi me dice que regresaran, pero no debemos esperar**

**S. Quién es tubbi?**

**B. él, se llama Lord Tubbintong**

**S. Genial, y yo pensé que la loca era la otra rubia, ahora resulta que es de familia…**

* * *

**R. Quinn creo.. cre que debemos regresar al hotel, estamos solas en este yate, ya el capitan se fue y.. y**

**Q. Canta para mi Rachel**

La rubia no presto atención y además tampoco entendía aquella lluvia de palabras de parte de la morena, solo tenía un objetivo en su mente, algo que deseaba desde que la escucho en aquel salón

**R. Qué?**

**Q. Canta para mi, please!**

Y esa mirada que traspasaba todas sus barreras la dejó hechizada

_**Solo en ti  
Por siempre seré feliz  
Historia que presentí mucho antes de vivir en mí**_

**_Por que solo en ti,_**  
**_Encuentro lo que ayer perdí_**  
**_Tú eres en mí existir,_**  
**_Mi gran felicidad_**

**_Si tú me amas_**  
**_Yo seré esa esperanza_**  
**_Que jamás se querrá morir_**  
**_En este amor sin fin_**  
**_Tú serás siempre mi alma_**

**_Despertar, paraísos de visión y paz_**  
**_Se que solo los podré encontrar,_**  
**_En mis días junto a ti_**

**_Si tú me amas,_**  
**_Yo seré esa esperanza,_**  
**_Que jamás se querrá morir_**  
**_En este amor sin fin_**  
**_Tú serás siempre mi alma_**

**_Si tú me amas,_**  
**_Yo seré una esperanza_**  
**_Que jamás se querrá morir_**  
**_En este amor sin fin_**  
**_Tú serás siempre mi alma amor mío_**

**_Jamás querrá morir_**  
**_Abrázame hasta el fin_**  
**_Volaré si me amas_**

**_Haces realidad,_**  
**_La magia de soñar_**  
**_Volaré si tú me amas_**

Quinn tenía el corazón a mil, esa voz embriagadora la hacían elevar por el cielo de la felicidad, aquellas palabras que no comprendía su significado pero que estaba seguro expresaban todo lo que Rachel sentía hacia ella, una fuerza la empujo hacia la diva, quedando sus rostros frente a frente, sus ojos oscilaban entre los de ella y sus apetecibles labios, su respiración la podía sentir en sus labios, sus delicados dedos dibujaban su rostro, y un susurro marcó la libertad del deseo

**Q. Te amo Rachel Berry**

**R. Te amo Quinn Fabray**

* * *

**B. Vamos a divertirnos la noche entera**

**S. Al menos te deshicistes de esa bola de pelos**

**Sm. Linda**

**B. Te pareces a Quinn**

**S. Qué? Ni en mil años me parezco a esa gringa loca**

**B. hey, es mi hermana de quién hablas**

**Sm. Calma chicas, mejor vamos a darnos prisa que sino llegamos tarde**

**S. estás seguro que es por aquí ese dichoso bar?**

**Sm. Según esté mapa si**

**B. yo nunca uso mapas, tubbi siempre me guía**

**S. ahí vamos de nuevo**

De pronto Brittany se quedó paralizada, Sam y Santana notaron que se quedó atrás de ellos sin moverse, ambos cruzaron miradas confusas

**Sm. Brittany estás bien?**

No recibían respuesta, echaron unos pasos atrás hasta quedar a su lado cada uno,

**S. Brittany te pasa algo?**

De nuevo silencio, la rubia de ojos azules tenía el rostro desencajado, unas lágrimas empezaron a salir, haciendo camino en sus mejillas, sus acompañantes se hacian señas tratando de entender ese cambio repentino, notaron que la mirada de la chica estaba clavada en algo, siguieron la dirección; notarón una pareja a unos cuantos metros de ellos abrazados y besándose

**Sm. Brittany.. ese chico.. ese chico es tu novio**

Santana paso su brazo rodeando la cintura de la chica, quizás temiendo alguna reacción por parte de está en contra de lo que suponía el rubio

**B. No… es … ella es mi mamá!**

* * *

**Decidí subir la continuación, así que doble capitulo seguido en compensación por la demora. Espero les guste. Disculpen las separaciones, pero me parece que es más comodo para la lectura.  
**

**Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo. Sus reviews motivan a subir está loca historia.  
**

**Saludos  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capítulo VII

_Ella y ella_

**B. Finn**

**S. Finn? Quién es Finn?**

**Sm. Su novio?**

La mirada asesina de Santana por primera vez salió a flote en aquel paradisíaco lugar, y dirigida al rubio que tenían de acompañante

**B. Es el asistente de mi padre**

**Sm/S. Wow**

**S. Ok rubia, creo que es suficiente de Ron por hoy**

**B. No, deja.. debo ahogar mis penas en alcohol**

**Sm. Lo único que ahogarás es tu cabeza mañana, vamos Brittany**

_R. Tenemos que regresar Quinn_

_Q. mm no_

_R. Vamos, debemos volver_

_Q. No_

Rachel llevaba una hora intentado levantar a la rubia de aquella confortable cama en donde se encontraban, la noche había sido simplemente especial, volver a sentir esos labios dulces sobre su piel, las delicadas manos de Quinn dibujando su figura, el verde de sus ojos chocando contra los suyos, llenándola de felicidad, convirtieron cada segundo, minuto y espacio de tiempo en algo sensacional para su corazón, ¿estaba enamorandose? Quizás, pero por ahora evitaba pensar, porque cada pensamiento convertirían su estadía en el paraíso en una pesadilla, pesadilla que se haría realidad al abordar aquel avión con destino a su realidad.

_R. I love you Quinn_

La rubia se enderezó un poco sobre la cama, hasta quedar frente a frente, hipnotizada en aquellos ojos chocolates y esa tímida sonrisa que la perdían

_Q. I love you me too_

Un delicado beso, la unión de aquellos labios que más bien parecían la unión de dos almas sellaron esa declaración.

Y caminaron desde aquel muelle bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, tal cual película romántica del cine, pero está vez ellas no eran las espectadoras, eran las protagonistas de la más hermosa historia de amor, no había gente a su alrededor, solo la presencia de ambas, y el sonido de una hermosa canción que entonaba aquella rubia para su amor la dejó paralizada

_**Ive been living with a shadow over head**_

_(He vivido con una sombra en la cabeza)**  
Ive been sleepin with a cloud above my bed**_

_(He soñado con una nube encima de mi cama)**  
Ive been lonely for so long**_

_(He estado sola por mucho tiempo)**  
Trapped in the past, I just cant seem to move on**_

_(Atrapada en el pasado, parece que no puedo seguir)_

_** I´ve been hiding all my hopes and dreams away**_

_(He estado guardando todas mis esperanzas y mis sueños)**  
Just incase I ever need them again someday**_

_(Por si algún día los vuelvo a necesitar)**  
Ive been setting aside time,to clear a little **_

_(He apartado a un lado el tiempo para limpiar un pequeño)**  
space in the cornners of my mind**_

_(espacio en los rincones de mi mente)**  
**  
**  
All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_(Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor)**  
I cant make it through without a way back into love**_

_(No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor)**  
ohh**_

_** I´ve been watching but the stars refuse to shine**_

_(He mirado pero las estrellas se rehúsan a brillar) **  
Ive been searching but I just dont see the signs**_

_(He buscado pero no veo las señales)**  
I know that its out there**_

_(Se que estan ahí)**  
Theres got to be something for my soul somewhere  
**(Tiene que haber por ahí algo para mi alma)**  
**_

_**I´ve been looking for someone to shed some light**_

_(He buscado alguien que me de luz)  
**Not just somebody to get me through the night**_

_(No solo alguien que me lleve por la noche) **  
I could use some direction, and I´m open to your  
suggestions**_

_(Podría usar instrucciones, y estoy abierto a sugerencias)_

**_ All_****_ I want to do is find a way back into love_**

_(Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor)  
**I cant make it through without a way back into love**  
(No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor)  
**and If I open my heart again**_

_(Y si abro mi corazón otra vez)**  
I guess Im hopin you´ll be there for me in the end**  
(Creo que tengo esperanzas de que estarás al final para mi)_

_** There are moments when I dont know if its real**_

_(Hay momentos en que no se si es real)**  
or if anybody feels the way I feel**  
(O si alguien siente lo mismo que yo)  
**I need inspiration, not just another negotiation**_

_(Necesito inspiración, no solo otra negociación)_

_** All I want to do is find a way back into love**_

_(Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor) **  
I cant make it through without a way back into love**_

_(No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor) **  
and If I open my heart to you**_

_(Y si abro mi corazon otra vez)  
**Im hopin you´ll show me what to do**_

_Creo que tengo esperanzas de que estaras al final para mi.**  
and if you help me to start again  
you know that I´ll be there for you in the end**_

_Q. I never open my heart, but now.. I open my heart only for you.. only for you Rachel_

_R. Quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera, tenerte así tan cerca de mi_

_Una lágrima asomaba en el rostro de la morena, mientras con ambas manos sujetaba la cara de su amada rubia_

_Q. Rachel_

_R. Quinn shh, no importa donde estés, no importa la distancia, ni las creencias, o nuestras raíces, solo importa lo que sentimos, y eso Quinn nadie lo podrá borrar jamás._

El calor de aquellas palabras cobijaron su cuerpo y el sabor de sus besos regocijaron su corazón.

_**R. San?**_

_**S. Hasta que al fin llegas enana**_

_**R. Si, yo estoy bien, y tú que tal?**_

_**S. déjate de bromas, no estoy de humor para tonterías Berry**_

_**R. Buff y cuando lo estás Santy**_

_**S. Donde dejaste la rubia número uno?**_

_**R. en su habitación, ¿donde más?**_

_**S. Cierto, bajo tus faldas no la traes**_

_**R. Si que estamos de humor hoy ¿no?**_

_Q. Qué haces ahí Britt?_

_B. Puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?_

_Q. Y el gato?_

_B. No molestará, te lo prometo_

_Q. Vamos, entra_

_**S. La rubia menor paso por algo muy … traumatic esta noche**_

_**R. Que ocurrió?**_

_B. Q tengo que contarte algo_

_Q. yo también_

_B. tú primero_

**_S. Su madre engaña a su padre_**

**_R. Qué?_**

_Q. Estoy enamorada_

_B. Eso ya lo sabia_

_Q. Como?_

_**S. estábamos en el muelle esperando que ustedes tortolitas regresara, y entonces como no llegaban desistimos**_

_B. Lord me lo dijo, que esté viaje era especial, que encontrarías el amor en este lugar_

_Q. Britt esto es en serio_

_**R. Oh por dios**_

_**S. Sam pensó que era su novio, pero no**_

_B. Solo que no me dijo que iba a cambiar tanto nuestras vidas_

_Q. Britt no te entiendo?_

_**R. Quinn lo sabe?**_

_**S. Imagino que debe estar enterándose en este instante**_

_B. Finn_

_Q. Finn?_

**_R. Crees que se capaz de hacer algo?_**

**_S. La rubia tiene su carácter ¿eh? Al menos eso aparenta_**

_B. Q calma_

_Q. LO MATO.. sueltame Brittany_

_B. No, sabes que no me gusta la violencia_

_Q. Es un hijo de_

_B. Ni las malas palabras Quinnie_

_Q. Pero como puedes estar tan tranquila? Es nuestra madre, nuestra madre Brittany_

_B. Lo sé, pero matarlo no es la solución_

**_R. Y si bajamos a su habitación?_**

**_S. Qué? Ni soñarlo_**

_Q. Ok, apartate de la puerta sino quieres que te derribe con ella_

_B. Puedes echarlo al océano y que parezca un accidente?_

_Q. Qué?_

_B. Pero podrías matar a unos pobres tiburones de indigestión_

_Q. Si, no queremos hacer daño a la fauna marina ¿cierto?_

_B. Cierto, pero podemos dejarlo abandonado en alguna selva del trópico?_

_Q. Seguro que si Britt, seguro que si_

La rubia se mantenía con ambas manos sobre su cintura y con un rostro maquiavélico, el descubrir que el tan odiado asistente de su padre mantenía un romance clandestino con su madre destapó sus más bajos instinto, en ese instante no pensaba, solo el deseo de vengarse de apoderaba de ella.

La noche o lo que restaba de ella paso volando, Quinn no pego los ojos en toda la noche, entre pensar como resolvería el asunto de su madre y en que los días pasaban inevitablemente y que aquella relación con la morena tendría que terminar la mantenían en un total estado de alerta, casi acabando con sus ideas.

* * *

_B. No has logrado dormir tampoco_

_Q. No_

_B. Crees que no volverás a verla?_

_Q. No lo sé_

_B. Lucha por ella_

_Q. Como .. como hago eso?_

_B. Ya pensaremos en algo_

**_S. Qué te pasa diva?_**

**_R. Estoy preocupada por ella_**

**_S. Está grandecita, se sabe cuidar sola_**

**_R. Lo sé, pero igual, es… es horrible descubrir algo así_**

Santana solo se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de arreglarse para bajar a continuar sus ensayos, sólo faltaban 5 días para la competencia

-.-

_B. Bueno días idiota_

_F. Brittany?_

_B. No el clon de madonna_

_F. Disculpa?_

_Q. siéntate Finnepto_

_F. O.. Ok.. no entiendo que les sucede_

_B. A parte de idiota lento?_

_F. Oigan no voy_

_Q. Que te sientes si quieres seguir ¿vivo?_

_F. Pero que diablos?_

_B. Desde cuando estás con Judy?_

El chico en cuestión de milésimas de segundos palideció

_F. Qu… Qué dijiste?_

_Q. No lo niegues Hudson, Britt te vio anoche_

_F. Quinn yo.. yo.. yo_

_B. Te saldrá caro enamorar a la esposa del jefe ¿eh?_

La rubia menor comía una manzana que descansaba sobre aquella mesa del restaurante del hotel donde se alojaban

_Q. Si Russel se entera ¿cuato crees que estarías vivo?_

_B. Yo creo que una hora?_

_Q. Eres muy optimista Britt Britt_

_F. Chicas yo.. puedo explicarlo_

_Q. Aja, claro_

_B. Dirás que fue un accidente? Que tu boca y tus manos cayeron sobre mi madre sin querer?_

_F. Escuchen.. yo.. yo_

_Q. cállate Hudson, es hora de negociar_

_F. Negociar?_

_B. Tu vida_

_Q. No diremos nada de esto a Russel_

_B. Al menos por ahora_

_Q. Pero no quiero verte ni a 5 centimetros de Judy ¿entendistes?_

_B. Y todo lo que te diremos que hagas lo harás sin negarte ni contarle nada a nadie_

_F. Qué.. Qué quieren que haga?_

_Q. Lo sabrás en su momento_

_B. Mientras disfruta tu pocos días en el paraíso_

_Q. Y cuidado con los tiburones_

Ambas rubias se levantaron y con miradas maliciosas hacia aquel chico se marcharon del lugar

_F. Oh Dios, en que me he metido!_

_B. Qué harás con él Q?_

_Q. Aún no lo sé Britt, pero puede ser útil, es la mano derecha de Russel_

_B. No te importa que mi padre lleve cuernos?_

_Q. Sinceramente Brittany? Se lo merece!_

_B. Crees que mamá es más feliz con Finn?_

_Q. Finn es un perro en busca de diversión_

_B. Mamá no es feliz con papá_

_Q. Britt hay cosas que por_

_B. Lo sé Quinnie, entre ellos no hay amor, no soy tonta a pesar que parezco serlo_

_Q. No pareces tonta B, eres mi hermanita, inteligente, guapa y muy especial._

_B. De otro mundo_

_Q. Eso, eres de otro mundo!_

**_S. Si tuviste la cita perfecta, por qué estás tan desconcentrada hoy?_**

**_R. San, esto acabará_**

**_S. La competencia?_**

**_R. No, lo que sea que tengo con Quinn_**

**_S. Rach escucha_**

**_R. No San, somos de mundos diferentes, yo soy de la Habana, ella es de Nueva York, a mi me gusta bailar salsa, ella le gusta el rock, yo trabajo en un hotel y ella es ingeniero de U.C.L.A, somos completamente distintas_**

**_S. Polos opuestos se atraen enana_**

**_R. Eso no aplica en este caso_**

**_S. Te enamorastes?_**

**_R. Hasta la médula_**

**_S. Entonces deja de ser una cobarde y lucha por ella._**

**_R. Volvamos al ensayo_**

A unos metros de distancia y oculta de las miradas, Quinn no perdía detalle de su pequeña morena, sabía que el tiempo en aquel lugar llegaría a su final, pero no imaginaba estar alejada sin su Rachel, solo unos segundos basto para que las ideas vinieran a su cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujo y tomando su móvil se salió de aquel sitio

Un tono, dos, tres,

_"Habla Hummel, quién desea comunicarse con él?_

_Q. Sabes que eres extraño hasta para atender una simple llamada_

_"Rubia, dichoso los oídos que te escuchan, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?"_

_Q. Kurt necesito un enorme y gran favor_

_"De vida o muerte"_

_Q. Digamos que sin ese favor me causará la muerte_

_"interesante, un mundo sin Quinn Fabray? Hasta podría gustarme"_

_Q. Bien muñeco de porcelana, menos charla y más acción, ¿me ayudarás si o no?_

_"Soy todo oídos linda"_

* * *

**Continuara...**_  
_

**Ok, antes que nada me disculpo por la cantidad de días sin actualizar, pero estaba viajando y en muchas ocasiones sin conexión a internet, luego llegue y la compañia me tuvo sin conexión una semana entera por fallas en los equipos respectivos.. pero ha vuelto relativamente todo a la calma... espero les guste el capitulo, aunque nada es lo que parece ;)  
**

**Se aceptan toda clase de críticas, sus reviews son muy reconfortantes para seguir subiendo está loca historia, y cuando acabe está quizás suba otra que si es algo dramatica de Faberry.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

_Ella y ella_

_"Anderson? Eres tú?"_

_"Hummel? Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti"_

_"Es cierto, bueno ya sabes como es este mundo, eventos, fiestas, viajes"_

_"Si, ni qué lo digas, pero dime para que soy bueno"_

_"mm bueno para muchas cosas" _un risa nerviosa se escucho a través del auricular_ "una amiga me ha pedido un gran favor y pues me preguntaba si tú puedes echarnos una mano"_

_"cuéntame de qué se trata y te digo si está a mi alcance"_

_**B. A kurt?**_

_**Q. Él puede ayudar a Rachel**_

_**B. Es Kurt, Q es capaz de convertirla en una cantante famosa fría, arrogante y sin cerebro ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?**_

_**Q. Brittany no quiero perderla ¿acaso no me entiendes?**_

_**B. Perderás a está Rachel, ella no está preparada para entrar en ese mundo**_

_**Q. Y tú qué sabes? Tiene talento, tan solo cuando canta su voz brilla de una manera que no te puedo explicar**_

_**B. Quinnie no es lo mismo cantar y bailar en un night club que hacerlo en una escenario en New York ¿lo sabes no?**_

_**Q. Pero puede ayudarla, no sé algo que pueda hacer**_

_**B. Además como harás con inmigración?**_

_**Q. Oh dios! Como no pensé en eso**_

_**B. Tienes las ideas agotadas Q, Lord dice**_

_**Q. No quiero consejos de esa bola de pelos**_

_**B. Quinn, él dice que Hudson puede servirnos para eso**_

La rubia mayor miraba al gordo gato fijamente, segundos más tarde giro su cabeza a ambos lados, siempre que le ocurría eso quedaba helada, parecía que a veces ese animal si fuera humano, ¿el como? No lo sabia, pero eso sentía y le dejaba escalofríos en su cuerpo

**_Q. Como nos serviría ese inepto?_**

**_B. Es la mano derecha del señor Fabray, tiene contactos en embajadas, consulados, él sabrá que hacer Q_**

**_Q. No me gusta la idea de vincular a Hudson con Rachel_**

**_B. Tendrás que dejar de lado los celos Q, esto es cuestión de negocio_**

**_Q. Negocio?_**

**_B. Él nos debe una grande, pues es hora de pasarle la cuenta_**

Ambas sonrieron y continuaron discutiendo su plan.

_Sg. No aguanto más_

_M. Ni yo chica, ni yo_

_S. Hoy nos han sacado el alma_

_R. Después de esto una ducha con agua caliente y una cama reconfortante_

_S. Con una rubia adentro?_

_R. SAN!_

_M. Una rubia? Oye tu eres bollera guapa?_

_Sg. Está linda esa rubia?_

_M. Y tú también Sugar?_

_Sg. Sé reconocer lo qué es bueno_

_R. Basta, no.. o no sé Mercedes y Sugar eso tampoco te lo voy a responder_

_S. Si lo está Sug_

_M. Donde la conocistes?_

_R. Aquí_

_Sg. En serio?_

_S. La has visto hoy?_

_R. no, y eso me preocupa_

_S. Crees que acabo con el tipejo ese?_

_M. Cual tipejo?_

_Sg. Te salieron enamorados y se encelo la rubia Rachel?_

_R. No Sugar, y es un tipo que se metió con alguien de su familia_

_M. puff que fuerte chica!_

_S. con alguien muy importante_

_R. San!_

Rachel evitaba exponer aquel tema delante de las chicas, a pesar que eran de su agrado esa historia era parte de la vida privada de Quinn, y ella ni se imaginaba que conocía esa información por Santana, por tanto sentía que debía resguardar aquello como un secreto.

**_K. Rubita ya tengo noticias para ti_**

**_Q. En serio Kurt?_**

**_K. Claro cielo, soy muy eficiente_**

**_Q. Ya veo_**

**_K. Necesito algún video, demo, lo que sea que pruebe que la chica tiene talento_**

**_Q. eso es fácil de conseguir_**

**_K. bien en cuanto lo tengas, mandalo a mi email, o al móvil como prefieras_**

**_Q. Y luego?_**

**_K. Luego te diré que resultó y como debemos seguir actuando_**

**_Q. Deacuerdo, gracias Kurt, te debo una_**

**_K. Una rubita? Una parte de millones querrás decir_**

**_Q. Ya extrañaba que no me lo echarás en cara_**

**_K. pues ya te lo estoy diciendo ¿eh?, y me debes la historia, eso de que andes haciendo caridad, no me lo creo_**

**_Q. Kurt!_**

**_K. Qué? Sabes que es cierto_**

**_Q. bueno, deja que consigo el material pronto y te lo envío_**

**_K. Ok lindura, besotes!_**

**_Q. Igual mi bello amigo! Te Quiero_**

**_K. Y yo a ti rubita!_**

La noche se hacía presente sobre aquel paraíso terrenal, las luces de la ciudad resplandecían, los turistas caminando por las calles, los restaurantes llenos, los pubs con música que invitaba a entrar y disfrutar, y por supuesto aquel lugar que pertenecía al hotel donde cada noche se presentaban distintos grupos de música, sin embargo a pesar de la alegría que se vivía en el ambiente, una morena cabizbaja se encontraba a un extremo tomando un mojito típico de su tierra y aislada de aquella diversión.

_B. Hola Rache, puedo?_

_R. Claro! Como estás Brittany?_

_B. Genial, y tú?_

_R. Todo bien_

_B. Por qué tan sola?_

_R. Pues.. San está con su chico rubio y yo .. pues paso el rato_

_B. Has visto a Quinn hoy?_

_R. No, en todo el día no le he visto_

_B. Ya_

Una sonrisa leve le regalo la rubia de ojos azules a la pequeña diva

_B. Que te parece si vamos a bailar?_

_R. Tu y yo?_

_B. Claro, no veo a nadie más_

_R. eh.. bueno.. si.. está bien.._

_B. Vamos_

En el fondo de aquella pista de baile otra morena veía la escena con algo de confusión en su rostro

_**F. A que debo el honor de tan desagradable compañía?**_

_**Q. Wow Hudson, pero que caballero te ha vuelto en las últimas horas**_

_**F. Qué quieres que te diga, la vida que te hace ser así**_

_**Q. Ya.. claro.. la vida**_

_**F. Qué quieres?**_

_**Q. Un trago**_

Finn la miró desconfiadamente

**_"Desea algo bella dama?"_**

**_Q. Un martini por favor_**

**_"ok, pedido en camino"_**

**_F. Y bien, qué buscas ahora? Porque no creo que tengas solo intención de acompañarme a una copa_**

**_Q. Harás algo para mí que necesito_**

**_F. Wow, suenas como a tu padre_**

**_Q. Será porque soy su hija?_**

**_F. Que tengo que hacer miss Fabray?_**

**_Q. Tienes contacto en las embajadas ¿cierto?_**

**_F. Aja_**

**_Q. Contacto con los cubanos?_**

Finn la miró extrañado totalmente

**_"Su trago bella dama"_**

**_Q. Gracias_**

**_F. Para qué necesitas un contacto cubano?_**

**_Q. Tienes o no tienes?_**

**_Finn dudo en responderle, movía su bebida tratando de analizar que le pediría la rubia_**

**_Q. Finnepto no tengo toda la noche_**

**_F. Si_**

**_Q. Bien_**

**_F. Qué quieres hacer? Traficar tabaco? O Ron cubano?_**

**_Q. ja ja ja Que gracioso_**

**_F. Me dirás que tengo que hacer o seguiremos en estás respuestas sin sentido?_**

**_Q. Quiero qué tramites lo que sea necesario para que alguien de la nacionalidad cubana entre en los Estados Unidos_**

**_F. Qué QUÉ?_**

**_Q. lo que escuchaste Hudson_**

**_F. Estás loca? Sabes lo difícil que es eso?_**

**_Q. Tú lo arreglarás, como sea lo arreglarás_**

**_F. Quinn eso que me pides es difícil, más fácil sería traficar estupefacientes que eso_**

**_Q. No es mi asunto Hudson, arreglalo como sea.. o_**

**_F. Me entregarás a tu padre?_**

**_Q. Exacto_**

**_F. Costará mucho dinero eso, lo sabes?_**

**_Q. No me importa, no somos la empresa tecnológica con más poder en el mundo?_**

**_F. Si tu padre se entera igual me matará, pero a ti también te pedirá explicaciones_**

**_Q. Me vale lo que haga Russel_**

**_F. Quinn_**

**_Q. Pronto te entregare los datos de la persona que le gestionarás todo_**

**_F. Quinn esto es una locura_**

**_Q. Disfruta tu noche Hudson._**

Dejó la copa a medio tomar y acto seguido salió de aquel lugar.

_S. No sabía que delirabas tanto por las rubias_

_R. SAN!_

_S. Crees que no te he visto, has estado bailando con la rubia hermana de tu rubia toda el rato que llevamos aquí_

_R. Ella me sacó a bailar, no quería que le rechazara la invitación ¿o si?_

_S. No, supongo que tienes que socializar con la familia_

_R. SAN!_

Ambas se miraron a través del espejo de aquel servicio y se soltaron a reír,

_S. Solo espero que no te acuestes también con ella_

_R. Como se te ocurre decir eso?_

_S. Ya.. ya.. enana estoy bromeando, mejor vamos a seguir bailando que el no ver a tu rubia te hace una gruñona_

De fondo una canción sonaba invitando a todos los presentes a la pista, Sam, Rachel, Santana y Brittany disfrutaba al ritmo de la pegajosa lambada, de pronto sintió el contacto de un cuerpo sobre el suyo por la espalda, una mano la sujeto por la cadera y un susurro en su oído la hicieron vibrar

**_Q. I miss you_**

**_R. Quinn!_**

**_Q. Shhh…_**

_Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan  
y ella se va divorciando del tío sam_

Colocó ambas manos en la cintura de la pequeña diva y dejándose llevar por el ritmo que ella marcaba la seguía, como si fueran un solo cuerpo, los movimientos sensuales derretían a la rubia, Rachel se pegaba más allá, a pesar que entre ambas no había ni un milímetro de espacio, de pronto la morena se giró rápidamente y tomo su brazo derecho, presiono con su otro brazo la cintura de su rubia e introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, quedando perfectamente acopladas, el sonido de la música les marcaba los pasos exactos, como si toda la vida hubiesen sido una pareja de baile, el roce que sentían ambas las hacían suspirar, su ojos estaban conectados, en aquel momento Quinn ya no tenía ese verde de costumbre, parecían más bien un color amarillo, del mismo fuego que estaba sintiendo en su interior, la morena no dejaba de moverse y hacerla seguir el ritmo, otro inesperado giro provocó que Quinn quedará de espaldas a Rachel, ella tomo el brazo contrario de la rubia y posicionando está vez el derecho alrededor de su cintura la llevó durante lo que quedaba de canción, bajando, subiendo, Rachel de vez en cuando lograba dejar algún suspiro en el oído de la chica, y así entre el calor que ambas emanaban termino la melodía.

_Sm. Wow.. eso.. eso fue hot_

_S. Si qué lo fue_

_B. Son lindas_

_S. Si, es una lastima_

_Sm. Chicas voy por unos tragos, ya regreso_

_S/B. Ok_

_B. Por qué dices que es una lástima?_

_S. Porque en unos días cada una estará lejos de la otra para siempre_

_B. Para siempre?_

_S. Tú no entiendes_

_B. Si no me explicas?_

_S. De donde nosotras venimos, es un lugar donde sólo hay esperanzas opacadas_

_B. No te entiendo?_

_S. Sueñas, pero solo es eso, sueños, nunca se hacen realidad_

_B. Rachel tiene mucho talento según Quinn, y al parecer también tu_

_S. Somos unas estrellas, solo que de un firmamento que no brilla_

_Sm. Acá tienen chicas_

**_R. Vamos!_**

**_Q. -_**_Genial, a donde me lleva? Me apuntare a un curso de español no más aterrice en New York-_

**_R. Te mostrare algo_ **-igual no sé para que me explico, seguimos en el mismo punto, ni yo la entiendo ni ella a mi-

Ambas tomada de las manos salieron de aquel sitio, corría una brisa cálida a pesar de estar bastante entrada la noche, el cielo iluminaba con tantas estrellas que era imposible contarlas

**_Q. Rachel…where we're going?_**

La morena hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su acompañante y siguió guiándola

_B. Dices que Rachel no tiene padres?_

_S. Eso mismo rubita, eso.. así se mueve las caderas_

_Sm. Son muy buenas bailarinas chicas_

_S. Tranquilo nene, las manos donde pueda verlas ¿eh?_

_B. Rachel es extraterrestre?_

_S. Qué?_

_Sm. Esa es buena_

Tras una risotada que se escucho aún con lo alto que sonaba la música

_S. Pues aunque a veces pareciera, lamento informarte que no_

_B. Oh! Y entonces?_

_S. Su padre nunca la conoció, digamos que fue un amor de verano, un turista gringo como tú que se enamoró de una latina ardiente como yo y pues.. dejo un regalito para toda la vida en mi tierra._

_Sm. Y su madre?_

_S. Shelby? Ja.. la mujer la abandonó cuando apenas la diva tenía unos.. 11 o 12 años.. no recuerdo bien_

_B. Ups_

_Sm. Y con quién vive en la Habana?_

_S. Con su tío Leroy, hermano de su madre, es un buen tipo, pero es gay y encima tiene pensamientos diferentes_

_B. Gay?_

_S. Aja, el régimen pues.. lo ha castigado duro por eso, incluso ha estado enjaulado varias veces_

_B. Enjaulado? El tío de Rachel es un pájaro?_

Ahora dos risotadas se oían

_S. No rubita, que ha estado en la cárcel_

_B. Ah! Ups doble_

_Sm. Y Rachel como ha sobrevivido sola?_

_S. Tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo, pero bueno mi familia le ha echado una mano siempre que podían_

_Sm. Son como hermanas?_

_S. Algo así Sam_

_B. Nunca ha pensado irse de allí?_

_S. No, es una idealista tonta, además tiene cierto trauma, sus abuelos murieron intentado huir de la isla hace muchos años_

_Sm. Wow_

_S. Asi que rubita tu loca hermana le romperá el corazón a mi amiga, esa es la parte de está historia que no me gusta_

**_Q. Hermoso_**

**_R. Eso si te lo entendí, te gusta?_**

**_Q. Yes, I like it_**

**_R. Es tan hermoso como tú Quinn Fabray_**

Quinn busco su mirada, esos ojos chocolates clavados en los suyos le hacían estremecer, no importaba si estaban en una altura considerable desde donde se podía contemplar medio Cancún, no importaba si el sonido del mar les tocaba una dulce y melodiosa canción, o si las luces que iluminaban todo los alrededores de las cadenas hoteleras les brillaban como si fueran fuegos artificiales, nada de eso importaba, solo esa mirada penetrante que era capaz de desarmar su alma en segundos, esa sonrisa tan blanca que podía derretirla, y ahí fue entonces la gota que rebozo el vaso; la morena rodeo el cuello de la rubia, se acerco mucho más, casi a milímetros de su cuerpo, junto su frente con la de ella y empezó un baile sensual, sus caderas marcaban el ritmo, un ritmo que solo tenía en su cabeza pero que la rubia parecía disfrutar, sus piernas se enredaban con las de su compañera, la empujaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, un repentino movimiento y se soltó de Quinn quién hipnotizada no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada, el bamboleo de la morena hacia que su cabello danzara al igual que ella, una danza que llena de sensualidad hacía unos perfectos y marcados movimientos del cuerpo de la pequeña diva, un estiramiento de su mano izquierda y se enganchaba al cuello de la rubia con una sola mano girándola alrededor de todo aquel mirador, sus miradas traspasaban la piel, el alma y lo que se les atravesará, nuevamente fundidas y siguiendo el compás de esa inexistente música con un beso intenso que ambas se obsequiaron quedaron plantadas en la mitad de aquel maravilloso lugar.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los reviews, disculpen la tardanza, espero seguir actualizando pronto... se aceptan comentarios, críticas.. lo que gusten.  
**

**Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capitulo IX

_Ella y ella_

_"Y donde están mis niñas?"_

_J. No lo sé Russel, no me sentía bien y ellas pues están disfrutando del lugar_

_"Las dejastes ir solas? Pero que te pasa Judy estás loca? Están en otro país, no puedes dejarlas por ahí así como así"_

_J. Lo siento cielo yo…_

_"Tú nada, no sirves ni para cuidar de nuestras hijas"_

_J. Amor lo siento, es solo que…_

_"Solo que? Que me dirás? Que te sentías mal? Que no tenías ganas de salir? Siempre las excusas de quinta que te inventas?"_

Un sollozo de escucho al otro lado de la línea

_J. Cielo.. por favor_

_"Será mejor que salgas por ellas, porque si algo les pasa Judy.. Tu y solo tu serás la única responsable, ¿me escuchastes?"_

_J. Si, si amor, yo.. yo_

Un sonido agudo fue lo último que alcanzo a oír, aquel hombre al que durante años había soportado aún desde la distancia seguía haciendo de su vida un infierno.

Uno, dos, tres suaves golpes en la puerta bastaron para que fuera atendida

**_S. Rubita? Qué haces acá? Pense que era la enana_**

**_B. Hey San! Rachel no está?_**

**_S. No, supongo que está pasando una muy buena noche con cierta rubia que tu y yo conocemos_**

**_B. Si, Quinn es incansable, lo imagino_**

**_S. Hey sin detalles ¿vale? No quiero saber más de la cuenta_**

**_B. Puedo pasar?_**

**_S. Y eso como para qué?_**

**_B. Quiero hablar contigo_**

**_S. Pasa_**

**_B. San yo quiero hacerte unas preguntas_**

**_S. Claro, adelante siéntate_**

**_B. Te gustan los unicornios?_**

**_S. Qué?_**

**_B. Si ya sabes, la gente cree que son solo un mito, pero Lord y yo estamos seguros que existen…_**

**_S. -Genial, esta mujer está más loca que su hermana, rubias tenían que ser-_**

**_B. Y bueno ¿si o no?_**

**_S. Cla.. claro… si..si me_**

**_B. Hablemos de Rachel_**

**_S. De qué?_**

**_B. Tiene novio? Es casada? tienes hijos?_**

**_S. Noo, claro que no, la enana no tiene novio, no está ni nunca se ha casado y hasta donde yo sé no tiene hijos ni planes de_**

**_B. Perfecto y ¿Cuál es su sueño?_**

**_S. Y yo qué sé.. siempre va hablando de musicales y teatros y una cantidad de cosas que ni_**

**_B. Ha estudiado?_**

**_S. Espera.. estas grabando esta conversación?_**

**_B. Claro San, sino sería una pésima reportera ¿no crees?_**

**_S. Si tu lo dices _**_-Enana caliente donde estás, justo te desapareces y me dejas en manos de esta chiflada-_

**_B. Y no me has respondido?_**

**_S. A qué?_**

**_B. Si Rachel ha estudiado?_**

**_S. Si, claro que si, sacamos la secundaria juntas y ahorita está por entrar en la universidad, si la admiten claro_**

**_B. No está segura aún?_**

**_S. Verás de donde somos las cosas no son tan fáciles, así que hay que esperar si eres o no admitido en base a_**

**_B. Ok, y crees que ella quiera ir a estudiar fuera de su país?_**

**_S. Qué? Ok.. Rubita aclaremos algo, a que estás jugando? Y habla claro porque no me gustan las mentiras, ni los enredos ni las confusiones ¿estamos? Además si bien la enana a veces me provoca lanzarla al espacio es como mi hermana ¿entiendes?_**

Brittany estaba acorralada contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación, mirando fijamente a la latina que casi la tenía encima, el azul de sus ojos no perdían detalle del rostro de la chica que le hablaba sin parar

**_B. ok.. ok.. paz y amor_**

**_S. Estoy esperando rubita?_**

**_B. Esta bien, te contare todo pero no me mates_**

La tensión del ambiente desapareció en segundos, una carcajada de Santana aliviando aquel momento incomodo entre ellas dos.

Lágrimas y más lágrimas cubrían aquel rostro de una rubia no tan joven, su mirada rojiza a causa del llanto la tenía fijada en la nada mientras apoyada a aquel balcón de la terraza del hotel era observada

_F. Dicen que si una mujer llora con tanto sentimiento cada lágrima que derrama da vida a una rosa_

_J. Finn! Q..Qué haces aquí_

_Judy intentaba secar su rostro con ambas manos de manera apresurada_

_F. Viendo a un reina llorar_

_J. Yo.. yo.._

_F. Shhh no tienes que explicar nada_

Un abrazo sincero de aquel hombre fue lo que sintió, y aquella sensación de protección llegó a ella y le permitió llorar aún con más libertad

_F. Saca todo el dolor que tienes adentro, mañana será un nuevo día!_

Y ese nuevo día se coló por aquel ventanal de esa habitación donde una rubia junto a una morena amanecían en la cama que las cobijo la noche anterior, la diva había despertado pero en vez de marcharse como tenía que hacerlo hacia sus aposentos, optó por quedarse contemplando a su compañera

R. -Eres tan hermosa, no sé que me hiciste, pero siento que muero sino estoy contigo, no sé como te voy a perder-

La yema de sus dedos suavemente recorría la blanca piel de la rubia que yacía desnuda y boca abajo en aquella cama, sus cabellos amarillos como el sol cubrían parte de su nuca, sus brazos reposaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la mirada de Rachel bajaba lentamente desde su cabeza, pasando por su espalda, los perfectos glúteos que tanto le fascinaba hasta llegar a sus piernas, y como si de un imán se tratara, en un impulso se fue lentamente sobre ella, sus labios se posaron delicadamente en la nunca de Quinn, bajo calmadamente por todo el centro de su columna vertebral provocando que la rubia emitiera una gemido apagado por la sensación que le causo, siguió por sus glúteos apoyándose con sus manos en ambas piernas, continuo su camino hasta llegar al final acariciando sus pies, la rubia se giro bajando su mirada hasta la pequeña diva y pudo ver sus ojos más oscuros brillando por el deseo, regreso de nuevo en ascenso sin dejarle de besar pero algo la detuvo, el centro de su acompañante, una mirada encontrada, una petición silenciosa y una aceptación abriendo sus piernas fue todo lo que necesito para abalanzarse sobre su presa, las caricias las brindaba con su lengua, círculos, semi círculos sobre aquella palpitante, abultada y pequeña prominencia, suspiros inundaban el ambiente, movimientos sutiles y no tantos sobre la cama por parte de la rubia, dedos enredados en aquella cabellera oscura haciendo más presión sobre su zona, y algo dentro de ella que se movía causando un vaivén que la tenían delirando del placer, una sola palabra apenas salida de sus labios anuncio que había llegado

**_Q. RACHEL!_**

Su cuerpo sudoroso por el ritmo alcanzado volvía a desplomarse por completo sobre el lecho que compartía con su amante, las respiraciones agitadas de ambas y el peso de la morena sobre ella hizo que abriera los ojos, ahí estaba observándola con una sonrisa en sus labios

_**R. Te amo, I love you Quinn Fabray**_

_**Q. I love you me too Rachel Berry!**_

Un beso apasionado volvía aparecer en escena, un receso para tomar aire, y otro nuevamente, hasta que sus cuerpos encendidos con tanta provocación empezaron nuevamente una batalla de amor.

_R. Oh Dios! Lo siento.. lo siento yo.._

_S. Pero qué… Enana?_

_R. Solo vine por mis cosas, porque pensé que te habías ido al ensayo y no me lleve lo que necesito y por eso entre pero_

_S. YA.. por dios cállate que me mareas_

_B. Hola Rachel_

Apenas le susurraba la rubia que hacía el intento de incorporarse en la cama, con los cabellos rubios alborotados y bostezando aún por haberse despertado tras el ruido de las voces de ellas.

_R. So.. solo tomo lo que necesito y me marcho_

_S. UN MOMENTO!_

Santana qué había caído en cuenta de lo que la morena se imaginaba, salto cuál resorte de la cama

_R. San en serio yo_

_S. No paso nada entre ella y yo ¿eh? Solo dormimos o es que acaso no ves_

_R. En serio San no es necesario_

_B. Oh my god! Crees que entre ella y yo …_

_R. Si.. digo no.. o si.. no.. no lo siento yo ya me voy_

_S. Hey enana yo no soy una bollera como tu_

_B. Tu vendes bollos Rachel?_

_S. Lesbiana Brittany_

_B. Yo soy lesbiana? No lo sabia!_

La rubia quedaba perdida entre sus pensamientos

_S. No rubita que bollera es igual que lesbiana_

_B. AHH!_

_R. OK.. ok.. si no paso nada como es que Tu y tu están en la misma cama de la habitación donde tu y yo dormimos si hay dos camas?_

_S. estábamos hablando y se hizo de madrugada y de pronto la rubita se quedo sobre mi almohada profundamente dormida_

_R. Y porque no dormistes en mi cama?_

_S. Porque no sabia si la princesa aquí presente haría o no acto de presencia en su habitación_

_R. Ok.. aclarado el asunto_

_B. Si no les importa iré a mi habitación, Lord tubbintong debe estar ebrio en mi cama y no me gusta ese desagradable olor a cigarro que impregna las sabanas._

Unas miradas cruzadas y un pensamiento oculto en cada mente fue lo que obtuvo la ojos azules por respuesta

R/S. -en serio está chica esta chiflada-

_B. Hasta más tarde San y Rach_

_R/S. Ciao Brittany_

Un sonido seco les aviso que ya estaban a solas

_R. En serio pensé que_

_S. cállate diva sino quieres que te eche a la piscina desde aquí_

_R. Aunque tengo que reconocer que se veían lindas así_

_S. RACHEL!_

_R. No San no.. solo bromeaba.. no.._

Un lluvia de almohadas le cayo sobre su cuerpo tras aquel último comentario hecho.

**_Q. Donde estabas?_**

**_B. En la ducha, que tal tu maratón de sexo Quinnie_**

**_Q. Disculpa?_**

**_B. Ya sé que estuviste toda la noche con Rach_**

**_Q. Rach?_**

**_B. Tranquila es de cariño_**

**_Q. Como sabes que estaba con ella?_**

**_B. Te fuiste del pub ayer con ella ¿no?_**

Quinn arqueo su ceja izquierda haciéndole entender a su hermana que no le creía del todo el porque de aquella afirmación sobre haber pasado la noche con la morena

**_B. Está bien, la vi llegar esta mañana a su habitación_**

**_Q. Y qué hacías tu cerca de su habitación?_**

**_B. Me quede ahí_**

**_Q. Tu qué?_**

**_B. Si, con San_**

Brittany estaba arreglándose mientras la otra rubia la miraba confusa

**_Q. Brittany Sofia Fabray que paso entre Santana y tu anoche?_**

**_B. nada! Solo hablamos_**

**_Q. Eres lesbiana?_**

**_B. Lo soy? van dos veces ya  
_**

**_Q. Oh my god!_**

**_B. Lord dice que tal vez, pero que a mi no me gusta que me etiqueten_**

**_Q. No puede ser_**

**_B. Que no puede ser? Siempre has sabido que Lord no calla sus pensamientos_**

**_Q. Te gusta Santana?_**

**_B. Es guapa!_**

**_Q. Eso no responde a mi pregunta_**

**_B. No estoy en un examen, así que paso de responder tus preguntas_**

**_Q. Brittany Sophia Fabray que paso entre tu y esa chica?_**

**_B. Lucy Quinn Fabray no tengo que darte explicaciones porque yo no te pido explicaciones_**

**_Q. Eres mi hermana menor_**

**_B. Y eso que? Además deberías darme las gracias y no someterme a tantos interrogatorios_**

**_Q. Ok.. ok.. te has besado con ella?_**

**_B. Qué? No.. claro que no_**

**_Q. Solo quiero protegerte_**

**_B. Y yo hablar de lo otro ¿podemos?_**

**_Q. Esta bien.. está bien!_**

_"Chicas llegan tarde al ensayo"_

_S. Lo sentimos señorita_

_R. Si, cierto lo sentimos, no volverá a ocurrir_

_"Ok, vamos entonces a reiniciar de nuevo, faltan menos días para el concurso y ya sabemos" ¡tenemos que ganar!_

_M. Mucha fiesta anoche?_

_S. Eso preguntáselo a la enana_

_Sg. En serio Rachel? Con la rubia?_

_R. Shhh_

"Derecha, izquierda, derecha.. vamos chicas que tenemos que apresurar la coreografía"

**_Q. Mamá? Qué haces acá tan sola_**

**_J. Hola hija!_**

**_Q. desayunaste?_**

**_J. Si, pero te acompaño_**

**_Q. Todo bien?_**

**_J. Claro, anoche hable con tu padre_**

**_Q. Qué te dijo?_**

**_"Buenos días bellas damas, que van a ordenar"_**

**_Q. Huevos con tocino, tostadas y zumo de naranja por favor"_**

**_"Y usted?"_**

**_J. No, ya he comido, gracias!_**

**_Q. Y bien_**

**_J. Esta enojado conmigo_**

**_Q. -Raro seria que no- Y está vez por qué?_**

**_J. Quiera hablar con ustedes, y les dije que no estaban conmigo y_**

**_Q. Eso lo enfureció_**

**_J. Si_**

**_Q. Mamá te he dicho miles de veces que_**

**_J. Lo sé, que me de mi puesto, que no deje que me trate así y bla bla bla_**

**_Q. Y entonces?_**

**_J. No entiendes Quinnie, tu padre es.._**

**_Q. Un cerdo_**

**_J. Quinn!_**

**_Q. Ok.. no voy a discutir contigo por eso_**

_S. deberías cantarle algo a tu rubia ¿no crees enana?_

_M. Pues te apoyo chica, cantale algo bonito_

_Sg. algo que la deje con las piernas abiertas_

_M. SUGAR!_

_Sg. Qué?_

_R. Estamos ensayando San, además no necesito de canciones para eso Sugar_

_M. Ok.. ok.. no quiero saber más información, voy por agua que siento que me desmayo_

_S. Unos días juntándose con Berry y ya eres igual de dramática_

Risas se esparcieron en aquel salón de baile donde solo ellas ensayaban.

_R. No le veo lo gracioso_

_S. Ok.. ok.. le cantarás algo?_

_R. Algo como qué?_

_S. Algo en inglés_

_R. Qué?_

_Sg. claro mujer, no pretenderás dedicarle una canción en español para que no entienda nada_

_R. Pero yo no sé hablar inglés hasta cuando debo repetirlo_

_M. Te ayudaremos_

_S. Qué canción quieres?_

_Sg. tengo una idea_

Dos horas después de leer la letra de aquella canción que repentinamente le había entregado Sugar, de ensayar con Mercedes la dicción de cada línea se arriesgaba a ejecutarla, unos acordes de algunos de los músicos que ubico Santana a las afuera del salón de ensayo se preparaban para acompañar a la pequeña diva

**_If I should stay,_**  
**_I would only be in your way._**  
**_So I'll go, but I know_**  
**_I'll think of you in every step of the way._**

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_You, my darling you. Hmm._**

**_Bittersweet memories_**  
**_that is all I'm taking with me._**  
**_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._**  
**_We both know I'm not what you, you need._**

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**

**_I hope life treats you kind_**  
**_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._**  
**_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._**  
**_But above all this, I wish you love._**

**_And I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I will always love you._**  
**_I, I will always love you._**

**_You, darling, I love you._**  
**_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._**

Unos casi cinco minutos después un silencio reino en el sitio

_M. Wow_

_S. Eso fue_

_Sg. increíblemente_

_M. Asombroso_

Los músicos sonrieron y empezaron aplaudir, contagiando a las chicas

_R. Gra.. gracias_

_M. Eres tan buena como yo chica, no tienes que ser tan humilde_

Una mirada azul se poso en los ojos de la latina, una intercambio de sonrisas y salió sigilosamente del lugar.

B.-Lo tengo, lo tengo-

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews.  
**

**A la chica que pregunto sobre el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia, el primer capítulo en Cuba una parte, el resto del fic hasta ahora en Cancún, México.  
**

**Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. Como siempre se aceptan críticas de todo tipo.  
**

**Saludos  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capitulo X

_**Ella y ella**_

**K. Es impresionante!**

**Q. Hola, si yo estoy genial y tu como estas?**

**K. Baa saltemos las formalidades Q**

**Q. Qué es impresionante Kurt?**

**K. La chica del video que me enviastes ¿Rachel?**

**Q. Qué?**

**K. Si, lo vi y me ha dejado sin palabras ¿y sabes lo difícil que es eso no rubita?**

**Q. Britt!**

**K. Qué pinta tu hermanita en todo esto?**

**Q. No, nada.. nada**

**K. Con esa voz seguro queda en la audición**

**Q. Pero.. ella aún no sabe nada**

**K. Como? Estás haciendo esto a sus espaldas?**

**Q. Algo así**

**K. Has perdido la cabeza rubia?**

**Q. No, aún la llevo puesta**

**K. No me causa gracias, sabes que el hecho de hablar con Blaine me ha dejado mal, y estoy haciéndolo por ti, y ahora vas y me sales con que**

**Q. YA, no empieces con el drama por favor**

**K. YO dramático? Pero**

**Q. Hoy.. hoy le diré y tu sigue moviendo tus fichas**

**K. Y si no acepta Quinn?**

**Q. Aceptará, que chica que le ofrezcan su sueño en bandeja de plata se negaría?**

**K. Estas siendo la misma bicht de la secundaria Quinn**

**Q. No es eso y lo sabes**

**K. Te has enamorado? Oh por dios.. es eso?**

**Q. Te tengo que dejar, ¿vale? Hablamos luego**

**K. No rubia ahora me explicas… qué? Me ha colgado!**

_S. Si descubre que te dí esto.. me matará_

_B. No lo hará, confía en mi_

_S. Lo dices en serio rubita?_

_Q. Al fin te encuentro Britt_

_S. La que faltaba_

_Q. Excuse me?_

_B. Te está saludando Q_

_Q. Hello Sam tana_

_S. Santana!_

_B. Creo que te falta practicar más la dicción Q_

_Q. Quiero ver el video Britt_

_B. ¿Cuál video?_

_S. Ok no entiendo nada.. yo me largo.. bye rubias locas!_

_B. Ciao Santy_

_Q. Santy? Ok.. eso no fue lo que pregunte.. el video Britt_

_B. No sé de que me hablas_

_Q. El que le enviastes a Kurt_

_B. Yo no se lo envíe, lo hiciste tú_

_Q. YO?_

_B. Si, es tu email, tú se lo enviastes_

_Q. Aja, así que está en mi email_

_B. Ya no, fue borrado_

_Q. ¿Cómo?_

_B. Es un sorpresa_

_Q. ALTO AHÍ BRITTANY SOPHIA_

_B. Q necesitas más sexo, estás insoportable hoy_

_Q. YO? PERO QUÉ.. Britt.. Britt… arrrrrr_

J**_. Britt cielo, se puede saber por qué tu hermana está dando gritos como loca en el lobby?_**

**_B. No sé má, seguro no le pusieron tocino a sus huevos_**

**_J. Qué?_**

**_B. Me voy má_**

**_J. A donde?_**

**_B. Llevaré a Lord de compras_**

**_J. A lord? Britt… Britt_**

_Sg. Vaya día.. faltan 3 y mis piernas no dan para más_

_M. Chica si apenas hemos bailado poco ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Sg. Pues no sé.. tanto izquierda.. derecha.. giro.. arriba.. me tienen un tanto cansada_

_S. tiene razón, mucha coreografía y poco ensayo de canciones_

_M. Que les parece si cantamos algo pero que no tenga que ver con el concurso?_

_R. Me parece fantástico_

_Sg. uao al fin hablas, pensé que te había comido la lengua cierta rubia.. ah no.. es otra cosa la que te come_

Una carcajada de las tres chicas y el rostro tenso de Rachel se dejaba sentir en ese salón que las había albergado todos esos días

_S. Qué canción quieres cantar?_

_M. Una fuerte, que nos haga estremecer_

_Sg. upa! Que fuerte linda_

_M. Ya sé cual… Sugar a tu puesto_

La inquieta chica le capto y corrió hasta la batería que estaba en un extremo de aquel lugar, donde los músicos tenían varios instrumentos, mientras Santana y Rachel miraban a Mercedes charlar con algunos de los chicos, de la misma forma regreso y les hizo seña, esta será la canción,

_**Mercedes**_

_**Quién te besará de pies a cabeza ?  
Quién te hará el café por la mañana?  
Dime quién te bañara de besos?  
Solo yo...  
Quién te hará tripiar?  
guayo, guayo...**_

Todas

_**Coro:  
Hoy te quiero más que siempre  
Hoy te adoro más que nunca  
Hoy te voy a besar de los pies a la cabeza  
guayo, yo, yo... **_

_**Rachel:  
Quién te hará el amor con luna y playa?  
Quién será tu sol que no te falla,  
Que no te falla  
Dime quién te quitará las espinas de tu corazón?  
Solo yo...  
Tu mi religión, guayo, guayo. **_

_**Todas  
Coro.**_

_**Hoy te quiero más que siempre  
Hoy te adoro más que nunca  
Hoy te voy a besar de los pies a la cabeza  
guayo, yo, yo...**_

_**Santana:  
Te ira besando hasta los pies  
Y subiendo hasta la cabeza  
Sugar:**_

_**Brrrrrr...rasta man**_

_**Santana  
Te irá besando hasta los pies  
Y subiendo hasta la cabeza **_

_**Sugar:  
puquiti, puquiti, puquiti, puquiti pa pa pa**_

_**Santana:  
Te irá besando hasta los pies  
Y subiendo hasta la cabeza **_

_**Sugar:  
va va va besar va va**_

Todas:

_**Coro **_

_**Hoy te quiero más que siempre  
Hoy te adoro más que nunca  
Hoy te voy a besar de los pies a la cabeza  
guayo, yo, yo... **_

_**Rachel:  
Yeah guayo, yo, yo  
Yeah guayo, yo, yo  
Yeah guayo, yo, yo**_

_**Yeah guayo, yo, yo**_

No notaron que eran observadas por Emma y la chica encargada de entrenarlas aquellos días, la música sin presiones corrío por las venas de cada una de ellas, se desinhibieron y entre saltos y movimientos rockeros disfrutaron como nunca haber compartido aquella canción.

_E. Genial chicas, les queda bien ese toque rockero_

_M y S. Gracias_

_R. No sabíamos que usted estaba aquí_

_E. Oh.. no se disculpen, me encanto, veo que si algo tienen en común es el amor por la música, y me alegro de ello._

_"Además Sugar tocas increíblemente bien_

_Sg. Gracias linda!_

_S. Unos días junto a Berry y ya se te pego la gaydad_

_R. Shh callate San_

_Sg. Creo que eso se me pego desde antes_

Un guiño de ojo hacia la morena y un invitación de Emma termino de completar aquel día de ensayo para las chicas.

**_Q. Hola Rachel_**

**_R. Quinn ¿Qué haces aquí? -oh claro ya me va a entender-_**

**_Q. Tu and me_** -genial quién me ve dirá que ahora si estoy loca por estar haciendo tantas señas-**_Come on to dinner_ **-vamos dime que si-

**_R. Dinner?_ **-dinero? No.. no es eso.. dios donde esta la otra rubia cuando se le necesita-

**_Q. Dinner_** -que creerá que le estoy diciendo- Quinn seguía hacienda señas hasta que por fin la pequeña diva entendió

_**R. Ah.. comer, si.. me parece bien.. OK**_

_**Q. Fine!**_

La rubia tomo delicadamente la mano de su pequeña morena y la condujo hasta su habitación, Rachel empezaba a dudar a que tipo de comida se refería la rubia y volvió a entrar en pánico

R. -Comerme a mi será lo que quiere, Dios está mujer es insaciable, aunque no me quejo, tiene un cuerpo que uff, y su cabello, no.. sus ojos.. y-

**_Q. Come on!_**

Rachel quedó boca abierta, en la pequeña terraza de esa habitación se disponía una mesa con dos puestos, un mantel blanco la cubría, dos pequeños candelabros con velas encendidas, en el centro un florero lleno de rosas rojas, dos copas por servir y una botella de vino.

**_R. Es… wow.. no sé que decirte_**

**_Q. Please sit down_**

**_R. Gracias Quinn_**

La rubia le sirvió una exquisita comida al estilo vegano, Brittany le había comentado que la morena no le gustaba comer carne, de hecho solo lo hacia en ocasiones por obligación, esta información le permitió a Quinn ordenar un platillo adecuado para ella.

**_Q. Qu.. Quesadillas ve.. vegerianas_**

**_R. Vegetarianas_**

**_Q. Yes! Do you want salad?_**

**_R. Si, yes!_**

**_Q. And?_**

**_R. Yes!_**

Quinn terminaba de servirle de los varios platillos que tenían a su disposición, tomo asiento y se quedó hipnotizada en los ojos chocolates de la morena

**_R. Comemos?_**

**_Q. Yes!_**

La cena paso en silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias, además que no se entenderían, solo los gestos de la rubia para con la morena le demostraban cuan enamorada estaba, porque si bien era cierto que había pasado apenas días desde que se conocieron, Quinn estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Rachel.

_**Q. Wait please!**_

_**R. Pero.. Quinn**_

Entraron unos hombres a la terraza donde cenaban, con guitarras y violines, Rachel se quedó boquiabierta cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de la rubia

_Quinn._

_**A veces me pregunto si  
Yo viviría igual sin tí  
No sé si yo sabré olvidarte  
Y en un instante puedo ver  
Que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,  
Inolvidable para mí  
Me pareció otra historia que  
El tiempo se llevó con él,  
Tú no me dejes más,  
Nunca me dejes  
Y mientras más te añoro, más  
Profundo dentro de mí estás,  
Tú no me dejes más,  
Entérate que ya  
Jamás te olvidaré**_

**_Oigo tu voz y tu alegría,_**  
**_Siguen en mí, son todavía_**  
**_Como un tatuaje de mi piel_**

**_Te veo y sé que tú no estás,_**  
**_Te busco y sé que no vendrás,_**  
**_Sobre mis labios siento_**  
**_Tu forma de besar_**

**_Eres intensamente mía,_**  
**_Lo más que tengo y que he tenido,_**  
**_Tú no me dejes más,_**  
**_Nunca me dejes_**  
**_Y mientras más te miro, más_**  
**_De tí me puedo enamorar,_**  
**_Tú no me dejes más,_**  
**_Nunca me dejes,_**  
**_No lo hagas más porque..._**

**_Si miro al cielo_**  
**_Yo siento que serás_**  
**_Inolvidable para mí,_**  
**_Oh no, no, no,_**  
**_Tú no me dejes más,_**  
**_Nunca me dejes_**  
**_Inolvidable nada más_**  
**_Ni nada menos tú serás,_**  
**_Tu no me dejes más,_**  
**_Nunca me dejes_**  
**_No,..._**  
**_Nunca me dejes,_**  
**_Nunca me dejes_**

En ese instante Santana y la rubia de ojos azules se colaban en la terraza sorprendiendo a la pequeña diva

_Santana y Brittany_**_  
No, no... Y se hace grande y crece en mí  
Este deseo que sentí  
Tú no me dejes más  
Nunca me dejes_**

**_Y mientras más te  
Añoro más_**

Quinn**_  
Profundo dentro  
de mí estás_**

_Santana y Brittany_**_  
Tú no me dejes más_**

_Quinn**  
**__Que sola ya sin tí_  
_Ahora y siempre te veré_  
_En mi mirada,_  
Inolvidable 

**_R. Wow!_**

**_Q. Te amo Rachel._**

No hubo más palabras, un beso lleno de sentimientos recibió como agradecimiento aquella rubia.

**_S. Ok… creo que me dará un como diabético, mejor me voy_**

**_B. Espera_**

**_R. Y yo te amo a ti Quinn._**

**_S. Me pagarás la insulina de por vida rubita_**

**_B. Qué lindas, que lindo es el amor_**

**_S. Aggggg_**

**_Q. Gracias_**

Quinn hacía seña a los músicos para que se marcharan, acto seguido quedaron las cuatro chicas en aquella pequeña terraza

**_S. Bien nosotras sobramos, de seguro querrán practicar sus acrobacias toda la noche.. así que_**

**_B. Espera Santy_**

**_R. Dile que es lo más hermoso que han hecho por mi?_**

**_S. Porque no se lo dices todo, de seguro ya entiendo perfecto el español_**

**_B. No lo entiende Santy, le tuve que ayudar a memorizar la letra y demás_**

**_Q. Ok Brittany explícame que hablan?_**

**_B. Nothing!_**

**_R. Amo cuando levanta esa ceja_**

**_S. Si esta noche muero de exceso de azúcar serás la culpable enana._**

**_B. Dice que es lo más hermoso y especial que han hecho por ella_**

**_Q. Es lo menos que puedo hacer_**

**_B. Que haría mucho más_**

**_S. Sabes que siempre he pensado rubita que no traduces lo que ella dice textualmente?_**

**_B. Santy como puedes decirme eso?_**

**_Q. Ok que me pierdo que pasa entre Santana y tu?_**

**_S/B. Nothing!_**

Quinn y Rachel miraron a las otras dos de forma interrogante, algo ocurría y ellas no sabía del todo que era

**_B. Tú querías decirle algo a ella ¿recuerdas?_**

**_Q. Aja_**

**_B. Y?_**

**_Q. Rachel no quiero perderte, quiero que vengas conmigo a New York_**

**_B. Dice que no quiere perderte, que quiere que vayas a New York con nosotras_**

**_R. Quinn…._**

**_S. piénsalo enana, esa una oportunidad única en tu vida_**

**_R. Yo.. me siento halagada… y me gustaría …_**

**_B. Dirá que si_**

**_R. Pero .. no puedo Quinn, mi vida está en la Habana, mi tío, mis amigos, mi casa.. yo.. yo te amo_**

**_B. No irá Q, dice que en su país esta su vida, pero te ama_**

**_Q. Oh my god!_**

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sin ser consciente su rostro se envolvía en un líquido proveniente de sus ojos, lágrimas!

**_R. Yo sé que estos días han sido un sueño, nunca imagine vivir nada de esto, y créeme jamás.. jamás te voy a olvidar_**

**_B. Para ella han sido unos días de sueños, jamás pensó vivir nada de esto y que nunca te olvidará_**

**_Q. Rachel no, please.. please_**

**_R. I´m sorry Quinn, so sorry_**

**_Q. I love you Rachel, please_**

Rachel no pudo más y salió corriendo despavorida de aquella habitación, dejando en ella una parte de su corazón.

**_S. RACHEL!_**

**_B. Lo siento Q, de verdad lo siento._**

**_Q. Yo igual Britt.. yo igual…_**

Quinn salió con el paso pesado de allí en busca de un poco de aire que oxigenarán sus ideas y a su oprimida alma.

**_S. Oye la rubia estará bien?_**

**_B. No lo sé Santy, puedes hacer algo por mi?_**

**_S. Qué quieres rubita_**

**_B. Dile a Rachel que si cambia de idea, una vida la estará esperando es New York con los brazos abiertos_**

**_S. Con una vida te refieres a tu hermana?_**

**_B. Con ella incluida_**

**_S. No te entiendo?_**

**_B. Quinn ha movido algunos contactos, le iban a hacer una audición en una escuela de teatro reconocida allá, podía estudiar para ser actriz y cantante, pero…_**

**_S. Oh Dios!_**

**_B. No siempre las personas quieren cumplir sus sueños_**

**_S. Es más complicado que eso Brittany_**

**_B. ¿Por qué las personas son complicadas?_**

**_S. No lo sé_**

**_B. Sé que la ayudarás_**

**_S. Es cabezota, no estoy tan segura_**

**_B. Si ama a Q, reaccionará, o al menos eso espero!_**

_F. Russel?_

_Q. Qué?_

_F. Esas lágrimas llevan el nombre de tu padre?_

_Q. Que te importa Hudson_

_F. Sé que en este momento soy la última persona que quieres ver, que crees que soy una patan_

_Q. Lo eres!_

_F. No soy tan malo Quinn, si algún día necesitas.. lo que sea.._

_Q. Serias el último sobre la faz de la tierra al que buscaría_

_F. pues me buscastes para los papeles de tu ¿amiga?_

_Q. Eso no fue buscarte, estoy estorcionandote_

_F. Es cierto, pero digamos que me gusta darle un nombre menos … fuerte?_

_Q. Me quieres dejar sola?_

_F. están viendo la posibilidad de que ella pueda ir a USA_

_Q. De qué rayos hablas?_

_F. De la chica cubana_

_Q. Pe.. pero como sabes?_

_F. Brittany no te dijo?_

_Q. Que tiene que ver Britt con todo esto?_

_F. Me entrego copias de la documentación de la chica esta mañana ¿No lo sabías?_

_Q. Hay posibilidades para ella?_

_F. Según mi contacto tal vez_

_Q. ¿Como?_

_F. Con una invitación de algún lugar donde trabajar o estudiar, se le sacaría una permisología legal por un tiempo determinado, luego volvería a su país_

_Q. Y si no quiere volver?_

_F. Pues tendría que casarse para obtener la nacionalidad_

_Q. Puede hacer eso?_

_F. Por supuesto, es normal de hecho_

_Q. No detengas los trámites Hudson_

_F. No pensaba hacerlo, además estoy bajo… presión_

Quinn se seco el rostro y acto seguido dejo a Finn para marcharse hacia su habitación

_F. De nada Quinn.._ -las rubias Fabray.. que complicadas.. pero como dejan marcas-

**_Q. Britt sigues ahí?_**

**_R. Soy yo Quinn_**

**_Q. Rachel!_**

La morena se abalanzó a los brazos de la rubia y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello se echo a llorar desesperadamente, Quinn aferró sus brazos a su cintura y junto con ella sumo su llanto.

_Sm. Una copa?_

_S. Hoy no guapo_

_Sm. Y eso?_

_S. No estoy de animos_

_Sm. Ni para bailar?_

_S. Para nada_

_Sm. Qué te ocurre?_

_S. Una amiga que se le aparecio el genio de la lámpara maravillosa_

_Sm. En serio?_

_S. aja_

_Sm. Y entonces? No sería para estar feliz_

_S. no cuando la idiota lo rechaza_

_Sm. Ups. Lo siento_

_S. No más que yo, no más que yo Sam._

**_Q. puedes venir conmigo a Ney york Rachel_**

La pequeña diva aún seguía sollozando, Quinn la había acostado en la cama y ella se mantenía sobre el pecho de su rubia

**_Q. Allá podrás estudiar actuación, o cantar en Broadway, incluso entrar al cine o televisión, podrás hacer lo que quieras Rachel, porque serás libre, libre amor!_**

**_R. I Can´t… I can´t_**

Susurrando "No puedo" se quedo dormida en brazos de su princesa rubia.

**_Q. No te voy a perder Rachel, no puedo, yo no puedo!_**

* * *

**_Continuara...  
_**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y follows. Como siempre se aceptan críticas de todo tipo. Lamento el final triste de este capítulo.. este fic no es "tan dramático" como el otro que estoy subiendo... pero hoy le toco... Espero les guste.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

Capítulo XI.

**_Ella y ella_**

Aquella mañana levanto en el paraíso terrenal de Cancún, Rachel había desaparecido de los brazos de la rubia, un halo de tristeza se instalo en su rostro. Por su parte la morena se estaba duchando en su habitación para salir a su respectivo ensayo con las chicas

**_S. Así que después de todo el drama si te quedaste con la rubia?_**

**_R. No tengo ganas de hablar San, hoy no_**

**_S. Hey Rach_**

La morena giro para enfrentar su mirada

**_S. Es una oportunidad de oro, yo en tu lugar me lo pensaría_**

**_R. No tengo nada que pensar San_**

**_S. Como que no? Sabes lo que están haciendo? Están viendo la posibilidad de que te audiciones en una de esas famosas escuelas de arte de allá, mira Rachel yo_**

**_R. No lo entiendes ¿cierto?_**

**_S. Lo intento pero no me das un argumento_**

**_R. Allá en esa tierra de donde muchos quieren escapar está mi vida, mi familia_**

**_S. Solo tienes a Leroy_**

_**R. Pero él es mi familia San, ese hombre al que todos señalan de gay, de rebelde, al que humillan, ese hombre me ha dado un hogar, me ha cuidado cuando Shelby se cansó de mi y me boto como se bota un trasto viejo, ha velado por mis noches de insomnio, o cuando enfermaba, ha estado allí para mi siempre, mis amigos, Tú y tu familia San, ustedes son todo lo que tengo**_

_**S. Rachel**_

_**R. Ella es ese príncipe azul que tanto soñé con que llegará en mi rescate, pero resulto ser una mujer, una hermosa y bella mujer, que irónico ¿no? Me ofrece villas y castillos y yo.. no puedo aceptarlo.**_

Era la primera vez que Santana veía a Rachel tan afectada, ni cuando su madre la abandonó para buscar una mejor vida quedó tan abatida, como ahora sonaba, y por fin entendió, su corazón estaba dividido, entre el amor por su familia y amigos y el amor por una princesa de cuentos de hadas que salió de los libros que Leroy le leía antes de irse a dormir para convertirse en su realidad.

_Q. Qué hago para que cambie de opinión Britt_

_B. Lord dice que tienes que ir a Cuba_

_Q. Creo que tienes razón Lord_

_B. Es la primera vez que le das la razón a tubbi_

_Q. Es la primera vez que no tengo idea de que hacer_

_B. Así es el amor?_

_Q. Creo que si Britt_

_B. Santana_

_Q. Que pasa con ella?_

_B. Invitala a venir a New York_

_Q. Qué?_

_B. Si ella viene es muy probable que convenza a Rachel, ambas son muy unidas, ofrecele esa posibilidad._

_Q. No lo sé Britt, no es tan fácil_

_B. Nadie dijo que el amor lo fuera ¿o sí?_

El silencio tomo aquella habitación, dos hermanas acostadas en esa cama de hotel con un gato en medio buscando una posible solución.

**_"Rachel que te pasa, concéntrate.. vamos de nuevo"_**

**_R. Lo siento.. ok.. otra vez_**

**_Sg. Que le pasa San_**

**_S. Está triste_**

**_M. Eso ya lo sabemos, la pregunta es por qué?_**

**_S. Su rubia_**

**_Sg. La engaño?_**

**_S. NO_**

**_"Hey bajen la voz que estamos ensayando"_**

**_M. Y entonces_ **-susurraba apenas-

_**S. La rubia le ofreció el paraíso**_

_**Sg. Como?**_

_**M. Le propuso que se fuera con ella?**_

_**S. Aja**_

_**Sg. uao y que dijo?**_

_**S. Que no**_

_**M/Sg. QUE?**_

_**"Chicas por favor, Rachel no sé que te ocurre pero no estás llegando a las notas altas hoy, vamos de nuevo"**_

_**Sg. Por qué no?**_

**_M. Por su familia_**

**_S. exacto_**

**_Sg. Que mal!_**

**_M. Si se van a separar, al menos que los últimos días sean para recordar_**

**_Sg. Apoyo total_**

**_S. Que así sea hermanas!_**

En el día Quinn decidió irse a pasear por las blancas playas del lugar, en compañía de Brittany y Sam, su madre había decidido ir de compras por la ciudad, y de Finnepto no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en saber donde andaba.

_Sm. Está noche hay una fiesta en uno de los clubes cercanos al hotel, que dicen ¿se apuntan?_

_B. Yo sí, quiero divertirme_

_Q. Te estás divirtiendo desde que llegamos_

_B. A eso vinimos Quinnie_

_Sm. Y Tu no te animas?_

_Q. No lo sé, no tengo mucho animo_

_B. Podemos decirle a San_

_Sm. Me gusta esa idea_

Quinn miró de forma sospechosa a su hermana, empezaba a tener una sensación extraña con respecto a la repentina amistad de Brittany y Santana.

_B. Voy a ver donde está y le aviso_

_Sm. Ok, dile que a las 22h en el lobby_

_B. Bye_

_Sm. Hey levanta ese animo_

_Q. Es difícil cuando sabes que no verás más a la persona que amas_

_Sm. Se morirá?_

_Q. No_

_Sm. Entonces el que no puedas verla más está en ti, en nadie más!_

B**_. Hey San_**

**_S. Hola Britt_**

**_B. Te estaba buscando_**

**_S. Y como para qué?_**

**_B. Quede con Sam y Quinn esta noche para ir a un club de fiesta ¿quieren venir?_**

**_S. Pues habíamos planeado ir por ahí esta noche_**

**_B. Oh!_**

**_S. Pero si quieren vamos todos?_**

**_B. Si, me parece genial_**

**_S. Bien! A qué hora?_**

**_B. A las 22 en el lobby_**

**_S. Perfecto_**

**_B. Ok._**

**_S. Hasta ahora_**

**_B. Hey Santy_**

**_S. Si?_**

**_B. Quería preguntarte algo_**

S. -Ahora me dirá que si creo que los dragones vuelan-

_B. Te gustaría venir conmigo a New york?_

La cara de la latina fue de total sorpresa, jamás pensó que aquella rubia ojos azules la abordará con una proposición así

**_B. Y? que me dices?_**

**_S. Britt… ehh.. no me esperaba eso_**

**_B. Qué cosa?_**

**_S. Que me propusieras irme contigo así_**

**_B. No veo nada de malo_**

**_S. No, no.. es decir no lo digo por eso.. es qué…_**

**_B. Eres tan buena como Rachel, y pues allá hay espacio para ti también_**

**_S. Brittany yo.. no sé que decir_**

**_B. piénsalo Santy, ahora me voy que deje a tubbi en el spa con un baño de chocolate_**

Un beso en la mejilla anuncio la partida de la ojos azules

**_S. Gato y chocolate? Dios esta mujer está muy loca!_**

La noche cayó, y cada uno en su lugar se preparaba para irse a disfrutar, después de todo, no siempre se estaba en un lugar tan sensacional

_S. Estará Quinn con nosotras_

_R. Quinn?_

_S. Pero sino quieres le digo a Britt que no y_

_R. NO! Que no acepte su propuesta no significa que no quiera verla San_

_S. O..OK!_

_**Sg. Donde están? Son las 22:20**_

_**M. Ya aparecerán**_

_**Q. Good Night**_

_**M/Sg. Good Night**_

_**B. Hola chicas, me llamo Britt, ella es mi hermana Quinn**_

_**Sg. Un placer**_

_**M. Un gusto**_

_**Sg. Así que tu eres la famosa rubia**_

_**Q. Excuse me, I don´t speak spanish**_

_**B. Dicen que tienes fama**_

_**Q. Yo?**_

_**Sg. Nothing Quinn? Nice to meet you!**_

_**Q. All right!**_

_**Sg. No entiendo a Rachel**_ -susurraba para no ser escuchada por las dos rubias-

**_M. Por qué dices eso?_**

**_Sg. Si esta mujer me propone irme con ella, abandono hasta mi sombra_**

**_M. Cada vez suenas más bollera_**

**_Sg. Si es por esa mujer… donde firmo mi postulación a la bollo del año?_**

**_R. Hola de nuevo chicas, Hey Quinn_**

Ambas quedaron paradas frente a frente, la morena lucía un hermoso vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo que dejaban ver sus largas y perfectas piernas

**_Q. Hola Rachel_**

**_S. Bien nos vamos a conquistar este lugar_**

salieron todos del hotel en dirección al club para disfrutar de aquella noche

**_Sg. esto es genial_**

**_Sm. Se los dije, acá hacen fiestas fabulosas_**

**_M. A mover el bote nenas_**

Se dirigía directo a la pista donde un gran número de personas bailaban al ritmo de la música

**_S. Vamos_ **-tomo al rubio de la mano y se adentraron entre tanta gente

**_Sg. Bailas?_**

**_B. Claro_**

**_Sg. Vamos, Rachel y Quinn ¿no vienen?_**

**_R. En un rato, pediré algo de tomar_**

**_Sg. You?_**

**_Q. No, Thanks_**

**_R. Deberías ir con ellas_**.. hizo algunas señas y luego se fue en dirección de la barra

**_"Buenas noches guapa, que quieres para tomar?"_**

**_R. Que me recomiendas_**

**_"Que tal un margarita"_**

**_R. Bien, entonces uno de esos para mi_**

**_Q. Rachel_**

**_R. Disfruta Quinn_**

La rubia como siempre no sabia a que se refería así que opto por tomarla por la cintura y pegarse a ella y empezó a moverse al ritmo de aquella música latina que podría hasta levantar un muerto de su tumba, Rachel dejó que Quinn la guiase, poco a poco se metieron entre la gente y sin darse cuenta estaban en mitad de la pista, un baile sensual que estaba llamando la atención de muchos

_**Sg. uao esa es rubia es caliente**_

**_M. mm vamos a ver de que esta hecha_**

Las dos chicas se acercaron a ellas y jalaron a Rachel del brazo, dejando a Sugar frente a Quinn quién se le movía de adelante hacia atrás haciendo uso de sus atributos mientras una morena cercana a ellas dejaba ver sus celos

**_M. solo bailan diva, deja los celos_**

**_R. ¿Celosa yo? Ja_**

Con pronunciados movimientos de cadera saco a Sugar de su camino y enredo sus manos en el cuello de su rubia, enredaron sus piernas y dejaron que la música fuera su control de mando

**_Sm. Esto es sexy_**

**_S. Hey rubio.. cuidado ¿eh?_**

**_Sm. Pero tu lo eres más_**

Fue a robarle un beso a la otra latina pero los reflejos hicieron que esquivara al chico

_**S. No eres tan rápido**_

_**Sm. Puedo ser lo que tu quieras!**_

_**S. Mira a la otra rubita**_

Brittany bailaba con una desconocida que al igual que las otras chicas tenía el ritmo en su piel, ambas daban un espectáculo increíble en aquella pista, poco a poco se había formado un semi circulo y era una batalla, hermana contra hermana

**_Sm. Wow!_**

Quinn y Britt seguía los pasos, bajaban y subían, movían sus cinturas y hacían unos paso que causaban gracia a los testigos de aquel baile

_"Vamos rubia así se hace"_

_"Estoy disponible esta noche"_

Rachel se pegaba más a Quinn para marcar territorio ante tantos comentarios que escuchaba entre aquel público

**_"Lo haces magnifico guapa"_**

**_B. Tú también_**

**_Sg. Oficialmente me declaro Gay_**

**_M. Eso ya no es noticia!_**

La canción termino junto con los aplausos

**_Sg. Eso estuvo hot_**

**_R. Gracias Sugar!_**

**_S. No sabia que bailabas rubita_**

**_B. Soy porrista, así que es parte de mi rutina_**

**_Sm. En serio_**

_**"Quisiera verte de uniforme, te debes ver sexy"**_

_**R. Y tu quién eres?**_

_**"Me llamo Sandra, soy de Puerto Rico"**_

_**B. Y Quinn?**_

_**R. Quinn? Está … oh.. ya no está**_

La rubia se aparto cautelosamente del grupo cuando vio algo que le pareció una visión, pero se fue acercando hasta la entrada de aquel club y su rostro palideció

**_Q. Russel, fue un susurro pero como si de oídos bionicos se tratará ese hombre rubio, de mirada penetrante y expresión seria giro y se encontró de frente con su hija mayor_**

**_Ru. Quinn!_**

**_Q. Qué.. Qué haces aquí_**

**_Ru. Termine de cerrar el trato antes en Japón y me quedaron unos 3 días libres, así que decidí unirme a este viaje en familia_**

Quinn seguía plantada sin poder moverse ni mucho menos pensar

**_Ru. Donde está tu madre y tu hermana?_**

Brittany venía con la chica recién conocida tomada de la mano en busca de Quinn

**_B. Papí!_**

**_Ru. Britt, qué haces_**

La mirada fulminante fue directo sobre Quinn

**_B. Ups, creo que estamos en problemas_**

* * *

**_Continuara...  
_**

**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. Lamento la espera, tratare de acelerar las actualizaciones ya que está historia no es muy larga. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo.  
**

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XII_**

**_Ella y ella  
_**

_Ru. Por qué hablas en español?_

"_Quién es este señor?"_

_B. Mi papá_

"_Ok.. me voy, gusto en conocerte guapa"_

La chica salió volando de aquel triángulo que se había formado entra padres e hijas

_Q. Co.. como llegaste a este lugar?_

_Ru. No hay nada que un par de dolares no hagan hablar_

_Q. pe.. pero nadie sabia_

_Ru. Claro que si.. el recepcionista me dio la información, ahora la pregunta es que hacen ustedes aquí? Y su madre?_

Ambas se miraron reflejando nerviosismo y preocupación, pues sospechaban del paradero de ella

_B. Está en el hotel_

_Ru. No, no esta allí_

_Q. debió salir a dar una vuelta_

_Ru. Y Finn donde está?_

_B. En el baño_

_Ru. Bueno, si es así tomaré un trago con él_

_Q. Debes estar cansado papá_

_Ru. Estoy bien Quinn, Britt quién era es chica y por qué le tomabas de la mano?_

_Q. hay mucha gente, si no lo hace se pierde_

_Ru. Le pregunte a tu hermana no a ti_

_**S. Y Britt?**_

"_**Está con su papá"**_

_**Sm/S. Su qué?**_

"_**Su padre, un señor todo estirado y con cara de pocos amigos"**_

_**Sm. Pensé que había venido solo con su madre y aquel tipo**_

_**S. Huele a problemas**_

_**Sm. Y muchos**_

_**R. De qué hablan?**_

_**S/Sm. Nada**_

_Ru. Un whisky doble por favor, quieren algo?_

_B. Dos margaritas_

_Ru. Dos qué? Están tomando alcohol_

_Q. Papá no somos unas niñas_

_Ru. Dos coca colas para ellas_

Ganas de salir corriendo era las que tenía Quinn, ahora si estaba muy complicado sus planes, su cerebro estaba en blanco, tratando de organizar las piezas

_B. Tienes que ir por mamá_

_Q. Y como hacemos eso?_

_B. Papi quiero presentarte unos amigos_

_Ru. Amigos?_

_B. Aja, están por allá ¡vamos!_

Quinn aprovecho la jugada de Brittany y salio a toda prisa del club, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venía tras ella

_**R. Quinn!**_

_**Q. Rachel **_

La abrazo y la alzó, era una forma de bajar los niveles de angustia que tenía tras encontrar a su padre

_**Sm. Nos dijo esa chica que tu padre estaba aquí**_

_**Q. Asi es Sam, es.. es un desastre**_

_**Sm. Dice que es un desastre el que su padre esté aquí**_

_**R. Por qué?**_

_**Q. Es un hombre de temerle Rachel**_

_**Sm. Le tienen miedo**_

_**Q. Él si descubre lo que tu, Brit y San vieron hace unos días es capaz de matarlos**_

_**R. Que dice?**_

_**Sm. Su mamá corre peligro y el otro chico también**_

_**R. Oh por dios! Se enteró?**_

_**Sm. Él lo sabe?**_

_**Q. Qué? No.. no.. pero puede sino llegamos a tiempo**_

_**Sm. Vamos**_

_**Q. Come on Rachel!**_

_F. Sé que no me creerás pero siento que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_

_J. Lo dices por hacerme sentir bien, pero aún así_

_F. Shh vamos no llores, no por él_

_J. No te haces una idea Finn_

_F. Con lo que he visto me basta_

Acerco su cabeza al hombro del chico y se apoyo en su brazo para derramar aquellas lágrimas que eran una forma de liberar tanta tristeza acumulada en su corazón durante tantos años de amargura junto a un hombre que no hacía más que humillarla y dominarle a su antojo.

_**Sm. Donde crees que está**_

_**Q. No tengo idea, pero hasta que no la encuentre no me quedaré tranquila**_

_**R. Sam**_

_**Sm. Eh.. si.. disculpa Rachel, dice que hasta que no encuentre a su madre no estará tranquila**_

_**Q. Dile que no quiero que me deje esta noche**_

_**Sm. QUÉ? **_

_**Q. Vamos Sam, tú sabes hablar español.. yo no**_

_**Sm. Me tocará enseñarte**_

_**Q. Vamos**_

_**Sm. Dice que te quedes con ella está noche**_

_**R. QUÉ?**_

A lo lejos se dibujaban dos figuras de una pareja que caminaban lentamente como no queriendo llegar a su destino

_**Sm. Ese no es el chico al que buscas?**_

_**Q. Me parece que si**_

_**R. Es su mamá?**_

_**Q. Yes, is my mom**_

_**Sm. Vamos date prisa, que tu padre debe estar buscándote **_

_**Q. Hey Hudson**_

Finn detuvo bruscamente sus pasos al ver como la rubia se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos y con cara de pocos amigos

_F. Quinn!_

_J. Hija que haces aquí_

Sin mediar palabra tomo a Finn del brazo y lo empujo apartándolo de su madre

_J. Pero que comportamiento es ese Quinn_

_**Q. Mi padre está aquí**_

_J. No_

_**Q. Si**_

_F. Dios mio!_

_**Q. Ve a tu habitación mamá**_

_J. Hija.. no.. no es lo que crees.. yo_

_**Q. BASTA! No .. no me des explicaciones**_

_F. Quinn no le _

_**Q. Tú cállate HUDSON, ahora te vienes conmigo **_

Sam y Rachel desde unos metros observaban la escena, uno entendía a la perfección todo lo que se decían y otra sabía que algo bueno no era por el tono de las voces y sus movimientos de manos al hablar.

_F. A donde crees que me llevas_

_J. Quinn.. Quinn_

_**Sm. Disculpe señora Fabray será mejor que le haga caso a Quinn**_

_J. Y usted quién es?_

_**Sm. Un amigo**_

Judy se giró y observó a Rachel detenidamente, algo en la chica atrajo su atención

_J. Y ella es?_

Sam miro a Rachel en forma cómplice

_**R. My name is Rachel Berry**_

J. _Eres amiga de Quinn?_

_**Sm. Si, ella es amiga de Quinn, yo las presente**_

El chico sacaba de apuros a la morena quién intentaba no quedar mal con la madre de la rubia

_**Q. Hey vamos!**_

_**Sm. Tenemos qué..**_

_J. Si.. será lo mejor_

_**Sm. Un placer señora**_

_**J. Igual**_

Ambos se marcharon intentando alcanzar a los otros dos que habían avanzado bastante rápido.

_Ru. Finn está tardando mucho, estás segura que está en los servicios?_

_B. Si papí, creo que se sentía mal_

_Ru. Mal?_

_B. Comió unos burritos.. y bueno.. ya_

_Ru. Entiendo!_

Minutos más tarde…

_Q. Entra_

_F. Qué? Tu padre me querrá matar_

_Q. Si no te mata él lo haré yo créeme_

_Sm. Vamos amigo_

_F. Quién rayos eres tú?_

_Q. Date prisa Finnepto o perderé la paciencia y le diré la verdad a Russel_

_F. Ok.. ok_

_Ru. Y tu no hablas?_

_S. No_

Santana trataba de no mostrarse débil ante aquel hombre altivo que se presentaba ante ella.

_Sg. Es tímida con los extraños por eso no habla_

_Ru. Y como conocieron a mis hijas?_

_Sg. pues su hija mayor es_

_B. Muy amiga mia…_

_Ru. Pero como Britt?_

_B. Estudia en la academia de baile a la que voy papá_

_Ru. En serio?_

M. -pobres rubias, entre más abren la boca más se hunden-

_F. Señor Fabray!_

_Ru. Finn, ya era hora, pensé que te habías muerto en los servicios_

_F. Ser_

_Q. Si, tuvimos que darle una pastilla para el dolor ¿cierto Sam?_

_Sm. Aja_

_Ru. Estás mejor? Te ves pálido_

_F. Si, es.. solo.._

_B. El burrito que se comió, y eso que le advertimos que no lo hiciera_

Un entramado de mentiras que dejaban fuera de lugar a Finn salvaron la noche de que se revelaran secretos, que como su nombre lo dice, tenían que seguir en "secreto".

Dos horas después

_**Q. Rachel**_

_**R. Quinn**_

_**Q. Ven conmigo**_

_**B. Que vayas con ella**_

_**R. Qué? No, ni soñarlo su padre me da mucho miedo, es más ustedes inventaron tantas mentiras en segundos que significa que también tienen miedo**_

_**S. Ve con la rubia loca**_

_**R. San!**_

_**S. O vas enana o yo misma te envío como ya te imaginas a su lado…**_

_**R. O.. ok pero si no vivo para la competencia será tu culpa**_

_**M. Tranquila diva, que siempre puedo sustituirte**_

_**Sg. O si prefieres te sustituyo yo con la rubia?**_

El chiste a Sugar le quedó mal, Rachel le lanzó una mirada mortal

_**B. Si las miradas mataran**_

_**M. tendríamos otra baja para el viernes**_

Risas fueron lo que se escucharon en aquella entrada del hotel

_F. Bien señor Fabray sano y salvo en su habitación_

_Ru. Has visto a Judy esta noche?_

_F. perdón?_

_Ru. Si, es que llegue y no estaba en el hotel y no sé donde se habrá metido_

_F. Seguro ya está durmiendo, son más de las tres_

_Ru. Tienes razón Finn, que descanses_

_F. Igual_

Quedo parado frente a la puerta y sin saber porque sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar.

_S. Bien es hora de que me vaya a dormir y tu deberías hacer lo mismo rubita_

_B. San!_

_S. Si?_

_B. Puedo quedarme contigo?_

_S. Eh… y eso como para qué?_

_B. Estoy enojada con Lord y si a eso le sumas que mi padre me enviará al Himalaya cuando se entere que le he mentido…_

_S. Ok.. pero si .._

No pudo terminar de hablar, un beso inesperado la silencio, uno suave proveniente de una no muy lúcida ojos azules.

_**Q. Ven conmigo a New York please!**_

_**R. Co.. como dices?**_

_**Q. Ven conmigo a New York Rachel Berry**_

La morena sorprendida se había erguido de nuevo en la cama donde yacía acostada con la rubia que le había robado la razón

_**R. Quinn.. yo**_

_**Q. Te amo.. yo te amo**_

Sus manos sujetaron sus mejillas y un dulce beso basto para corroborar aquella declaración.

_S. Eso fue…_

_B. Horrible_

Risas por parte de ambas inundaron la habitación de las latinas.

_S. No soy como Berry … _

_B. Ni yo como Quinn.. digo no es que no beses bien.. pero_

_S. Si.. igual.. digo.. tu tampoco besas mal pero.._

_B. Amigas para siempre San?_

_S. Amigas para siempre Britt!_

La luz del sol bañaba las costas azules de Cancún, otro día pasaba y uno menos quedaba para aquella competencia en donde dos chicas tenían fijado sus sueños de grandeza, no era algo de tanta repercusión pero para sus ilusiones significaba mucho

"_**Vamos chicas, nos queda solo un día, ustedes pueden"**_

_**Sg. Creo que fue mala idea tomar tantas margaritas**_

_**M. Y mala idea dejar que la diva se fuera con la rubia**_

_**R. Pueden dejar de hablar, me martilla la cabeza**_

_**S. La cabeza o**_

_**R. SAN!**_

"_**CHICAS POR FAVOR, podemos concentrarnos?"**_

_Q. Has visto a mamá?_

_B. No, has visto a Lord?_

_Q. Se te perdió la bola de pelos?_

_B. No le digas así Q_

_Q. Es como debería de llamarse_

_Ru. Buenos días!_

_Q/B. Hola papá_

_J. Hijas!_

La cara de Judy era de una amargura total, el brillo que había en sus ojos días atrás por arte de magia desapareció

_B. Te sientes bien mamí_

_Ru. Por que no se sentiría bien?_

_Q. Le pregunto a mamá_

_Ru. Y desde cuando recibo ordenes de mis hijas?_

_Q. Cuando puedes dejar de ser un controlador?_

J_. BASTA! Estamos de vacaciones no en un campo de batalla_

B. -Estos serán unos largos días-

_R. Besaste a Brittany?_

_S. Baja la voz enana que no quiero que lo publiques en el New York Times_

_R. No me lo puedo creer_

_S. Hey fue la rubita quién me beso_

_R. Te gusto?_

_S. Pues tiene lo suyo_

_R. SANTANA_

_S. shhhhhh.. no, es decir si.. pero no como crees_

_R. Oh dios!_

_S. Rachel piensa bien lo de New York_

_R. Oh dios! San.. Tú no…_

_S. A veces por alcanzar tus sueños… tienes que hacer sacrificios Berry_

_R. Sabes el porque no me voy_

_S. Y si yo me voy contigo ¿te atreverías a ir?_

_R. No Santana, basta de hacerme soñar, crees que todo esto es verdad.. pero dentro de dos días te darás cuenta que solo fue un lindo sueño, algo que siempre llevaremos en nuestras mentes pero que no se hará realidad._

_S. Se haría si tú quisieras Rachel … si tu quisieras!_

* * *

_**Continuara...**  
_

**Tengo que pedir disculpas por el atraso en las actualizaciones, pero no había tenido tiempo de revisar los capítulos, este fic como he dicho en anteriores oportunidades no es largo, consta de 20 capítulos nada más, trataré de subirlo todo antes de finalizar este mes. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y por tomarse el tiempo de leer, más de 8 mil visitas es wow... Mil gracias.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XIII_**

**__****_Ella y ella_**

Dos largos pero maravillosos días era los que prácticamente cerraban aquella visita en ese lugar paradisíaco, Rachel y Santana estaban preparadas para su gran noche en aquella competencia que las había llevado a viajar hasta ese lugar de ensueño, el compartir con chicas como Sugar y Mercedes, el trato hospitalario de la señorita Emma y de su entrenadora de baile, junto a las salidas nocturnas con aquel chico norteamericano y haber encontrado por breves días al amor de su vida, la rubia yanki que se había metido en lo más profundo de su ser; serían momentos felices que recordaría por siempre en su mente una vez que regresaran a su realidad.

_S. nerviosa?_

_R. Un poco.. tú?_

_S. más o menos, pero estoy segura que arrasaremos, ese premio es nuestro enana!_

_M. Ya casi nos llaman ¿han visto a sugar?_

_Sg. Preguntan por mi?_

_M. Donde rayos te metiste, están apuntos de llamarnos al escenario_

_Sg. Tranquila nena, estaba haciendo mi ritual de la buena suerte_

_R. Ritual de la buena suerte?_

_Sg. Si_

_M. No quiero saberlo.. más conociéndote.._

**_B. Ahí viene el anuncio…_**

**_Ru. Por qué tanto revuelo Britt?_**

**_Q. Son nuestras amigas!_**

**_J. Donde las conocieron?_**

**_B. Larga historia_**

_"Señores y señoras después de ver esta demostración de talento por parte de la cadena Paradaise, ahora me complace presentarles a las chicas de latin song Laville"_

_S. Allá vamos_

_R. Así es_

Los primero acordes empezaron a sonar y un público emocionado por la presentación anterior esperaban atentos a que los deleitarán de igual o hasta mejor manera

Todas:

_**Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted **_

M:_**  
Creo que tu no te has ido Benny  
de este mundo tan hermoso,  
quien olvida la figura  
de este cantante famoso?  
Pasaran generaciones para  
dejar de recordarte,  
yo admiro tus canciones  
también como las cantaste,**_

**Todas:_  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted _**

_**S:  
Muchos te han cantado Benny  
con respeto y simpatía,  
unos con sinceridad y otros  
con hipocresía,  
yo nunca te vi en persona  
como la gran mayoría,  
pero al cantar tus canciones  
siento lo que tu sentías, **_

**Todas:_  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
Castellano que bueno  
baila usted  
(bis x9)_**

Los presentes olvidaron que era una competencia entre grupo de cantantes de cada cadena hotelera ubicada en lugares paradisíacos como aquel en donde se encontraban, y al ritmo de la contagiosa música se levantaron a bailar, algunos con ritmo, otros con dos pies izquierdos pero igual disfrutando de la presentación de apertura para aquel grupo de cuatro chicas procedentes de países distintos.

_B. No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín_

_Sm. Ni yo que tu lo eras_

La canción terminó y sin que aquel grupo conformado por Mercedes, Sugar, Santana y Rachel bajaran del escenario, otra melodía comenzó a tocar y seguida por una voz que dejo boca abierta a más de uno

_**Mi voz puede volar, puede atravesar  
cualquier herida, cualquier tiempo  
cualquier soledad, sin que la pueda controlar  
toma forma de canción, así es mi voz,  
que sale de mi corazón  
Y volará, sin yo querer  
por los caminos más lejanos  
por los sueños que soñé  
será reflejo del amor de lo que me tocó vivir  
será la música de fondo de lo mucho que sentí**_

Sin haber culminado la canción se oía resonar los aplausos y las sonrisas de dos rubias mezclada con la gente en ese gran salón

_**Oye mi son, mi viejo son  
tiene la clave de cualquier generación  
en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor  
en las manos del conguero, en los pies del bailador  
yo viviré, allí estaré  
mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré  
seré siempre lo que fuí, con mi azúcar para tí  
yo viviré, yo viviré**_

Bailes, murmullos y alegría invadían el ambiente

_**Y ahora vuelvo a recordar, aquel tiempo atrás  
cuando me fui buscando el cielo de la libertad  
cuantos amigos que dejé y cuantas lagrimas lloré  
yo viviré, para volverlos a encontrar  
y seguiré, con mi canción  
bailando música caliente como bailo yo  
y cuando suene una guaracha  
y cuando suene un huahuancó  
en la sangre de mi pueblo en su cuerpo estaré yo  
**_

_**oye mi son, mi viejo son  
tiene la clave **_

_**de cualquier generación  
en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor  
en las manos del conguero, en los pies del bailador  
yo viviré, allí estaré  
mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré  
seré siempre lo que fui, con mi azúcar para tí  
yo viviré, yo viviré**_

_**oye mi son, mi viejo son  
tiene la clave **_

_**de cualquier generación  
en el alma de mi gente, en el cuero del tambor  
en las manos del conguero, en los pies del bailador  
yo viviré, allí estaré  
mientras pase una comparsa con mi rumba cantaré  
seré siempre lo que fui, con mi azúcar para ti  
yo viviré, yo viviré**_

La música se hacía más y más acentuada y aquel ritmo latino se incrustaba en lo más profundo de los asistentes, invitándolos a bailar

_Todas:_

_**(Sobreviviendo) **_

_**R:  
En esta vida lo que estoy haciendo  
Sobreviviendo  
Estoy sobreviviendo, estoy sobreviviendo.  
(Sobreviviendo) **_

R:_**  
Para que la gente me siga oyendo.  
**_Todas:_**  
(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo  
cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo)**_

R:_**  
Doy gracias a Dios por este regalo  
El me dio la voz y yo te la he dado  
¡Con Gusto!**_

_**Todas:  
(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo  
cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo) **_

R:_**  
Para ti mi gente siempre cantaré  
te daré mi azúcar caramba y sobreviviré **_

Todas:_**  
(Rompiendo barreras, voy sobreviviendo  
cruzando fronteras, voy sobreviviendo)**_

R:_**  
Yo viviré, Yo viviré, Yo viviré y SOBREVIVIRÉ.**_

Como si se hubiesen puesto deacuerdo, un sonido fuerte y consistente se escucho, las personas de pie aplaudían a la merecedora de miles de halagos, Rachel Berry quién se esmeró deleitando con su maravillosa voz a cientos de visitantes reunidos en un mismo techo aquella noche.

_Ru. Tiene talento_

_Q. Lo tiene, será una gran estrella_

Judy contemplaba en silencio a su hija mayor, podía ver que esas palabras venían con una acompañamiento, un brillo especial en sus ojos que pocas veces en la vida de Quinn había percibido, una sonrisa y una concentración casi impecable en la figura que observaba sobre ese espacio ocupado por sus compañeras y músicos.

Segundos bastaron para volver a oír el sonido de los instrumentos musicales, las trompetas marcaban el ritmo de aquella nueva canción

M:

_**Yo no he deseado jamas en la vida  
cambiarme por nadie  
Pues con mis defectos y con mis virtudes  
siempre pude aceptarme  
De mis fracasos, mis amores,  
siempre aprendí de mis errores  
Pero nunca celos o envidia de nadie jamas yo sentí **_

_**R:  
Hasta que el destino me puso ante mi tu mirada de ángel  
Y así comenzó mi obsesión,  
mi delirio por conquistarte  
Pero al saber que no eras libre,  
no me aleje y en cambio quise  
Estar lo mas cerca posible de ti,  
espiarte y seguirte allí donde vas **_

Aquella cantante de potente voz, cuerpo escultural y ojos chocolates busco a la mujer que le robaba el aliento desde hacía pocos días y le dedico sin saber porque la estrofa de esa canción_**  
**_

M y R_**  
Envidia me muero de celos y envidia  
Pensado en la forma en que el te acaricia  
Y siempre me estoy imaginando  
las veces que el te hace suya  
No puedo aguantar tantos celos  
Me muero de envidia  
Envidia, queriendo ser luna en la noche  
Y así ser testigo de tanto derroche  
Queriendo cambiar yo mi vida por la de ese hombre  
Y amarte hasta que se te olvide...su nombre**_

_**R:  
Va contra mis principios, mi moral, mi dignidad  
El tener sentimientos de amor por una mujer ajena  
Que sera mi condena..que me va a matar**_

M y R:  
**_Envidia me muero de celos y envidia_**  
**_Pensado en la forma en que el te acaricia_**  
**_Y siempre me estoy imaginando_**  
**_las veces que el te hace suya_**  
**_No puedo aguantar tantos celos_**  
**_Me muero de envidia_**  
**_Envidia, queriendo ser luna en la noche_**  
**_Y así ser testigo de tanto derroche_**  
**_Queriendo cambiar yo mi vida por la de ese hombre_**  
**_Y amarte hasta que se te olvide...su nombre_**

Las chicas bailaban al sincronizadas, como si toda la vida estuviesen practicando cada movimiento juntas

_**Todas:  
No puedo aguantar tantos celos,  
estoy que me muero de envidia**_

_**M:  
Ay me muero de envidia  
Pensando en la forma en que el te acaricia y te hace suya**_

_**Todas:  
No puedo aguantar tantos celos,  
estoy que me muero de envidia**_

La música hacía estragos en aquel salón, los pasos sensuales del baile dejaban a más de uno perdido en la belleza de alguna de las integrantes del grupo

_**Todas:  
Que celos, los malditos celos **_

_**M:  
Estos celos con mi vida van a terminar  
Que celos, los malditos celos **_

_**R:  
No se lo que me pasa, esta maldita envidia  
Que va a acabar conmigo yo lo se, si no te hago mía  
Va contra mis principios, mi moral, querer amar a  
Una mujer que es ajena  
Vivir así no puedo mas, en esta agonía**_

_**M:  
Vivir así no puedo mas**_

_**R:  
Te digo no puedo mas**_

_**M:  
Vivir así no puedo mas **_

_**R:  
No puedo mas, no puedo mas**_

Al terminar los aplausos como si de fuegos artificiales se tratará, se desataron a todo furor, silbidos, murmullos que hacían eco, y unas enormes sonrisas en el rostro de Quinn, Sam y Brittany podía verse a kilómetros.

En un rincón alejado de la multitud, Finn observaba a la cantante principal, y como su mirada oscilaba entre la gente y un punto especifico del publico, buscó y ahí estaba, la hija mayor de los Fabray, en su mente el puzzle empezaba a rellenarse.

_Sm. Estoy seguro que ganarán!_

_B. Estuvieron geniales_

_Q. Es maravillosa_

_B. Vamos a buscarlas, ¿crees que nos dejen acercarnos Sam?_

_Sm. Intentemos a ver_

Se alejaron de la mesa donde estaban contemplando todo el espectáculo, dejando a un Russel un poco entretenido aún por la música que le alejo durante aquellos minutos de su usual mal humor, y a una pensativa Judy que comenzaba a creer que entre esa cantante y su hija existía algo más que una Amistad, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿de donde y como se conocían?.

**_E: Chicas las felicito, han estado.. fabulosas!_**

**_"Gracias" contestaron casi al unísono_**

**_E: Un abrazo colectivo?_**

La respuesta fueron todas apretándola y dando saltos de alegría

_Sm. Hey chicas!_

Santana se despego del abrazo y eufórica se fue sobre el rubio y más atrás se les unió la rubia de ojos azules, Quinn quedó unos pasos más atrás buscando la atención de la morena que al notar su presencia sin ningún temor se fue hacía ella y la beso, un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y sobre todo felicidad por lo que había experimentado minutos atrás. Emma, Sugar y Mercedes contemplaron aquella acción con una sonrisa, de esas que se dibujan cuando ves a una pareja de enamorados con todo un futuro feliz por delante, o al menos eso era lo que en ese momento se les cruzaba por sus mentes.

_Q. Eres maravilliosa_

_B. Maravillosa Q_

Rachel dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que escuchaba a la rubia intentar hablar español, no sabía el porque, pero le hacía gracia como se le dificultaban las palabras

**_R. Thank you!_**

**_M. Vaya.. ya te va gustando el spanglish ¿no diva?_**

Risas se dejaron oír tras aquel comentario de la otra morena quién se había ganado la admiración de sus compañeras de competencia.

Afuera en el escenario otro grupo empezaba su actuación y eso hizo que tras los telones que caían separando la tarima de los camerinos dispuesto temporalmente por el evento, el grupo se asomará

Coro:

_**Pronto llegará el día de mi suerte**_

_**Sé que antes de mi muerte seguro que mi suerte cambiará**_

_**Pronto llegará el día de mi suerte**_

_**Sé que antes de mi muerte mi suerte cambiará**_

Un chico de piel morena, cabello corto, bien parecido y con una voz peculiar era el cantante principal

**_R. Es bueno_**

**_M. Muy bueno_**

**_S. Tenemos competencia_**

**_E. Chicas calmadas, hay que esperar_**

**_Sg. ¿Cuántos grupos son?_**

**_E. Siete_**

**_S. Dios!_**

_Q. Qué pasa?_

_B. Tienen competidores fuertes_

Britt trataba de traducirle los comentarios de las chicas quienes en susurro y desde una posición casi oculta observaban el grupo cantar

_**Ahora me encuentro aquí en mi soledad  
Pensando qué de mi vida será  
No tengo sitio dónde regresar  
Y tampoco a nadie quiero ocupar.  
Si el destino me vuelve a traicionar  
Te juro que no puedo fracasar  
Estoy cansado de tanto esperar  
Y estoy seguro que mi suerte cambiará  
Y ¿cuándo será?**_

**_R. Crees que.._**

**_S. cállate enana.. no ves que estoy nerviosa_**

**_Sg. Shhh bajen la voz chicas!_**

Los que siguió a aquella canción fueron grupos mostrando todo su talento, unos lograron levantar el público presente a bailar como lo habían hecho las chicas, otros sacaron múltiples aplausos, y el resultado de todos fue hacer disfrutar con su ritmo a los visitantes temporales de Cancún.

_"Bueno señores y señoras el momento más esperado de la noche ha llegado"_

_Q. Qué dice Britt_

_B. Van a dar los ganadores_

Quinn hacía rato se había sentado nuevamente en la mesa en compañía de sus padres, ya que por exigencia del jurado encargado de seleccionar el ganador de aquella competencia no podían permanecer en el área de camerinos.

_"Los finalistas son: hotel Paradaise"_

El grupo daba un paso al frente tomados de la mano entre los aplausos del público

_"Riu Hotels"_

**_Sg. Dios.. no nos mencionan…_**

"_Y por último Ladville hotels"_

Un grito animado de Sugar las saco de la parálisis a la que estaban sometidas Mercedes, Santana y Rachel por causa de no escuchar mencionar su grupo.

_"Y ahora si, vamos a nombrar las posiciones en las que han quedado, recordando que el primer lugar se llevará 15 mil dolares cada participante, el segundo lugar tres días con los gastos cubiertos en cualquier isla a la que deseen asistir, y en el tercer lugar un bono de mil dolares para consumo a cada participante, redoblen los tambores"_

El ensordecedor sonido que se percibía a fondo eran similares a los latidos de las chicas ansiosas por saber si su sueño se había hecho realidad.

_"Tercer lugar… Riu Hotels"_

Les entregaban una medalla de participación entre los la algarabía de los asistentes

_"Segundo lugar"_

**_Sg. Rach.. siento decirte esto en un momento tan importante_**

**_R. Qué?_**

**_Sg. están dejandome sin irrigación en mi mano, no quiero ser una semi cantante y bailarina sin una!_**

**_R. Oh.. lo siento  
_**

_"Hotel Paradaise"_

**_Sg. ga..gana..mos?_**

**_M. Aja!_**

Un inesperado abrazo la hacía volar por los aires, Santana emocionada alzaba a Rachel como si de una muñeca se tratara, mientras está parecía estar soñando, aplausos, frases que no comprendía bien lograba apenas oír desde el público, el orador de aquel concurso acercándose con una elegante modelo y un trofeo, y una amplia sonrisa de una rubia que entre tanta gente lograba visualizar perfectamente, eso era lo que la pequeña diva veía justo en ese instante.

_"Felicitaciones chicas, lo merecen"_

Un abrazo a cada una y una especie de cheque simbólico les fue entregado para dar por finalizado aquel evento.

Luego de abrazos intercambiados con las rubia, incluso hasta de parte de Judy y Russel esté se detuvo a observar detalladamente a la morena

_Ru. Así que estudias baile y allí conocistes a mi hija Britt_

La ojos azules trago grueso, aquella mentira salía a relucir en el momento menos oportuno

_B. Si papi_

_Ru. Deja que ella me responda, donde está tu educación Britt_

_Q. Papá no es momento para interrogatorios_

_Sm. Así es, nosotros nos vamos_

Rachel evitaba mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre rubio que no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza

**_S. Es mejor, tenemos que celebrar y aprovechar nuestra última noche_**

Estás palabras fueron un detonante para Brittany, quién por momentos parecía haber perdido la emoción

_Sm. Las chicas deben irse, celebraran con sus compañeras_

_Ru. Está bien, en otra oportunidad será_

Al despedirse de cada una se detuvo nuevamente en Rachel

_Ru. Tienes una gran voz, aunque de eso no se vive_

**_R. Thank you!_**

Rachel no comprendía exactamente las palabras de aquel hombre, pero supuso que era una despedida cordial.

_B. Hasta más tarde papi_

_Ru. Cuidado con tomar demasiado, cuida de ella Quinn!_

_Q. Eso haré_

A pocos metros estaban cuando un brazo la sujeto haciéndola detener en seco

_F. Ella es?_

_Q. De donde saliste?_

_F. Eso no responde mi pregunta Quinn_

_Q. No es tu problema Hudson!_

_F. Ella es la cubana, estoy seguro!_

_Q. Cierra la boca, recuerda que tenemos un trato_

_F. Si él se entera.._

_Q. Yo te mato!_

La oscura mirada que se instaló durante breves instantes en Quinn hicieron que Finn la soltará inmediatamente y hasta sintiera un cierto escalofrío recorrerlo, nunca nadie le había amenazado en su vida, y está vez lejos de tantos insultos de la rubia, parecía ir en serio.

_Ru. Tengo la sensación de que nos están mintiendo_

_J. Siempre crees que todos te mienten Russel_

El hombre giro hacia su esposa para contemplarla con dureza

**_R. Britt que me dijo tu padre que no entendí?_**

**_B. Que tenías una gran voz y llegarás muy lejos con tu talento_**

La morena sonrió aliviada

**_Sg. Vamos nenas, hay que mover el bote toda la noche_**

**_M. Yo no tengo bote querida_**

**_Sg. Vamos diva, es un decir_**

**_S. Ya cállense las dos y vamos a CELEBRAR!_**

Alzando los brazos y rodeando al rubio con uno y a la ojos azules con el otro emprendieron su marcha en dirección a los clubs del lugar.

**_R. Quinn_**

_Q. Rachel_

**_R. Vamos a otro lado?_**

Quinn quedó segundos descifrando el mensaje y lo entendió

_Q. BRITT!_

_B. Si?_

_Q. No vamos con ustedes_

_B. ¿No?_

**_S. Qué dice?_**

_Sm. Al parecer tienen otros planes_

**_Sg. el amor.. es tán lindo!_**

_B. Ok, diviértanse_

Unos cuantos guiños de ojos fue la despedida, antes de que Sugar se regresará corriendo para anclarse a Quinn y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras la morena la miraba con cara de asesina serial.

**_M. alguien está tentando su suerte_**

**_Sg. No la volveré a ver.. más bien deberían agradecer que ese beso no fue_**

**_S. Calla, no quiero saber donde querías dejarle ese beso_**

Caminaron de regreso al hotel, no intercambiaban palabras, solo el calor de sus manos entrelazadas y la determinación en los paso de la morena eran la guía de la rubia, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y las dejaba en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Quinn, saco su tarjeta y la deslizo ante la mirada fija de su amor latino.

_Q. Come on Rachel_

Entro, un vistazo fugaz a la habitación y acto seguido sin decir nada se lanzó a los labios de su rubia, un beso similar al que se habían dado horas antes, pero que está vez no tendrían que detener ya que solo las cobijaba aquellas cuatro paredes.

_Q. Rach..Rachel_

Fue lo último que dijo claramente aquella noche, unas manos viajaban disfrutando en su trayecto por aquel pálido cuerpo, labios anclados en su cuello que la hacían elevar al cielo, la suavidad de una lengua mezclada con sus pechos, no supo como ni cuando su ropa había sido despojada de su piel y yacía en el suelo, ni en que momento se acostó en aquel lecho, solo sentía la respiración acelerada de su acompañante, lo caliente de su piel contra la suya y el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella; una morena que astutamente seguía su descenso, suspiros y corrientazos esparcidos en el tiempo, una blanda piel acariciando su centro, un ritmo de vaivén marcado por las caricias brindadas con esmero, su mano aprisionando una oscura cabellera para profundizar aquel encuentro y un grito apagado en su garganta que logro satisfacer a un corazón inquieto.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**Quedan 7 capítulos!  
**_

_**Espero les guste este capítulo.  
**_

_**:)  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XIV_**

**_Ella y ella  
_**

No sabía con exactitud la hora del día, apenas despertaba en medio de aquella cama de hotel sin ninguna ropa encima, más que las sabanas apenas cubriendo parte de sus piernas, recordó la noche anterior y sintió una felicidad plena, giro en busca de su acompañante pero no estaba, se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el baño continuando con su búsqueda, pero no escuchaba nada, algo alerto a su corazón, termino de levantarse de la cama y al pasar en dirección a la pequeña terraza vio una nota que llamo su atención sobre aquella pequeña mesa dispuesta en uno de los laterales de la habitación

_"Nunca voy a olvidar lo han sido estos días a tu lado, te quedas con mi corazón y yo con tu recuerdo para siempre, te amo Quinn Fabray, tuya Rachel Berry, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz"_

No entendía lo que decía la nota, estaba escrita en español y con la firma de la chica que en pocos días se había adueñado de su corazón, a toda velocidad la dejó sobre la cama y se fue a duchar, algo no andaba bien y su sexto sentido así se lo hacía ver.

_S. No te despedirás de la rubia?_

_R. Es lo mejor San, ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas_

_S. Aún puedes elegir la otra opción Berry_

_R. No lo haré, date prisa que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes_

_S. Antes de qué? Antes de que tu rubia te impida que subas a ese avión con destino a tu desdichada vida de nuevo?_

_R. San.. por favor_ -le suplicaba casi a punto de soltar el llanto-

_S. Por favor ¿qué? No es ninguna mentira la que te digo, tienes una oportunidad de oro enana, irte a Nueva York, empezar de cero, hacer una carrera y quién dice que no.. quizás un día seas tan famosa como Gloria Estefan, o como Celia Cruz o que se yo.. pero te niegas a tomarla para qué? Para irte a una isla donde no aprecian el talento de verdad, donde estás condenada a la infelicidad?_

_R. BASTA! Si te quieres quedar perfecto, pero yo me marcho ya al aeropuerto_

_S. Eres imposible Berry!_

_**E. Chicas ya están listas?**_

_**M. Si**_

_**Sg. Aunque si me lo pregunta, me quedaría unos días más**_

Todas sonrieron

**_E. Siempre serán bienvenidas, ¿ya les dieron el efectivo?_**

**_Sg. Si_**

**_M. Todo en orden_**

**_E. Me alegro_**

Rachel y Santana caminaban con sus equipajes en dirección a las otras chicas, pero está última disminuyo su paso y se desvió a la recepción.

_"Buenos días"_

**S. Buenos días, puedo dejar este sobre para un huésped?**

_"Claro señorita, coloque el nombre de la persona y su habitación, se lo haremos llegar enseguida"_

**_S. Gracias_**

**_E. Y Santana?_**

**_R. Venía conmigo, no lo sé_**

**_Sg. Se arrepintió de irse, está como yo_**

**_M. No lo creo_ **-señalo a lo lejos donde ya la otra morena se acercaba a ellas

**_E. Bueno chicas encantada de conocerlas, mucha suerte y siempre que quieran volver a Cancún, estamos a su orden_**

Un abrazo entre todas fue la despedida de aquellos maravillosos días que ninguna borraría de sus memorias, subieron al auto que las llevaría al aeropuerto y con aquella última mirada hacia el hotel, Rachel sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía en pedazos pequeños.

_Q. Vamos a su habitación, deben estar allí_

_B. Q espera_

_Q. Britt que te pasa hoy? Siempre eres más insistente que yo y hoy te rehusas a acompañarme para buscarla?_

_B. Q ellas se fueron_

_Q. De..qué hablas Brittany?_

_B. Las escuche decir que anoche era su última noche aquí_

_Q. Qué? Por qué no me dijiste nada?_

_B. No quería estropear lo que sea que tenías pensado hacer con Rach_

_Q. Vamos.. vamos Britt no creo que se hayan marchado aún_

**_Ru. A donde van?_**

_B. Papí!_

**_Ru. Ni si quiera han bajado a desayunar, son las once de la mañana, creen que estas son horas para estar durmiendo?_**

_Q. Ahora no Russel_

**Ru. Quinn ahora si, vamos al restaurante a que coman**

_Q. Pero_

**_Ru. Es una orden!_**

Ambas bajaban calladas en el elevador mientras el hombre las miraba con desconfianza, Quinn sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por horas, de pensar que no la vería más una presión la oprimía casi sin dejarla respirar, las puertas se abrieron y los tres salieron, Britt paso hacia la recepción y disminuyendo su paso al máximo se aparto cuidadosamente de ellos

_"Buenos días"_

_B. Buenos días, disculpe una pregunta, las huéspedes Rachel Berry y Santana López aún se encuentran en las instalaciones?_

_"No señorita, hace unos 15 minutos se fueron"_

Brittany bajaba la mirada, una sensación de tristeza la abordo rápidamente

_"Pero han dejado esto para usted, ¿es Brittany Fabray?_

_B. Si, esa soy yo_

_"Entonces es suyo, firme acá por favor como recibido"_

La rubia ojos azules abría aquel sobre, esperando encontrar la tan temida carta de despedida

_Hola Brittany, espero que cuando leas esto nosotras ya estemos lejos, no me despedí de ti porque no me atreví a hacerlo, pocas amigas tengo en la vida y en apenas unos días a ti te considero una de ellas, jamás olvidare todo lo que compartimos, incluso a tu loca hermana rubia también le tome cariño, lamento que Berry no aceptará su proposición, pero a esa cabezota nadie la hace cambiar de idea fácilmente, te dejo mi dirección y teléfono en la Habana, quizás algún día puedan visitarnos, me gustaría volver a verlas, gracias por hacerme reír, un abrazo y un beso, con cariño Santana López"_

Brittany quedó pensativa unos segundos y cuando sintió varias lágrimas caían sin control sobre su rostro.

**_Ru. Donde te habías metido?_**

_B. Me.. entretuve_

**_Ru. Y está vez con qué cielo? ¿con las mariposas o los peces de la fuente?_**

_Q. Déjala en paz!_

**_Ru. Y a ti que te pasa_**

_Q. Me harta tener que hacer lo que tu quieras siempre_

_B. Q_

_Q. No, está vez no Britt_

**_Ru. De qué hablan?_**

Q. Si tienes hambre comes tú solo, pero a nosotras dejanos en paz

Se levantó furiosa y salió como un rayo de aquel lugar con una rubia de ojos azules persiguiéndola

_B. Q qué vas a hacer? Ya se fueron_

_Q. Se fueron del hotel, pero dudo que su avión haya salido aún_

_B. No Q, no lo hagas, ella no vendrá con nosotras_

_Q. No me importa Britt_ -se detuvo en seco- _pero al menos quiero que me diga adiós en mi cara y no en un papel_

_B. Un papel?_

Quinn rebusco en su bolsillo del vaquero que llevaba puesto y le entrego la nota a Brittany quién se la leyó en su mismo idioma

_Q. Al menos un último beso merezco Britt, al menos eso_

Abordaron un taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto

**_M. Bueno chicas ese es nuestro vuelo, un placer conocerlas_**

**_S. Igual diva, cuidate!_**

**_Sg. Nunca las olvidare_**

**_S. Ni nosotras a ustedes_**

**_R. Si algún día visitan la Habana.. ya saben donde encontrarnos_**

Un abrazo con ambas y aquella morena de voz potente junto a una pequeña algo alocada desaparecían entre la gente en dirección a su puerta de embarque.

_S. Bien, solo faltamos nosotras_

_R. Así es_ -su voz ya se quebraba totalmente

**_B. Puede darse prisa por favor?_**

**_Q. Crees que lleguemos a tiempo_**

**_B. No lo sé Q, eso espero!_**

_"pasajeros con destino a la Habana-Cuba abordar por la puerta número seis, vuelo k731"_

**S. Bien, ese llamada es para nosotras!**

Rachel se levantaba del asiento tomando su equipaje para encaminarse a la dirección señalada.

**_B. Cuanto falta señor?_**

**_"Unos 5 minutos"_**

**_Q. Por qué no se despidió de mi Britt_**

**_B. Ahora no Q, si no la alcanzamos entonces si puedes armar el drama que quieras, pero ahora solo concentremonos en que llegaremos a tiempo!_**

_"Aquí tiene su pasaporte"_

_R. Gracias_

_S. Bien, en un par de horas estaremos de nuevo en la realidad_

_R. cállate San, ahora no quiero escucharte!_

**_Q. Corre Britt_**

**_B. No Q, porque capaz nos detienen pensando que somos unas delincuentes_**

Quinn poco le hizo caso a la advertencia de su hermana y casi corriendo llego hasta el área de recepción del aeropuerto

**_Q. Buenos días, el vuelo con destino a la Habana ya partió?_**

**_"Buenos días"_** -le respondían en su mismo idioma- **_abordaron hace 10 minutos, está apunto de despegar_**

La última frase causo que su rostro se llenase de lágrimas

**_B. No sé puede hacer nada para tratar de hablar con dos pasajeras que van abordo?_**

**_"Lo siento señoritas, pero me temo que no, ya las puertas del avión están cerradas y en pocos minutos está despegando"_**

Ambas se miraron y se abrazaron, Britt agradeció la información dada por la recepcionista y se encamino con Quinn hacia el área de espera desde donde se podía ver a través de los ventanales los aviones en sus pistas

_Q. La perdí Britt, la perdí_

_B. No Q, aún podemos ir a Cuba_

_Q. Y donde la buscamos? No le pedí ni su dirección, ni su número, nada.. soy una idiota_ -el llanto apenas la dejaba hablar-

_B. Pero yo si lo sé Q, yo si_

La rubia ojos verdes miro confusa a su hermana para luego fijar ambas su vista en un avión que comenzaba su despegue a lo lejos en la pista

_Q. Adios Rachel_

Una afligida morena que observaba desde su ventanilla el paisaje de Cancún respondía casi al mismo tiempo

**_R. Adios Quinn!_**

**Una semana después**

_"Buenos días señorita Fabray, tengo la agenda del día de hoy"_

Una chica de descendencia asiática la seguía por un largo pasillo hasta su oficina en aquella empresa de tecnología muy famosa en el mercado

_"A las diez tiene cita con el señor Chang sobre la sociedad con la empresa en Singapur, a las catorce horas tiene cita con el Ingeniero Weston porque su padre quiere que sea usted quién maneje esa cuenta, a las_

_Q. Basta Tina, cancela todas las citas, hoy no quiero ver a nadie ¿quedó claro?_

La chica la miro sorprendida, si algo conocía de aquella rubia era su responsabilidad en los negocios, y verla negándose a cumplir una típica agenda de trabajo era todo una novedad.

_T. De acuerdo señorita Fabray_

Siete días pasaron desde aquel día en que vio ese avión partiendo rumbo a Cuba y a su vez haciendo pedazos su corazón, siete días en los que no había parado de llorar en las noches con la soledad de compañía y su almohada de confidente, siete días en los que se preguntaba si aquella latina morena, de voz hermosa y poderosa, de ojos color del chocolate estaría pasándola tan mal como ella, siete días en los que el primer pensamiento del día y el último de la noche eran solo para Rachel Berry.

**_S. Como está?_**

**_R. Aún no recupera la conciencia, está vez el ataque fue muy fuerte_**

**_S. Son unos desalmados los que hicieron eso_**

**_R. Tengo miedo San_**

Rachel se aferraba al cuello de su amiga para liberar tanta tristeza que portaba su corazón, el regreso a su tierra estuvo marcado por acontecimientos desafortunados para la pequeña diva, su tío recibió una golpiza extremadamente fuerte que lo llevo a estar hospitalizado, la familia de Santana eras quienes veían de él mientras las chicas estaban fuera del país, a solo 3 días de ellas haberse marchado aquella desgracia había ocurrido, desde entonces Leroy Corcoran no salía del hospital de aquella ciudad congelada en el tiempo, Rachel al enterarse corrió a verlo, y desde entonces poco se movía del hospital, solo para ir a descansar algunas horas y cambiarse de ropa, mientras Santana le hacía el relevó.

_"Señor espere, tengo que anunciarlo"_

_"¿A mi? Querida yo tengo vía libre en este lugar, al menos mientras tu jefa.. siga siendo Quinn Fabray"_

_"Pero señor"_

_"Pero nada linda, anda a tomarte un café para que te relajes un poco"_

Giro el picaporte y entro

_Q. Pero qué… rayos.. Hummel?_

_K. Vaya rubia mal agradecida, sino vengo a visitarte ni me entero que has regresado de la isla de Guilligan!_

_Q. Tina puede irse, este pesado es bienvenido por ahora_

_K. Vistes linda, mejor ve por dos cafés uno par ti y otro para mi_

La asistente de Quinn lo miró con cara de pocos amigos

_K. La escogió tu padre ¿cierto?_

_Q. A quién?_

_K. A la china_

_Q. No es china_

_K. Bueno como sea.. pero es igual de insípida que él_

_Q. Kurt! Mejor me dices que haces aquí?_

_K. Qué hago aquí? Rubita en serio me preguntas eso? déjame recordar.. una rubia hueca me llama de la isla perdida, me pide.. no me suplica que le consiga una oportunidad a la promesa de estrella.. como es que se llama.. Raquel?_

_Q. Rachel!_

_K. Esa misma, yo tengo que mover mis contactos, hacer una cita con Anderson, llevarlo a cenar, y luego hasta irme a la cama con él_

_Q. OK BASTA!_ -se levantaba agotada del huracán de palabras que salían por la boca de su amigo Kurt

_K. Basta? QUINN FABRAY te conseguí una audición para esa niña y luego te desapareces del mapa y no supe más nada ¿a ver donde está la estrellita?_

_Q. En Cuba_

Kurt se quedó con la boca abierta, iba a replicarle una de las suyas cuando vio a Quinn llorar, la impresión fue aún más grande.

_K. Tú.. tú estás … llorando?_

_Q. La perdí Kurt_

_K. Rubia en serio te enamoraste _-susurraba acercandose a ella-

_Q. Como nunca en mi vida lo hubiese imaginado Kurt_ -su llanto se liberó y su amigo quién aún no salía de su asombro la cobijo bajos sus brazos.

_K. cuéntame que paso_

_"Disculpen, aquí estan…"_ no termino la frase, ver a su jefa, la arrolladora e intimidante Quinn Fabray en ese estado era totalmente nuevo para ella

_K. Deja esos cafés ahí_

Hizo caso, reaccionó los colocó sobre el escritorio y sin voltear a verlos salió a toda velocidad de ahí.

**_"Te sientes bien Tina?"_**

**_T. Si.. es.. has visto a mi jefa llorar alguna vez?_**

**_"No que yo recuerde, además dudo que alguien como ella sepa que es llorar"_**

**_T. Creo que si lo sabe_**

**_"A que te refieres"_**

**_T. La vi llorar hace unos minutos_**

**_"En serio"_**

**_T. Claro que es en serio Artie, por quién me tomas_**

**_A. Uao, no me esperaba algo así_**

**_T. Está muy rara desde que regreso de ese viaje_**

**_A. Es la segunda vez que escucho ese comentario_**

**_T. también has oído algo?_**

**_A. Si, dicen que vino "diferente"_**

**_T. Por qué remarcas el diferente_**

**_A. Ya sabes, menos mandona, más callada, más…_**

**_T. Evasiva_**

**_A. ¿Evasiva?_**

**_T. Ha cancelado todas sus reuniones en lo que va de semana, si su padre se entera.. no quiero ni pensarlo_**

**_A. Crees que le paso algo?_**

**_T. No lo sé_**

Ambos empleados de aquella empresa debatían sus opiniones sobre el evidente cambio de la hija del dueño de aquel lugar, pero de tantas conclusiones algunas sin sentido y otras acertadas, en algo tenían total razón, Quinn Fabray había cambiado.

_K. Búscala_

_Q. No puedo_

_K. Si puedes_

_Q. Kurt_

_K. Ni Kurt ni nada, te diré lo que harás porque siempre necesitas alguien que te de un empujón al precipicio, te apuntarás a un curso de español_

_Q. QUÉ? No ni hablar_ -replicaba molesta mientras limpiaba su rostro-

_K. Si, lo haras.. es más lo haremos juntos, siempre es bueno hacer algo diferente, nos apuntaremos a un curso y cuando al menos puedas decir "hola mi amor, vine a buscarte" entonces iremos a Cuba_

_Q. No lo entiendes, ella no quiere venir.. no qui e re.._

_K. Vendrá, así la tengamos que secuestrar.. esa noche con Blaine me la debe.. y me las va a pagar_

_Q. A donde vas?_

_K. A buscar una academia muy buena en español, empezaremos mañana mismo_

_Q. Kurt.. Kurt.. ashhhh…_

El chico salió de la misma forma que llegó, y una nueva esperanza aunque en ese instante no quisiera admitirlo a su corazón iluminó.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

**Gracias por leer y comentar.  
**

**Próximo: 29/12.  
**

**:)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

**_Ella y ella_  
**

_"Hudson tenemos que hablar"_

_F. Quinn.. qué.. qué quieres?_

_Q. Aquí no, te veo a la hora de almuerzo_

_F. Pero tengo una comida con tu padre_

_Q. Inventa algo_

_F. Sabes como es tu padre_

_Q. Y no tienes ni idea como soy yo, te quiero a las 12 Hudson en la recepción, resuelve con mi padre como puedas._

El chico quedo estupefacto, a su mente vinieron las amenazas que le había dejado en el aire antes de regresar y los nervios que hacían más de una semana se habían esfumado lo asaltaban por sorpresa nuevamente.

**_"Buen día, quiero hablar con el sargento Martinez"_**

**_Vaya por aquella puerta, el segundo escritorio._**

**_"Gracias"_**

Rachel entraba en la central de la policía nacional revolucionaria de la Habana, había dejado a su amiga Santana cuidando de su tío en el hospital mientras ella venía a ver como iban las investigaciones sobre los atacantes de Leroy.

**_"Buen día, es usted el Sargento Martinez"_**

**_Asi es señorita, para que soy bueno?_**

**_"Soy Rachel Berry"_**

**_Una gringa en la habana? Oye habla usted muy bien el español, en que puedo servirle?_**

**_"Eh, disculpe, pero soy cubana, de hecho vengo para ver como van las averiguaciones de los atacantes de Leroy Corcoran"_**

**_Es usted familiar de él?_**

**_"Soy su sobrina"_**

**_Pues.. esas averiguaciones no proceden señorita_**

Rachel palideció, las palabras de aquel hombre que lejos de inspirarle confianza hacían lo opuesto no las procesaba al ritmo que hablaba

**_"¿Cómo que no procede?_**

Su tío es un opositor a la revolución y usted sabe que aquí él que no este con nosotros se tiene que atener a las consecuencias

**_"¿Cómo dice? Que a una persona la atacan y no se busca a los culpables"_**

**_Se castiga a los que no apoyan a nuestro camarada, usted lo debe saber ¿no dice que es nacida aquí?_**

Rachel iba a discutir, ya el rojo producto de su sangre drenando con más fuerza ocupaban el color de sus mejillas y parte de su cuello, pero para fortuna de ella otro agente vino en busca del supuesto sargento y esté sin más salió dejándola plantada allí.

_T. Señorita Fabray su padre la está esperando en su oficina!_

_Q. Y ahora que quiere_

_T. No lo sé, pero dijo que era urgente_

_Q. Está bien, gracias Tina._

Sus pasos la condujeron hasta una de las oficinas más grandes de aquel edificio, su padre el presidente de las empresas ocupaba aquel lujoso recinto

_Q. Se puede_

_Ru. Adelante, te estaba esperando_

La rubia caminaba con desconfianza hacia el escritorio que ocupaba un gran espacio en ese sitio, un ventanal tras él dejaba ver los rascacielos de Nueva York como un paisaje de fondo

_Q. Para que me has llamado?_

_Ru. He estado pensando Quinn_

_Q. En qué?_

_Ru. Creo que algo te está pasando desde que regresamos de ese viaje_

_Q. No.. sé a que te refieres_

_Ru. Creo que … me ocultas algo_

_Q. YO?_

_Ru. No veo a nadie más en esté lugar ¿o si?_

_Q. Russel creo que estás alucinando_

_Ru. Modera como me hablas jovencita, puede que seas parte del personal de está empresa pero eres mi hija_

_Q. Parte del personal? Eso que significa que aquí no soy tu hija sino sólo cuando quieres ejercer tu derecho como tal?_

_Ru. Eres una ejecutiva más de está empresa, no por ser mi hija tienes preferencias_

_Q. Qué.. qué estás tratando de decirme?_

_Ru. Lo obvio Quinn, estás aquí porque eres buena en lo que haces, tienes un sueldo cada quince días y comisiones por los negocios que cierras anualmente, eso te hace ser una empleada más ¿no?_

_Q. Espera un momento.. me he perdido algo.. estudie ingeniería de sistemas computarizados para complacerte.. entre a trabajar en está empresa sin ver otras posibilidades porque es el negocio de la familia.. y ahora me dices que soy una empleada más de este lugar?_

Russel asentía positivamente a todo lo que en su monologo decía su hija mayor

_Ru. Excepto por un pequeño detalle Quinn.. yo no te obligue a estudiar eso_

_Q. Qué?_ -una risa sarcástica- _tú conseguiste mi cupo en U.C.L.A y me impediste irme a Yale a estudiar artes como yo quería y todo por_

_Ru. Por tu bien Quinn, que ibas a aprender en esa universidad? Como tomar una fotografía desde determinado ángulo? En serio consideras eso una profesión?_

_Q. Esto es … increible.._

_Ru. El tema de está conversación es que está pasandote?_

_Q. A mi? Nada..no me ves estoy perfecta_

_Ru. Entonces por qué diablos has cancelado reuniones importantes para nuestra empresa? Por simple capricho?_

_Q. Ah! Es eso? Me estás amonestando?_

_Ru. No sé que tienes, pero si no retomas tu ritmo normal de trabajo Quinn_

_Q. Qué? Que harás Russel?_

_Ru. Te reemplazaré por alguien que sí este dispuesto hacer tu trabajo_

_Q. Oh! Es una amenaza de despido? De mi propia empresa?_

_Ru. No es tu empresa Quinn, es mía.. esto que ves lo he construido yo.. así que no porque seas mi hija esto te pertenece.. te ha quedado claro?_

Un cerdo, eso pensaba Quinn en ese instante que era su padre, no quiso gritarle, pero la rabia y decepción la dominaban en aquel momento, respiro profundo y logro salir de aquel lugar sin ser echada como eran las advertencias que había recibido

_Q. Una empleada más_ -susurraba para sí misma mientras caminaba rumbo a su oficina

**_S. Donde has estado?_**

**_R. Es una larga historia San.. San qué haces aquí? No te dije que no dejarás solo a Leroy_**

**_S. Eso trato de decirte enana, hace más de una hora me sacaron de la habitación_**

**_R. Qué? Por qué?_**

**_S. Estaba tranquila sentada y comenzaron a sonar esos aparatos a los que está conectado, lo siguiente fue a ver médicos y enfermeras encima de él, me echaron de ahí y desde entonces no sé nada_**

**_R. Oh dios_**

La morena corrió a través de aquel largo pasillo de ese hospital en su ciudad natal

_Q. Tina ubicame a Abrams_

_T. Enseguida señorita_

Quinn colgaba el auricular y tomaba su móvil

_"Aquí Kurt Hummel al habla"_

_Q. No puedes simplemente decir aló, diga? O algo así?_

_K. No sería yo querida si hago algo tan común como eso_

_Q. además para eso tienes identificador de llamada_

_K. Voy conduciendo, no quiero morir arrollado por otro auto simplemente por ver la pantalla de mi teléfono, para que me llamas? Quieres discutir con alguien? Hace menos de una hora salí de tu oficina ¿ya me extrañas? Menos mal soy homosexual sino diría que estás acosandome_

_Q. Idiota! No te llamo para eso, pero paso algo y quiero un consejo tuyo_

_K. Interesante, ¿de qué se trata?_

_Q. Cenemos está noche y te cuento_

_K. Si es por el curso de español.. aún no he conseguido uno, soy rápido pero no tanto ¿eh?_

_Q. No es eso, es… algo delicado_

_K. Oh! ¿Almorzamos entonces? Ya me ha picado la curiosidad_

_Q. No, tengo planes ya_

_K. Ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche rubia!_

**_"Soy familiar de Leroy Corcoran, paso algo y nadie nos da información señorita, puede decirnos que está pasando?"_**

**_déjeme preguntar y ver si algún médico hablar con usted, espere aquí._**

_Q. Adelante_

_A. Me mando a llamar señorita?_

_Q. Sientese Abrams_

Un nervioso Artie tomo asiento frente a la rubia que no perdía rastro de sus gestos

_A. Usted dirá_

_Q. Lo que vamos a conversar Abrams quedará solo entre tú y yo, si algo de lo que se diga aquí traspasa estás puertas, le aseguro que … nunca más volverás a ejercer en un puesto similar al que tienes ahora en está empresa_

El chico trago duro antes la mirada amenazante y fría de aquella rubia vestida como una ejecutiva de poder, que caso a parte era una de las que él creía dueña de esa empresa.

_A. Pu.. puede estar segura que no diré nada.. jamás.. nunca!_

_Q. Así me gusta_

**_"Usted es sobrina del paciente Corcoran?"_**

**_R. Así es, doctor que está pasando_**

**_Santana observaba callada la interacción entre aquel médico y la pequeña diva_**

**_"Está mal, su tío sufrió una golpiza tremenda, eso causo fractura de varias costillas que perforaron varias áreas de los pulmones, ha tenido acumula de sangre en ellos, en primer momento se hizo los procedimientos correctos para drenarlo, pero han pasado los días y las complicaciones han surgido"_**

**_R. Complicaciones?_**

**_"Su tío tiene un tromboembolismo pulmonar"_**

**_S. Y eso que es?_**

**_"Una obstrucción de la arteria pulmonar, significa que la cantidad de oxigeno que entra en sus pulmones está comprometido, por ende todo los tejidos que necesitan de el para su funcionamiento"_**

**_R. Saldrá… de esto doctor?_**

**_"Estamos haciendo lo que está a nuestro alcance.. pero.."_**

**_S. De cuanto es la posibilidad que salga de eso?_**

**_"Sinceramente?"_**

Ambas asintieron mientras Rachel comenzaba un llanto silencioso

**_"Menos de un cinco por ciento"_**

Santana aferro su brazo alrededor del hombro de su amiga y también dejo caer varias lágrimas tras escuchar aquella terrible noticia

**_"Lo lamento, haremos lo que podamos por él"_**

_Q. Tienes cuatro años trabajando en está empresa Abrams, eres el encargado de manejar los recursos que se generan_

_A. Siempre he dado lo mejor para que todo salga bien señorita_

_Q. Y nadie está diciendo lo contrario, pero de ahora en adelante quiero estar involucrada en los movimientos financieros que generamos_

_A. Eso.. eso lo autoriza su padre_

_Q. Es una pregunta o una aseveración?_

_A. lo primero_

_Q. Por supuesto, soy su hija.. la segunda dueña de todo este imperio_

_A. Yo.. yo estaría más tranquilo.. si.._

La mirada de Quinn lo tenía sumamente nervioso

_Q. Si qué? Hablamos claro ¿Artie?_

_A. Así es_

_Q. Quiero saber cuanto dinero neto se genera en la empresa cada año, a donde van esos fondos exactamente, como se invierten, todo sin que Russel esté al tanto de esto_

_A. Señorita eso es.._

_Q. No te verás perjudicado de ninguna manera, es solo informativo.. nada más_

_A. Pero.._

_Q. ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme acceder a esa información Artie?_

_A. Dios.. no.. no es eso.._

_Q. Todos tenemos un precio Artie.. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

**_"Es mejor que entre, ya sabe.. a.."_**

No termino la frase porque estaba demás en ese momento, se aparto y dejó que aquella chica de pequeña estatura ingresará a esa habitación

**_"déjela que entre sola, no debería incluso estar ahí.. son las normas del hospital…pero"_**

**_S. Está muriendo ¿cierto?_**

**_"Así es"_**

Aquella enfermera y su mejor amiga veían desde afuera una muy triste escena.

_A. Cada tres meses su padre ordena auditorias, hay mucho control sobre cada dólar que entra o sale de está empresa_

Dos escenas, dos lugares diferentes, dos vidas apartes pero ligadas por un sentimiento, una sufriendo la pérdida de la única persona que había visto por ella llevando su misma sangre y que por circunstancias injustas de la vida estaba a punto de cerrar la última página de su libro de la vida; y otra trazando planes inesperados para luchar por algo que poco tiempo antes jamás hubiese imaginado sentir, algo llamado amor.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Capítulo serio.. pero necesario. **

**Feliz año nuevo.  
**

**Próximo: 08/01  
**

**Saludos  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVI_**

**_Ella y ella  
_**

Un sonido ensordecedor era la alerta de que una vida se había extinguido, sollozos acompañaban como melodía aquella partida y lágrimas mudas inundaban el rostro de una pequeña morena que se aferraba a la mano de un ser que le había brindado todo su amor y protección cuando más lo necesitó.

_F. Para que estamos en este lugar, no creo que sea de tu agrado como para invitarme a comer y escabullirme de tu padre con falsas excusas_

_Q. Quiero que organices un viaje para tres personas a Cuba_

_F. No soy un agente de viajes Quinn, soy el asistente de tu padre_

_Q. Me importa cinco si eres el mismo hijo del presidente, tu me debes una grande Hudson y harás exactamente lo que te ordene_

_F. Me estás chantajeando?_

_Q. tómalo como quieras, creo que prefieres eso a un obituario y una tumba o me equivoco?_

_F. Para cuando el viaje_

_Q. Para dentro de tres semanas_

_F. Aparte de ti quienes más_

_Q. Kurt Hummel y tu_

_F. ¿Qué? Estas.. estás completamente chiflada? Que rayos iré hacer yo a Cuba?_

_Q. Ya te enterarás_

**_S. Rach estas… ya sabes? Te puedo dejar sola unos horas?_**

**_R. Si_** -un susurro para responder mientras aun estaba sentada a un lado de aquella camilla de hospital donde se encontraba el cadáver de Leroy

**_S. Yo me haré cargo de todo ¿vale? Buscaré a mi abuela para que te haga compañía y.._**

**_R. Gracias.._** -se giró con el rostro abatido pero con una mirada llena de profundo agradecimiento a su amiga que no se había separado de ella desde que aterrizaron de aquel viaje- **_San.. no sé que haría sin ti_**

**_S. Somos hermanas Rachel.. así que no tienes que decir nada…_**

_"Hey rubia te tengo noticias"_

_Q. Qué no puedes vivir sin mi? Eso ya lo sabia_

_K. No creo, no eres mi tipo la verdad_

_Q. Ni tu el mio_

_K. Al punto Fabray… encontré una academia donde dictan clases de español, existen varios cursos y nos apunte a uno intensivo_

_Q. Intensivo? Eso suena complicado Kurt.. sabes que los horarios en la_

_K. Calma querida, sé que trabajas para el ogro y si no cumples te echa a la calle de la amargura_

_Q. Kurt_

_K. El asunto es que es por las noches, unas tres horas diarias así que empezamos a partir de mañana_

_Q. Mañana?_

_K. Ay rubia me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, no quieres ver a tu princesa blancanieves pronto?_

_Q. Blancanieves?_

_K. Si querida.. vi el video recuerdas.. es pequeña.. morena de cabello.. la perfecta blancanieves.._

_Q. Kurt.. basta.. se llama Rachel_

_K. Lo que sea.. mañana vamos a nuestra primera clase.. y está noche me debes una cena.. así que esmerate para que me lo agradezca.. ahora te dejo que estoy viendo al chico de mis sueños_

_Q. Ok.. adiós Kurt_

Los días fueron pasando y en aquella pequeña ciudad alejada de la globalización, anclada en el pasado una morena devastada estaba sumida en un pozo profundo de tristeza y sin un futuro que la guiase hacia la luz

**_S. No puede seguir así… ella es.. talentosa.. incluso más que yo.. y aquí nunca va a salir adelante_**

**_"Tienes razón, pero … si tuvo esa oportunidad en Cancún porque no la acepto?"_**

**_S. Precisamente por su tío_**

**_"Oh dios!"_**

**_S. Sé que.. esto no le incumbe, que solo somos sus estrellas nocturnas y temporales porque con el pasar del tiempo ya no seremos la sensación de hoy .. pero_**

**_"Santana.. no soy ese tipo de persona, y lo sabes.. yo .. entiendo que es difícil para ustedes no poder .. tratar de cumplir sus sueños.. yo.. yo mismo fui un cobarde y por comodidad nunca luche por lo que realmente quise.. pero.. sé cual es el talento de Rachel y si puedo ayudar.. cuenta conmigo porque lo voy a hacer"_**

**_S. Gracias señor Shuester.. no sabe lo bueno que es escuchar eso_**

**_Sh. Bien.. creo.. que la única forma de salir de aquí es.._**

**_S. No me diga que en una balsa? Porque eso sería un suicidio_**

**_Sh. Puedo planear otra cosa.. -sentandose en su escritorio se quedó callado unos minutos- Quizas otra competencia.. en otro lugar y ahí ustedes.. ya saben_**

**_S. Ustedes?_**

**_Sh. Santana creo que no solo Rachel debe luchar por sus sueños.. también tu_**

**_S. No.. no.. aquí esta mi familia_**

**_Sh. Pero siempre van a estar aquí.. y si no luchas por lo que quieres.. pasaran los años .. y siempre vas a estar en el mismo lugar_**

**_S. Señor Shuester eso no está en discusión yo.._**

**_Sh. Santana.. piénsalo si.. además voy a correr un gran riesgo con ese plan.. al menos hagan que valga la pena_**

**_S. Pueden abrirle un proceso judicial señor Shuester.. arriesgaría los permisos del hotel.. creo que lo que esta pensando.. no es la mejor de las opciones_**

**_Sh. Hagamos algo.. deja que yo piense y elabore un plan..y cuando tenga todo listo te llamo ¿te parece?_**

**_S. Claro.. y mientras.. intentare de animar a Rach_**

_Q. Rachel donde estarás ahora.. no sabes cuanto te extraño _-susurraba apoyada en el respaldo de su sillón y contemplando aquellos enormes rascacielos a través de la ventana de su oficina, de pronto el sonido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos-

_"Sabes donde está tu hermana?"_

_Q. Yo estoy bien y tu mamá? Que tal tu día?_

_J. Quinn no estoy para saludos, sabes donde está Brittany?_

_Q. En sus clases de baile?_

_J. No está, no ha ido en dos días y su profesora me llamo porque pensaba que estaba enferma_

_Q. Como?_

**_T. Señorita Fabray_**

Una seña le hizo detenerse a su asistente

_Q. Dices que hace dos días no va a clases de baile?_

_J. Hace dos días Q, y hoy no estaba en su habitación cuando la fui a buscar ni hay rastro de su auto en la cochera.._

_Q. Oh dios.._

_J. Tu padre no sabe nada.. le he marcado varias veces pero está apagado.. estoy muy nerviosa y no sé que hacer_

_Q. Ok.. yo.. yo me hago cargo.. no digas nada aún.. te llamo no más tenga noticias ¿vale?_

_J. Deacuerdo Q, pero no te doy más de mediodía para que encuentres a Brit._

Colgó y tras eso quedo pensativa

**_T. Señorita tiene una reunión con el señor Chang_**

_Q. Localiza a mi hermana Tina_

Mientras se levantaba para salir de su oficina

**_T. A la señorita Brittany?_**

_Q. Acaso tengo otra_

**_T. Si.. cierto.. lo siento.. voy a eso!_**

_"Buenos días le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?"_

_están hospedadas en esté hotel la selección de atletismo de Cuba?_

_"Si, así es"_

_Bien!_

_"Busca a alguien en especial?"_

_No, esperaré a que salgan ¿a qué hora lo hacen?_

_"Señorita me temo que esa es información confidencial, a menos que usted conozca a alguien no puedo decirle"_

_Verá necesito hablar con alguna de esas chicas, no importa la que sea es de vida o muerte_

El recepcionista la miro con desconfianza total, no entendía nada de lo que aquella rubia quería decir.

**_"Vaya, pero si es la mismísima Quinn Fabray en persona"_**

**_A quién esperabas Chang, a Madonna?_**

**_Ch. Veo que estamos de mal humor hoy_**

**_Q. Mejor vamos al punto_**

**_Ch. Eso he intentado desde hace muchos días y siempre me cancelas la reunión, hasta pensé en hablar con Russel_**

**_Q. Y porque no lo hiciste?_**

**_Ch. No quiero ser responsable de tu despido_**

**_Q. Soy la hija de él_**

**_Ch. Eso no te garantiza tu permanencia en está empresa_**

**_Q. Mejor hablemos de negocios.. no quiero arrepentirme de estar reunida contigo_**

**_Ch. Vamos Fabray, vengo en son de paz_**

**_T. Señorita disculpe la interrupción, pero no logro localizar a su hermana_**

**_Q. Ok. Sigue intentado Tina_**

**_T. De.. acuerdo.._** -aquella asistente se desvivía por uno de los socios de la empresa, Mike Chang, un joven adinerado hijo de los Chang dueños de un importante imperio tecnológico en Japón.

**_Q. Vaya.. le gustas_** - al ver salir a Tina tan nerviosa de la sala de reuniones-

**_Ch. Creo que la invitaré a cenar_**

**_Q. No la dejaré que se acerque a un tipo como tu_**

**_Ch. No? Y eso por qué? Tan mal te caigo Fabray?_**

**_Q. Eres un niño rico y malcriado.. y esa chica por más que no me convenza del todo.. no merece a un patan como tú_**

**_Ch. No todos somos como tú Fabray_**

**_Q. De qué rayos hablas_**

**_Ch. Si yo soy un niño rico y malcriado.. tú no te quedas atrás.. siempre a la sombra del gran Russel Fabray_**

**_Q. No tienes derecho a decirme nada Chang_**

**_Ch. Tú tienes un concepto de mi.. yo tengo otro de ti_**

**_Q. He visto cada vez que vienes de Tokio como te involucras con chicas de está ciudad.. incluso hasta ejecutivas de está empresa y luego desapareces y las dejas devastada_**

**_Ch. Al menos le dejo claro que no busco relaciones duraderas_**

**_Q. Oh.. señor honestidad_**

**_Ch. al menos soy sincero.. no como tú que haces lo que quiere tu padre solo para tener comodidades_**

**_Q. No sabes de lo que hablas_**

**_Ch. Nuestras familias se conocen desde hace años Quinn, recuerdas? Cuando Russel cuando tan solo tenías quince años quiso que nos comprometieramos? Y si no fuera por tu madre hoy serías la señora Chang_**

**_Q. Estamos aquí por negocios o para hablar del pasado?_**

**_Ch. Han pasado casi ocho años Quinn y aún sigues siendo la sombra de Russel Fabray.._**

**_Q. Me voy a marchar Mike.. ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia_**

**_Ch. Por? Por ser honesto.. no eres mejor que yo Quinn.. si soy un patan.. tú eres.. como digamos… un títere de tu padre_**

Aquel momento pudo describirse como uno lleno de irá, eso sintió Quinn al escuchar aquellas palabras cargadas de verdad de parte de ese chico quién la conocía desde hace años, al que no veía con mucha frecuencia pero la suficiente como para incluso tener una historia en común con él.

_"Disculpe, puedo hablar con usted un segundo"_

Una chica alta, de tes morena y atlética la miraba con desconfianza

_"Y como que quiere hablar usted conmigo?"_

Brittany se acercaba con algo de temor

_"Es una larga historia, pero sé que son atletas de la selección Cubana ¿cierto?"_

_"Así es"_

_Tengo una amiga en la Habana, la conocí en Cancún hace más de dos semanas y no logre despedirme de ella, es una gran chica ¿sabe? -la deportista seguía mirándola intentando comprender el monologo de aquella rubia y entender la razón de porque la había detenido- ella me dejo su dirección pero.. sé que su país no es una democracia y yo.. solo quería enviarle este sobre.. no tiene nada malo solo una carta en español para ella pero no me atrevo a enviarlo por correo y entonces Lord.. tuvo está idea y pues tomé un vuelo desde New York hasta aquí-_

_"Espera.. viniste desde New York hasta Canadá solo para intentar que alguien de mi selección le lleve eso a una chica en la Habana?"_

Brittany asentía positivamente

_"Esta muy loca chica, cualquiera hubiese venido a ver el campeonato de atletismo.. pero no a esto"_ -le señalaba el sobre que portaba la rubia ojos azules

_"Oh si.. a eso también, he conseguido entradas"_ -las sacaba de su bolso-_"mire"_

_"Y esa amiga tuya como se llama?"_

_"Santana López, la conoces?"_

_"No tengo idea de quién es, pero.._ -se mostraba pensativa- _solo por la locura de venir hasta aquí_ -extendio su mano- _dame eso.. cuando regresemos en algún momento que tenga tiempo se lo haré llegar"_

Brittany se colgó de la chica como si se tratase del mismo Santa Claus y con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento busco otra cosa dentro de su bolso

_"Oh no.. no yo no puedo aceptar eso" -_unos cuantos dolares se mostraba ahora en la mano de Brittany-

_Es por hacerme este gran favor, créeme no es nada comparado con lo importante que es para mi_

_"Creo que mejor me invitas a una cena y así estaremos a mano"_

_"Hecho, me llamo Brittany.. Brittany Fabray"_

_"Sonia García"_

_B. Gracias.. muchas gracias Sonia_

_SG. De nada linda!_

Horas después

_Q. No la encuentro que quieres que haga?_

_J. Llama a la policía_

_Q. Estas loca?_

_J. Respeta Quinn, soy tu madre no la asistente esa que tienes_

_Q. Ok.. pero como se te ocurre llamar a la policía?_

_J. Pues algo tenemos que hacer, Britt está desaparecida y no tiene el móvil encendido ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer?_

_Q. Preguntarle a Lord, ella le cuenta todo_

_J. Estas hablando en serio Quinn?_

_Q. La locura es contagiosa_

_J. No estoy para bromas ahora o se te ocurre algo en menos de una hora.. o se lo contaré a tu padre_

_Q. Russel se infartará_

_J. Pues tiene que saberlo_

Un pito daba por finalizada la llamada

_K. Britt sigue desaparecida_

_Q. Así es.._

_K. De seguro está en disney world, no sé porque tanto drama_

_Q. Al menos cuando va a hacer algunas tonterías avisa.. pero está vez_

_K. De seguro invento otra.. es Britt_

_Q. Mejor vamos a clase, necesito aprender rápido español_

_K. Yo creo que eso es pedir un milagro.. definitivamente.. lo tuyo querida rubia no son los idiomas_

_Q. Gracias por el apoyo muñeco de porcelana_

_K. Sabes que estoy para hundirte cuando me necesites_

_Q. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte_

_K. Bien.. soy todo oídos_

_Q. Cuando salgamos_

_K. Que misteriosa te has vuelto rubita._

**_"Hola Rachel"_**

**_R. Hola señor Shuester, me dijo San que quería verme_**

**_"Si, así es Rachel, sé que la muerte de tu tío está muy reciente, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte"_**

**_R. Usted dirá._**

_Sh. Hay un concurso de talento en Miami y quiero que tanto tú como Santana vayan_

_R. ¿Miami?_

_Sh. Si, Miami.. sé que no estás en tu mejor momento, que aún el dolor por la reciente pérdida que has tenido te tiene baja de ánimo, pero es una gran oportunidad_

_R. Señor Shuester .. yo.. le agradezco pero.._

_Sh. Acepta Rachel, por favor_

_K. Rachel eres el amor de mi vida_

_Q. Rachel errues la amor de my vida_

_K. Oh dios.. esto será más difícil de lo que pensé_

_Q. Se supone que me tienes que apoya.. no sé como se te hace fácil -_volviendo a dirigirse a su amigo en su idioma-

_K. Seis días Q, seis noches.. tres por seis es igual a dieciocho horas y tú no logras ni si quiera decir seis frases seguidas? Help me enanos de Santa Claus!_

_Q. deja el drama muñeco de nieve_

_K. Ok como sigas insultándome te dejaré solo es toda está locura_

_Q. Paz -_alzo su mano_-ahora que estamos alejados de todo_

_K. Y comiendo en este sitio tan horrible_

_Q. Vamos Kurt.. es una pizzeria y no es horrible_

_K. Si.. si lo qué digas_

_Q. Tengo algo que contarte.. y por favor que esto quede entre tu y yo_

_K. A quien mataste?_

_Q. Se trata de la empresa_

_K. Renunciarás por fin?_

_Q. Aún no, pero pronto lo haré_

El chico quedó con la boca abierta tras ver la seriedad que mostraba la rubia ante tal confesión.

La vida está basada en decisiones, eso es lo que verdaderamente forja ese camino a los que muchos le llaman "destino".

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por sus reviews, aunque son pocos me es grato leerlos; respondiendo a una inquietud.. el fic está envuelto en una trama que no se aleja lamentablemente de la realidad de ese país, incluso muchos años atrás las cosas eran bien dramáticas, afortunadamente creo que con el pasar de los años ciertas restricciones han ido disminuyendo, no así las persecuciones de tipo como las que le ocurrió al personaje de Leroy. Espero les agrade el capítulo.  
**

**Próximo: 10/01  
**

**Saludos  
**

**:)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVII_**

**_Ella y ella  
_**

_S. Y que le respondiste al señor Shuester?_

_R. Iremos a ese concurso de talentos, pero.._

_S. Pero que enana?_

_R. No nos quedaremos en Miami si es lo que estás pensando_

_S. Rach pero_

_R. Pero nada San, esté es nuestro lugar!_

La otra morena la miró incrédula, no entendía cual era el empeño de la diva en aferrarse a ese lugar.

_**K. Tú QUE?**_

_**Q. Shhh puedes bajar la voz Kurt**_

_**K. Te has vuelto loca Quinn?**_

_**Q. No, no estoy loca**_

_**K. No entiendo como.. es decir.. dios! ¿Cuanta gente está involucrada?**_

_**Q. Solo dos, él y yo**_

_**K. Por dios!**_

_**Q. Lucharé por lo que quiero Kurt.. y yo la quiero.. no.. no la quiero.. la AMO**_

_**K. Pero es tu padre Quinn.. **_

_**Q. Me amenazó con echarme.. a mi.. a su propia hija.. no lo defiendas**_

_**K. Te dijo eso?**_

_**Q. Si.. hace unos días**_

_**K. Eh.. no sé que decirte**_

_**Q. Apoyame**_

_**K. Te perseguirá si te quedas aquí ¿lo sabes?**_

_**Q. Si.. lo sé**_

_**K. Y qué piensas hacer?**_

_**Q. Primero.. encontrar a Rachel, convencerla de que se venga conmigo a New York**_

_**K. Esa parte la tienes difícil**_

_**Q. Lo sé.. pero lo voy a intentar.. la amo.. así me toque quedarme a vivir en ese lugar**_

_**K. Estás loca.. eso si no te lo permitiré rubia**_

"_Tengo que hablar contigo Emma"_

_E. Estas bien Will?_

"_Si, pero necesito un consejo y ayuda"_

_E. Cuando vienes?_

"_Mañana salgo para allá"_

_E. Aquí estaré esperándote entonces_

"_**Y tu linda de donde vienes?"**_

_**New York -respondía con la boca llena-**_

"_**Te gusta el atletismo?" **_

_**Aja**_

_**SG. Pero no fue a eso a lo que vino**_

Murmullos en aquella mesa en un pequeño restaurante de Edmonton en Canadá se dejaban oír en el ambiente, tras haber culminado las competencias hacia la siguiente ronda clasificatoria la ojos azules invitó a la comitiva a cenar a todo el grupo, sentía que se lo debía a la chica por el favor que le haría.

"_**No dirás que eres fan de está creída"**_ -decía uno de los chicos-

_**Algo así **_

Entre miradas cómplices de la chica, risas de todos, comentarios de su viaje a ese país se les paso la noche.

"_**Aquí Britt y Lord.. aunque no está conmigo en este instante"**_

_**Brittany donde rayos estás metida?**_

_**B. Q? eres tú?**_

_**Q. No, soy la reina de Inglaterra**_

_**B. En serio? Oh disculpe usted su majestad ¿en que puede ayudarle?**_

_**Q. Brittany dejate de tonterías, claro que soy yo**_

_**B. Ah! **_

_**Q. Donde estás? Mama está preocupada por ti**_

_**B. Estoy en Edmonton**_

_**Q. COMO?**_

_**B. Q sé que de fondo hay música.. pero no estoy sorda..**_

_**Q. BRITTANY como carajos estás en ese lugar.. eso .. eso es Canadá.. Oh Dios.. mama va a matarme**_

_**B. Lord sabía, le deje una nota con él para má**_

_**Kurt al ver la cara de espanto de su amiga empezó a reírse**_

_**Q. Después de todo tenía razón -**_susurro más para sí misma que para la otra rubia_**- Dime que ya estás de regreso**_

_**B. Claro que no Q, mañana!**_

_**Q. Britt te has vuelto loca? **_

_**B. Es por una buena causa**_

_**Q. Te quiero de regreso YA**_

_**B. Son muchas horas Q, así que me temo que te toca esperar a mañana que salga mi vuelo**_

_**Q. Y esas risas? En donde estás metida?**_

Los atletas le hacía seña a la rubia para que se uniera a la pista improvisada de baile que ellos mismos con su entusiasmo habían creado

_**B. Me tengo que ir Q, mañana hablamos! Ciao**_

_**Q. Britt.. Britt.. ¿me ha colgado?**_

_**K. Te lo dije.. otra de sus locuras**_ -más risas-

_**Q. Cállate Kurt sino quieres morir hoy**_

_S. Deja que yo canté está noche_

_R. Gracias San.. no tengo ánimos para hacerlo_

_S. Al menos ve algo bueno enana.. podrás ver a la rubia loca_

_R. No creo.. nunca me dio alguna dirección, sólo sé que está en Nueva York_

_S. Buen punto.. ya veremos.. ahora voy a hacer llorar a los que están afuera_

_R. ¿Por qué?_

_S. Ya verás!_

Los acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a sonar en aquel salón del club para el que trabajaban ambas

_Hace tiempo que ya no me ves_

_Hace tiempo que ya no me cuentas nada_

_quitaste nuestras fotos_

_Porque sientes que te falta algo_

_Me llamas y me dices que ya no sabes_

_Ya no sabes lo que te emociona_

_Los últimos años te han hecho cambiar_

_Y confundido aún más_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando sientas que la vida te desgarra_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando ya no encuentres sentido_

_Yo te puedo comprender_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Porque es todo lo que nos queda_

_Dejo la luz encendida hasta que puedas dormir_

_Pero no dejas de moverte de un lado para otro_

_Duermes mirando hacia otro lado_

_¿te sientes solo junto a mi?_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando sientas que la vida te destroza_

_Aférrate a mi _

_Cuando ya no encuentres sentido_

_Yo te puedo comprender_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Porque es todo lo que nos queda_

_¿Ves algún camino en está oscuridad?_

_¿Quieres huir? yo estoy listo_

_No es posible que esto haya terminado_

_Creo en nosotros y en nuestro tiempo juntos_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando sientas que la vida te destroza_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando ya no encuentres sentido_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando sientas que la vida te destroza_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Cuando ya no encuentres sentido_

_No te dejaré partir_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Porque es todo lo que nos queda_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Porque es todo lo que nos queda_

_Aférrate a mi_

_Porque es todo lo que nos queda_

Al concluir aquella canción las personas que estaban presente aplaudieron con fuerza, Santana sonrío y se retiro hacia los camerinos, pero al salir del escenario una pequeña morena se aferro a ella con lágrimas en su rostro

_R. No te quiero dejar San_

_S. Ni yo a ti Rach, pero no soy la rubia loca.. y la amas.. sé feliz Rach._

Dos largas semanas que se pasaron lentamente para una rubia que cada noche podía conciliar menos el sueño, sus clases de español no estaban dando los rendimientos que ella le gustaría, su capacidad para los idiomas era bastante pesada y su amigo por días perdía totalmente la paciencia, dos semanas en los que sus planes con aquel chico Adams no paraban, dos semanas evadiendo las preguntas extrañas de su padre, dos semanas en los que presionar a Finn Hudson se habían vuelto su prioridad; mientras tanto en una alejada isla apartada del mundo una pequeña diva se preparaba para asistir a otro concurso fuera de su tierra, un concurso arreglado por el señor Shuester, quién por petición de Santana se ofreció a participar en ese plan para tratar de que Rachel siguiera el camino de sus sueños; dos semanas en los que la añoranza de su tío y la necesidad de tener a esa rubia que había robado su corazón ocupaban su mente.

"_Buen día, disculpe está es la casa de la familia López?"_

_Asi es, quién es usted? En que te podemos ayudar?_

"_Mi nombre en Sonia García y tengo algo para ¿su hija?"_

_Para mi hija Gloria?_

"_No, para Santana López"_

_TANA TANA_

Gritaba su abuela desde la entrada de aquella humilde casa ubicada en una callejón empedrado de la vieja Habana

_Ya voy abue!_

_Pase, pase.. ella ya viene_

"_Gracias"_

_**Esta todo listo para mañana?**_

Vamos Quinn déjame respirar un poco, no es fácil lo que me estas obligando a hacer

_**Q. A ver Hudson te he dado tres jodidas semanas para que resuelvas y me dices que te de un respiro?**_

_**F. Me estás pidiendo sobornar agentes del aeropuerto de allá para sacar ilegalmente a una ciudadana cubana.. sabes que nos pasara si nos agarran?**_

_**Q. Me has pedido dinero y no te lo he negado, me has pedido tiempo y he tenido paciencia y ahora me sales con esto?**_

_**F. Quinn no se trata de dinero, se trata de encontrar gente capaz de aceptarlo para hacer algo así**_

_**Q. Al menos tienes los boletos y donde nos alojaremos?**_

_**F. Eso si.. el problema es lo otro**_

_**Q. Allá veremos ¿vale?**_

_**F. Esto nos puede llevar a la cárcel Quinn**_

_**Q. Correremos el riesgo**_

_**F. Pero por qué yo? Por qué me tienes que involucrar a mi?**_

_**Q. Por qué? Por meterte con algo intocable para mi cara dura!**_

Y otra discusión entre la rubia y el asistente de su padre en esa oficina se desató.

_Qué es esto?_

"_Te lo envío una linda rubia de ojos azules"_

_En serio? Brittany? Oh dios_

"_Viajo de Nueva York hasta Edmonton para suplicarme que te trajese ese sobre, cuando se me acerco saliendo del hotel pensé que era una loca, pero luego me explico.. y pues acá estoy cumpliendo mi misión"_

Santana oscilaba atónita su mirada entre aquella chica atlética y más alta que ella y ese sobre que ya reposaba en sus manos

_S. Ella está.. está bien?_

"_Perfectamente, déjame decirte que_ … -bajo la voz a casi un susurro- _tienes muy buen gusto chica, oyeme que esa rubia está.. buff" _

Abrió la boca tanto como pudo como inspirando aire antes de replicarle pero su abuela le bloqueo la intención

"_Le provoca un cafecito? _

"_Muchas gracias mi doña"_

_¿Quién ten envío ese sobre Tana?_

_S. Una.. amiga_

Miradas intercambiadas entre aquella desconocida y ella fue la escena de fondo que su abuela ignoraba, pues su nieta se encontraba tras ella y no se enteraba de nada.

_Sh. Mañana sale nuestro vuelo Rachel y quería entregarte esto hoy_

_R. Señor Shuester.. si es dinero de una vez le digo que no podemos aceptar esto.. usted.. usted nos envío a ese lujoso hotel en Cancún y.. ganamos el premio, San y yo tenemos dinero para defendernos allí los días que estaremos._

_Sh. Rachel ese paquete contiene las instrucciones de lo que harán allá.. así que hasta que no estemos en Miami.. no lo abrirás ¿vale?_

_R. Pero_

_Sh. No es dinero.. pero es muy importante que no lo dejes olvidado ¿deacuerdo?_

_R. Está bien!_

_Querida San sé que no quisiste despedirte porque en el fondo eres como el pudin de chocolate, pero Lord me ha insistido en que no te guarde rencor por solo haberme dejado una nota en aquella recepción del hotel, estos días he pensado mucho en ustedes ¿Cómo está Rachel? No me arriesgue a enviar esto por correo postal porque quizás los del servicio secreto intercepten mi mensaje y no llegue a su destino, pero si lo estás leyendo es porque he logrado mi misión. En el fondo hay una etiqueta pegada al sobre, puedes romperlo y sacarla, ahí verás nuestra dirección aquí en NY y mi número de teléfono. He intentado convencer a Quinn de viajar para Cuba a visitarlas.. pero ya sabes como es mi papá. Espero que algún día puedas llamarme, te extraño. _

_Siempre tuya como amiga,_

_Brittany & Lord. _

Santana dibujo una sonrisa, mientras releía la nota, rompió el sobre y tal como lo señalaba Brittany, ahí estaba una pequeña etiqueta adosada la cual contenía una dirección y un número

"_Estás loca.. pero eres adorable rubita"_

"_San menos mal te encuentro"_

Un salto dio la morena al escuchar la voz de Rachel entrando a la pequeña habitación donde las últimas semanas la compartían.

_S. Me quieres matar de un infarto enana_

_R. Lo.. siento.. es que tu abuela me dijo que estabas aquí y pues necesito hablar contigo_

_S. De qué se trata diva?_

_R. De esto_ -le mostro aquel extraño paquete- _el señor Shuester me lo entrego, pero me hizo prometer que no lo abriremos hasta estar en Miami_

_S. Y ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_R. Todo esto me parece muy raro San, digo.. ese concurso en ¿Miami? Esté paquete.. qué.. que tienes?_

_S. Yo? Nada!_

_R. Porque intentas ocultar eso qué tienes ahí_

_S. No sé de qué hablas_

_R. San.. no estoy ciega.. tienes un sobre.. o partes de el tras de ti.. ¿qué es?_

_S. Nada!_

_R. Ok.. ahora me vas a decir que está pasando.. ya estoy harta de sentirme.. como diría.. manipulada?_

_S. Berry deja el drama ¿Ok?_

_R. Te escucho San!_

_**T. Señorita mañana tiene una reunión con el señor Chang y**_

_**Q. No estaré.. cancelalá**_

_**T. Disculpe?**_

_**Q. No estaré mañana Tina, tengo algo importante que hacer.. y tampoco los próximos días**_

_**T. Pe.. pero su padre ¿sabe?**_

_**Q. Mañana lo sabrá**_

_**Se quitaba los lentes que usaba para leer y no agotar su vista**_

_**T. Y qué hago con su agenda**_

_**Q. Lo que creas conveniente Tina.. lo que creas conveniente**_

"_Donde conociste esa tal Brittany"_

_S. En Cancún_

"_De donde es?"_

_R. Brittany?_

_¿Quién es Brittany?_

_S. Una amiga mamá_

_R. Qué pasa con Brittany?_

Santana se mostraba molesta por la indiscreción de su abuela, y en ese instante aquella cena se le parecía interminable ante tanta pregunta lanzada hacia ella.

"_Una amiga de Tana vino está mañana a entregarle un sobre que esa chica le dio"_

_G. En donde le dio eso?_

"_Por lo que escuche en una ciudad gringa"_

_R. San_

_S. Ya.. ya.. si Rachel.. una tal Sofia_

"_Sonia"_

_S. Como sea… me trajo eso por lo que me has fastidiado las últimas horas.. lo envío Britt.. ¿feliz?_

_R. Y qué tenía?_

_S. Una carta_

_G. Una carta?_

_S. Si mamá, una carta de saludo porque cuando nos vinimos de Cancún yo no me despedí_

"_y si es una carta porque no la envío por correo?"_

_S. Cree que no me llegaría por esa vía_

_G. equivocada no está_

_R. Y Quinn?_

"_Quién es kin?_

_S. Quinn abue.. Quinn_

Una larga noche para Santana quién respondiendo preguntas de su abuela, de su madre, de Rachel e incluso de Raúl su hermano mayor casi perdía la cordura.

_**F. Todo está listo**_

_**Q. A qué hora salimos?**_

_**F. A las catorce horas**_

_**Q. Genial**_

_**F. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo**_!

"_**Listo para mañana"**_

_K. Si, estoy bien.. divino como siempre, tú que tal? Rubia hasta cuando debo enseñarte modales!_

_**Q. Deja el drama muñeco de nieve**_

_K. Encima me ofendes?_

_**Q. Crees que todo saldrá bien?**_

_K. Creo que pasaré mis últimos días vestido de naranja.. y no me está gustando esa imagen en mi mente_

_Q. No pasará.. lo lograremos.. algo dentro de mi me lo dice_

_**K. Pues espero que ese algo te haga hablar bien español.. sino te echaré al mar para que seas la cena de los tiburones**_

_R. San_

_S. mmm_

_R. Tengo … miedo_

_S. Aquí no hay fantasmas enana.. duerme ya_

_R. Lo digo por el viaje_

Abrio los ojos y se giró hacia la cama que se encontraba a un lado de la suya

_S. No me dirás ahora que tienes miedo a volar?_

_R. Algo no está bien San.. y.. siento que debo quedarme.. qué no debo de ir a Miami_

_S. tonterías enana.. todo irá bien.. volveremos a ganar y nos convertiremos en unas estrellas_

_R. No sé.._ -un suspiro profundo se dejo escuchar-

_**Britt?**_

_**B. Que te está pasando Q?**_

_**La rubia mayor se giró lentamente **_-De qué hablas Britt?-

_**B. Casi no estás en casa.. evitas cenar con nosotros.. estás más callada.. la extrañas?**_

_**Q. Mucho**_

_**B. Entonces buscala**_

_**Q. Russel.. no me dejaría**_

_**B. Sé que estás planeando algo Q.. sé que todos piensan que soy.. "tonta".. que no me entero de nada.. pero sé muchas más cosas.. de los que los demás.. no pueden ver**_

_**Q. No eres tonta Britt.. sabes que te amo ¿cierto?**_

_**B. Entonces.. me dirás la verdad?**_

_**Q. Voy a buscarla Britt .. pero.. promete que no dirás nada.. hasta que..**_

Un abrazo efusivo y una sonrisa basto para darse por satisfecha la ojos azules.

Y otro día amaneció.. uno soleado y con un aire algo diferente

"_Donde está Rachel"_

_En el baño.. ya sabes como es.. hasta que no esté "perfecta" no sale_

"_Hija.. quiero decirte algo"_

_S. Claro má.. dime_

_G. No regreses_

_S. Qué?_

Santana detuvo en seco sus movimientos, intentaba guardar aquella etiqueta dentro del paquete que tenía Rachel, pero las palabras de su madre la paralizaron y la miro rápidamente con el ceño fruncido

_G. Aquí no vas a lograr tus sueños mi amor.. esté.. es una país.. que quedo congelado.. no avanza en el tiempo.. no.. no hay un futuro promisorio para personas talentosas como tú_

_S. Espera.. no.. no voy a hacer eso má .. yo no_

-La silencio con su dedo en los labios- _aquí solo te queda la opción de casarte con algún muchacho del barrio, tener hijos.. limpiar la casa.. comprar los víveres.. y ver como los días pasan.. todos los días.. ¿eso quieres para ti mi ángel?_

Lágrimas por cantidades corrieron inmediatamente por el rostro de Santana López

_S. Ustedes.. son todo lo que tengo_

_G. Y siempre vamos a estar aquí mi amor.. pero.. yo quiero que tú logres.. lo que yo nunca pude alcanzar_

_S. No.. no lo haré_

_G. Si.. si lo harás_

Aquella imagen de su mamá limpiando sus lágrimas que se asemejaban a agua brotando de un manantial, ver a aquella mujer de mediana estatura y algo corpulenta observándola con un semblante de tristeza desde esa vieja puerta rompieron las defensas de aquella chica latina.

_S. Abue .. no_

"_Mi niña.. es lo mejor… siempre.. siempre.. estaremos aquí.. y te llevaremos"_ -señalo su corazón-

Al salir Rachel vio aquella estampa familiar y un nudo se hizo en su estomago, si presentía que algo no estaba bien.. al observar ese abrazo lleno de amor y dolor lo confirmo.

_**B. Ya se fue… vamos!**_

Bajaban a toda prisa por las escaleras de su casa junto con un equipaje

_**Q. Donde está mi mamá?**_

_**B. Salio.. apresúrate**_

Corrieron al auto, se subieron y marcharon a toda velocidad.

_Sh. Bien chicas.. ya me estaba preocupando_

_S. Estamos retrasadas?_

_Sh. No, vamos con el tiempo justo.. pero minutos más.. y_

_R. No iré_

Ambos se quedaron plantados en aquel inmenso pasillo que los conducía rumbo a los controles de emigración

_S. Tú qué?_

_R. No iré_

_Sh. Rachel.. todo está listo_

_S. Tranquilo señor Shuester.. yo la subo a ese avión así sea amarrada_

_R. Qué no.. que no voy_

Santana se le acerco de forma intimidante a escasos centímetros de su cara

_S. Se puede saber ¿Cuál es el drama ahora enana?_

_R. No voy a Miami.. algo pasará.. lo.. lo presiento.. no me subiré a ese avión_

_S. No pasará nada.. y nos vamos ahora mismo porque ya los polis nos están viendo raro.. así que camina y quita esa cara de susto_

_R. San_

_S. Ahora Berry_

_**K. Bien.. aquí vamos**_

_**F. Solo espero regresar**_

_**Q. Quiza de tres.. solo volvamos dos**_

Finn se detuvo unos segundos ante la sonrisa malvada que Quinn le dirigía.

_**K. Es una broma goliat.. andando que perdemos el vuelo!**_

Una hora más tarde aquel avión aterrizaba en territorio de Estados Unidos de América, una nerviosa Santana, una desconfiada Rachel y un feliz Will Shuester se mostraban entre los asientos de las primeras filas.

_S. Es.. increible… _

_Sh. Lo dices por el control de inmigración?_

_S. Aparte.. estamos en.. Miami.. uao!_

_R. Pensé que nos devolverían_

_Sh. Son así de estrictos.. por.. ya sabes_

_S. Por la cantidad de inmigrantes cubanos ¿cierto?_ -una afirmación con la cabeza contestaba aquella pregunta-

Caminaban rumbo a la salida de aquel aeropuerto

_Sh. Ese es el chico que nos está esperando_

"_Will, como estas tu mi hermano?"_

Un abrazo de gran cariño le propino al señor Shuester mientras ambas chicas miraban en silencio

_Sh. Hace cuanto no nos vemos?_

"_Como unos ocho años? Y quienes son estás bellezas?_

_Sh. Chicas él es Pedro y ellas son Rachel y Santana_

_P. Un placer mi bellas damas!_

Después de saludarse abordaron aquel auto moderno de color plateado, el conductor junto con Shuester adelante y las dos amigas atrás, solo se escuchaban las voces de ellos, puesto que cada una navegaba en sus propios pensamientos, mientras veían a través de la ventanilla ante ellas se erguía una enorme ciudad, amplias avenidas con arboledas de lado y lado, un cielo azul matizado con nubes blancas y al fondo grandes edificios

_S. No puedo creerlo_ -murmuraba para sí misma-

El viaje duro unos quince o veinte minutos hasta llegar a una zona residencial apartada de las grandes vías, se detuvo el auto y tanto Pedro como Shuester se bajaron

"_Ellas lo saben?"_

_Sh. No exactamente, pero… ahora lo van a saber_

En segundos otro auto se estacionaba a un lado de donde estaban ellos

_R. San.. qué está pasando?_

_S. No tengo idea enana_

_Sh. Chicas.. bajen_

Haciendo caso de la petición con mucha desconfianza bajaron de su transporte

_S. Qué esta pasando señor Shuester?_

_Sh. Ella es María y él es su hermano Diego, ambos vinieron por ustedes_

_R. No.. no entiendo.. ¿ellos trabajan o pertenecen al hotel donde competiremos?_

_Sh. No hay competencia Rachel_

_ é?_

_Sh. Todo esto fue ideado para que pudiesen venir a Estados Unidos de una forma menos dramática que salir en una balsa_

_R. Pe.. pero yo no pedí esto.. yo_

_S. Lo hice yo enana_

_R. San.. tú… no.. esto no.._

_P. Oyeme linda.. sé que tienes miedo, pero aquí mi amigo Will es un hombre de gran corazón, y no son las únicas a las que ha ayudado con algo así.. claro.. en mi caso me ayudo a salir de esa vida que tenía en Santo Domingo.. hace ocho años y cada día doy gracias de haberlo conocido_

_S. Allá también hay dictadura?_

_P. Desde hace muchos año no, pero la vida es dura mi princesa.. y yo estaba muy abajo.. incluso hacía cosas de las que no voy a hablar.. hasta que este señor.. me ayudo.. me trajo a este lugar.. conseguí un empleo.. y con los años me he ido superando.. _

_Sh. Me gustaría que la charla fuera larga.. pero es hora chicas_

_Ma. Las ayudaremos a salir de Miami.. sin que corran riesgo de ser detenidas como ilegales_

_S. Pero.. inmigración nos dio un permiso_

_Sh. Si, pero solo por siete días.. y después de lo que haremos.. solo tendrán veinticuatro horas para irse_

_S. Irnos?_

_Sh. Tú también te quedas San_

_R. Nadie me ha pedido permiso a mi? Yo no me quiero quedar_

_S. Si si quieres enana.. _

_R. No .. estoy harta de que todos quieran decidir por mi_

_Sh. San.. _

Una seña de que era el final de aquella etapa de su vida, una que se producía en un país distinto, en una tierra ajena a la que le vio nacer y crecer, una que la alejaba de lo que más amaba en el mundo.

_S. No.. ella se queda yo no _

Pero fue muy tarde, los brazos de aquel joven de tez blanca y ojos cafés llamado Diego la sujeto por la cintura impidiendo que abordará aquel auto que los había traído hasta ese lugar en quién sabe que parte exacta de Miami

_S. NO.. yo no señor Shuester.. no_ -gritos de auxilio y lágrimas corriendo por montones-

_Sh. Tu madre y tu abuela me lo pidieron.. lo siento Santana.. lucha.. lucha por lo que quieres.. y esa será la forma de hacer que todo este dolor que ahora sientes.. merezca la pena_

_R. Yo me voy.. suelten.. no me quiero quedar_

A Rachel la sujetaba el otro chico moreno, de ojos claros

_Sh. Sé feliz Rachel.. y sé que en unos años.. serás famosa.. recuerdame siempre, las dos.. Nunca dejen de soñar y jamás olviden los sacrificios de quienes las amaron._

hábilmente dejo en manos de María a aquella pequeña morena que hacía fuerza para soltarse del agarre, Pedro corrió hacia el auto junto con Will y esa fue la última vez que aquellas chicas que algún día fueron la sensación de su club en el hotel Laville en la vieja Habana lo vieron.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**Gracias por los reviews.. **

**Capítulo triste.. pero decisivo.. ¿Y vos que harías en el lugar de Rachel o Santana? te quedarías en un país diferente para luchar por tus sueños? o seguirías día tras día en un lugar que no avanza en el tiempo? **

**Saludos.  
**

**Próximo: 16/01  
**

**Quedan 3  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**_Capítulo XVIII_**

**_Ella y ella  
_**

"_Y a donde se dirigen ustedes?"_

_K. Venimos de vacaciones durante cuatro días, aquí tiene el nombre del hotel donde nos hospedaremos_

"_Cuatro días"_

Replicaba el agente de inmigración en aquel aeropuerto, el ingreso se veía complicado tras la larga fila que había de los que viajaban junto a ellos esperando porque sus documentos fueran chequeados y así proseguir a sea cual fuese su destino.

"_Will nos dijo que conocían a alguien en Nueva York, quieren que nos detengamos a llamar?"_

_S. No tienes un teléfono que nos preste? Te pagaremos por esa llamada.. no.. no quiero que nos lleven a la cárcel por ilegales_

_Ma. No son ilegales aún.. quedamos que las reportarían como prófugas en unas horas_

_D. Y es mejor que llamen de un teléfono cualquiera.. por si acaso.._

_S. Tengo un número _-Santana aún tenía los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado y la voz quebrada-

_R. Claro.. eso era lo que te había enviado Brittany ¿no?_

_S. Ahora no empieces enana.. no tengo ganas…_

"_**No nos subimos a un avión.. nos subimos a una jodida maquina del tiempo"**_

Ambos giraron a ver a Hudson y sonrieron por la cara de espanto que traía

"_**Tranquilo goliat.. aquí no hay un David que te destruya.. o quizás si?"**_

Autos que datan de los años 40, 50, 60 o quizás hasta menos.. contraste entre calles pequeñas y avenidas amplias, un cielo azul con un sol brillante, gente caminando o en motos que lejos de la modernidad se veían.

"_**Disculpen.. a donde es que van? Al hotel?"**_

El idioma se presentaba como una barrera nuevamente, a pesar de aquel curso de español al que estaban apuntados Kurt y Quinn, el entenderlo fluidamente o poder hablarle de igual forma se les convertía en una reto enorme

"_**Que dice?"**_

_**K. Que a donde vamos.. le digo que al hotel**_

_**F. Si**_

_**Q. NO**_

_**F. Estoy cansado**_

_**Q. De qué?**_

_**F. Llevamos horas entre el aeropuerto, volar, pasar los controles.. hace calor… quiero ducharme**_

_**Q. Me importa cinco lo que quieras Hudson**_

_**K. A la Habana vieja por favor! **_

Quinn y Finn se callaron al ver como Kurt perfectamente podía pronunciar aquellas frases sin mayor dificultad

"_**Lord tienes que hacer ejercicios.. ves.. muévete así.. saltas a la izquierda.. derecha.."**_

Un gato echado en un extremo de aquel gran salón de estar la observaba fijamente

"_**Si.. ya sé.. que no quieres bajar de peso, así como te niegas a dejar de tomar alcohol.. pero es saludable ¿sabes? estudios dicen que si ejercitas tu cuerpo vivirás más**_

Un sonido de su teléfono móvil la saco de aquel monologo que tenía con su mascota

"_**Aquí Britt y Lord al habla"**_

"_Eso que ven ahí es el Parque Central"_

_F. Cuantos autos viejos … wow_

_Q. Creo que tienes un trauma con eso Hudson_

_F. Eso es.. dios.. un Ford de 1929?_

"_Chico aquí hay muchos carros de ese año, y funcionan de maravilla"_

_K. No me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué es eso?_

"_Es una bicicleta transformada"_

Kurt miraba a través de la ventanilla de aquel auto viejo una bicicleta con una especia de plataforma atrás, Finn alternaba su vista entre los distintos autos unos más antiguos que otros y Quinn se concentraba en mirar aquellas calles por donde ya se introducián y que la conducirían hasta la casa de Santana, veía con asombro esas casas que se levantaban de lado y lado, casas con la pintura desgastada, o con colores llamativos, gente apostada en las aceras conversando o simplemente caminando

_K. Qué dice allí?_

"_Amor cuerdo no es amor"_

_Q. Qué dijo_

Kurt les repitió a duras penas aquella frase en su idioma, Quinn sonrió mientras el chófer seguía hablando sin parar

"_**Donde están Rachel?"**_

_**R. En miami Brittany**_

_**¿Miami?**_

_**R. Si.. no sé el lugar exacto.. pero**_

_**B. Oh por dios!**_

_**R. Qué… que pasa Britt?**_

_**B. Cuando llegaron?**_

_**R. Hoy**_

_**B. Oh por dios!**_

Una mirada extraña de aquel peludo gato y una mueca de confusión al otro lado de la línea

_**R. Pasa.. algo?**_

_**B. Quinn**_

_**R. Qué le paso a Quinn?**_

_**B. Esta en Cuba**_

_**R. Esta en Cuba?**_

_**S. QUÉ?**_

_Q. pregúntale si está seguro que es la dirección correcta?_

_K. Estamos en el lugar correcto señor?_

"_Si chico, ahí esta escrito"_ -señalando aquel papel que había sido escrito por Santana.

Casas de dos piso o más con la pintura más desgastada que las que habían visto anteriormente, una calle no muy amplia y es mal estado, gente apostada de lado y lado, daban un aspecto bastante diferente de lo que hasta ahora habían recorrido, hecho que llamaba a la desconfianza de bajarse en aquel lugar.

_F. No voy, prefiero que me lleve al hotel_

_Q. Deja de protestar por todo, me tienes harta Hudson_

_K. Creo que por primera vez.. lo apoyo rubia.. esté lugar no me inspira confianza_

_Q. ¿En serio Kurt? En New York hay lugares peores y te apuesto que ni notas eso_

_K. Yo no me paseo por lugares así allá.. no estoy loco.. además me gusta más.. estar vivo_

_Q. Nos bajamos y punto!_

_K. Esperenos aquí_

"_Pero.. tengo que volver al aeropuerto señor, hay más.._

_K. Le pagamos por espera_

Aquel chófer nativo de esa ciudad entendió las palabras enredadas de ese gringo que parecía ser el único que hablaba a medias su idioma.

"_Esta bien.. pero dare unas vueltas, no es bueno que me vean detenido aquí y mucho menos que traiga a unos gringos a esta zona, no es común.. ya sabe_" -con señas intentaba hacerse comprender lo más claro posible-

Niños corriendo y jugando con algunos adultos se interponían en su camino, gente del lugar los miraba de arriba abajo como intentado saber porque esos extranjeros se paseaban por esa calle

_F. Me siento extraño_

_K. Yo también_

_Q. Ya cállense, ¿Cuál es el número de casa Kurt?_

_K. Es esa!_

_Q. Estás seguro?_

_K. Rubia me aseguraré que repitas el curso ese desde el inicio.. por mi estás reprobada!_

Se acerco entusiasmado a toca aquella gran puerta de madera, una casa pintada de un rosa pálido, algo desgastada al igual que las demás, de dos plantas con un pequeño balcón que daba hacia aquella calle concurrida, tres toques bastaron para escuchar como alguien desde adentro respondía, aunque no tenían idea de lo que decía sabían que venían a abrirle.

"_**Buenas"**_ -con cara confusa al abrir y ver a tres chicos, dos hombre y una mujer que nada tenían que ver con las características físicas comunes de los lugareños

_K. Buenas tardes señora!_ -trataba de pronunciar claramente aunque de forma lenta- _buscamos a Santana_

_Q. López_

"_**A mi San? Y ustedes quienes son?**_

"_**Quien es Gloria"**_ -unos gritos se oyeron seguidamente desde el interior de aquel hogar.

_K. Somos.. bueno ella _-señalaba a la rubia- _es amiga de Rachel.. se conocieron.. en Cancún!_

"_**Oh, tu eres Brit"**_

_K. No, ella es Quinn_

"_**Kin? La chica amiga de Rach?"**_ -esta vez era una mujer de baja estatura, de color al igual que Santana, y con la misma actitud quizás heredada por su nieta-

_Quinn_

"**Kin"**

No -negaba con la cabeza y pacientemente pronunciaba remarcadamente- _Quinn_

"_**Como sea"**_

_**G. Mamá.. Pasen**_ -se aparto y les dio paso y antes de cerrar la puerta por instinto visualizo a ambos lados de aquella calle con cierto temor.

_**S. Que se fueron cuando? Oh por dios Britt**_

_**B. Salieron está mañana.. iban en busca de Rachel**_

Rachel negaba con la cabeza mientras aquella conversación telefónica se extendía

"_Tenemos que irnos, ya hablaron?"_

_**R. San está en eso**_ -la señalo mientras hablaba con María en susurros-

"_**Quieren algo de comer"**_

Finn asentía con la cabeza, tantas horas de aquí para allá y sin que la tirana de Quinn lo dejará en paz estaban haciendo mella en su estomago

"_**siéntense" **_

_K. Gracias_

"_Thank you"_ contestaron los otros dos.

"**Mi nombre es Gloria, Gloria López soy la mamá de Santana" **-le extendio la mano-

_K. Soy Kurt Hummel, ella es Quinn Fabray y él gigante_ -sonrío burlonamente- _es Finn Hudson_

_**B. Iré por ustedes, tienes bien la dirección San?**_

_**S. Si si Britt.. mañana nos veremos allí**_

_**B. San**_

_**S. ¿Si?**_

_**B. Todo saldrá bien!**_

_**S. Gracias Britt**_

Tres platos servidos en una modesta mesa en el centro de lo que sería el comedor, Finn alternaba la vista entre Kurt y Quinn de forma dudosa

_G. Son moros con cristianos_

_K. Eso es?_

_G. Frijoles negros y arroz_ -sonreía amablemente

Kurt era el que menos se veía decidido a comer aquello, por tanto Quinn fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa y evitar despreciar la invitación a aquella comida que le ofreció la madre de Santana, al verla no les quedo otra opción a los dos chicos que seguir la acción de la rubia.

_F. mmm.. I like it!_

_K. Le gusta_

_G. Gracias_

_Q. Pregunta donde está Rachel y Santana_

"_**Aquí tienen, no serán hamburguesas, pero es muy buena comida"**_ -la abuela de San les servía otro plato con lo que parecía ser marrano en salsa-

_K. Santana y Rachel donde están?_

_**G. En Miami**_

Un sonido los saco de su concentración en la comida, la rubia ahogada tras escuchar aquella palabra "Miami" no necesito de traducción alguna para entender que su Rachel no estaba allí

_K. Miami?_

**G. Se marcharon esta mañana**

_Q. Oh my god!_

_F. Qué está pasando?_

_K. No.. no entiendo.. como que a Miami?_

Gloria tomo asiento cerca de Kurt y bajo el tono de voz

"_**El tío de Rachel murió hace unas semanas"**_

_K. Como? _-con el ceño confuso miraba a Quinn y a Gloria-

G_**. Unos tipos le dieron una paliza**_-gesticulaba- _**quedo muy mal, eso paso mientras las chicas estaban en Cancún, duro días en el hospital pero… al regresar Rachel empeoro, es como.. si la estuviese esperando para partir**_

_K. Oh god!_

_**G. Se agravo y murió**_

_K. Wow_

_Q. Qué dice Kurt? No entiendo casi nada_

_K. Shh luego te traduzco_ -incito con una seña a que Gloria siguiese su relato-

_**G. Rachel quedó muy mal, de hecho casi no quería hacer presentaciones en el hotel donde trabajaba, entonces se le ocurrió una idea.. hablo con su jefe un hombre muy bueno para que la ayudará a irse.. ella me contó que Rach .. se enamoro en ese viaje .. de.. de .. ella**_ -la señalo mientras Quinn la veía con una ceja levantada- _**y.. aunque mi mamá no sabe bien que era una mujer.. yo la apoye para que se fuera de este país.. y después de unas semanas.. pues se invento esa competencia en Miami.. y está mañana salió el vuelo**_

_B. Papí.. puedo pasar?_

_Ru. Claro hija, pasa y siéntate, a que debo está sorpresiva visita?_

_B. Papí necesito pedirte algo_

_Ru. Britt amor… si es la idea esa de hacer un parque de diversiones en el jardín_

_B. No.. sé que no puedes porque la rueda de la fortuna es muy grande_ -hizo una mueca de tristeza- _necesito dinero_

_Ru. Dinero para qué cielo?_

_B. Para comprarme ropa_

_Ru. Ropa?_ -la miro con desconfianza- _pero siempre compras con la tarjeta y no_

_B. Son cinco mil dolares_

_K. Una carta?_

_Q. Quieres explicarme que dice Kurt?_

G_**. No hablas español?**_

_Q. No muchio_

Kurt negó con la cabeza, de nada habían servido asistir tres horas diaria a esas clases casi personalizadas, la rubia era negada para los idiomas

_K. cuénteme de la carta?_

_**G. Si, una atleta vino hace unos días con una carta de una Brittany Fabray**_

_Q. Brittany?_

_**G. Allí le enviaba la dirección y teléfono de allá.. de la gran manzana donde viven ustedes ¿no?**_

-Asintió con su cabeza mientras la rubia quería matarlo por no traducirle lo que Gloria decía- _entonces ellas buscaran a Britt allá_-

**G. Esa era la idea, pero no sólo Rachel se quedará.. también mi San**

_K. las dos? _

_**G. Aquí mi pequeña no tiene ninguna posibilidad de surgir ¿sabe?**_

_K. No estudian?_

_**G. Si, pero.. a ver.. como le explico.. la educación es gratuita, al salir de la secundaria presentan un examen vocacional, si es muy inteligente el gobierno le asigna cupo para estudiar medicina o carreras relacionadas a salud, y si no es tan inteligente.. pues los van repartiendo en distintas carreras, largas o incluso técnicas..**_ -Kurt escuchaba atento para tratar de entender lo mejor posible- _**pero Santana y Rachel desde pequeñas soñaban con cosas como ser actrices.. cantantes.. y los artistas aquí.. pues.. pasan hambre.. tienes que ser muy bueno y que gente de la alta te apoye con dinero.. sino.. es difícil.. más para dos mujeres jóvenes.. como ellas**_

_K. Entiendo_

Pasaron casi tres horas desde su llegada a ese lugar, habían decidido marcharse por las advertencias de Gloria sobre estar paseando por aquellas calles apenas pisando el suelo cubano, así que salieron en dirección a donde los había dejado aquel antiguo taxi para ir hacia el hotel donde Hudson había reservado.

_F. No puedo creerlo.. hemos viajado al fin del mundo solo para perder el tiempo_

_K. Cállate goliat_

_Q. Está en Miami y nosotros aquí Kurt.. vamos al aeropuerto.. algún vuelo de regreso tenemos que tomar_

_K. Estas loca? Si hacemos eso nos pueden detener.. sería muy sospechoso que apenas llegamos y nos queramos ir de nuevo_

_F. Además los tipos que contacte por tu presión de seguro saben que ya estamos aquí_

_K. ¿Qué tipos?_

"_**Buenas tardes caballeros y dama, están perdidos?"**_

Los tres se paralizaron mirando a un hombre alto de tes morena que portaba un uniforme de lo que parecía ser un agente policial.

_K. Bu.. buenas tardes señor, eh.. no.. solo paseo…paseamos_ -trato de sonreirle falsamente-

"_**Hacia donde se dirigen?"**_

_F. Hotel Meliá_

"_**Eso está en Miramar, al otro lado de aquí, como llegaron"**_

_K. En taxi_

"_**Ya, claro.. buscaban algo.. alguien en especial por estos lados"**_

_K. Eh.. no.. no.. -_los otros dos negaban con la cabeza al ver a Kurt hacerlo- _solo.. pasear.. lindo.. lindo lugar_

"_Ya nos vamos"_

Aquel chófer salía de una de las calles adjuntas para salvarlos de aquel interrogatorio improvisado

"_**Ellos están contigo"**_

"_Claro chico, con quien más"_

"_**Bueno mi hermano tu sabes como son las cosas, por que los trajiste por aquí"**_

"_Ellos me pidieron conocer la zona vieja de la ciudad.. y bueno.. que mejor que esto"_

"_**No es seguro por aquí.. tu lo sabes.. son gringos.. si algo les pasa.. tu sabes como es**_"

"_Tranquilo caballero, no paso nada.. y ya los llevo para su hotel"_

Tras aquella extraña interacción se marcharon al hotel, no sin dejar palpable el malestar del momento en el ambiente.

_K. Siempre es así_

"_Lo dice por el policía"_

_K. Aja_

"_Ya sabe, siempre están pendientes.. sobre todo de gente como ustedes"_

_K. No entiendo_

"_desconfían de los gringos que vienen de iunait estei"_

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron por la forma en que pronuncio el nombre de su país

_Q. Mañana nos vamos_

_K. No, nos vamos el día que tengamos que irnos_

_Q. Pero _

_K. Nada Quinn, no quiero ser encerrado en este lugar_

_F. Y eso sin contar que nos falta un pequeño detalle_

_**B. Má**_

_**J. Si Britt**_ -dejaba de lado el picar verduras para prestar atención a su hija menor-

_**B. Me voy de viaje**_

_**J. Qué tu qué?**_

_**B. No quiero que te alarmes como la vez pasada**_

_**J. Con permiso de quién te vas jovencita?**_

_**B. Má es importante**_

_**J. Britt.. **_-corrió tras ella- a donde vas?

_**B. A Miami.. nos vemos en tres días.. y cuida a Lord!**_

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su pequeña tomar un taxi que ya le esperaba y marcharse sin decir nada más, la mirada de terror de Judy fue la misma que la que se daría al ver una película de ese genero, miedo a la furia de su marido al enterarse de eso.

_Q. Wow_

"_Hacia donde vamos es la otra cara de la moneda, el lado de los ricos que están en.. ya saben"_

Una vista espectacular de aquel atardecer mientras recorrían el malecón, la inmenso mar de alzaba imponente frente a sus vistas desde las ventanillas de ese antiguo auto, un muro enorme de varios kilómetros impedía el paso del mar y producía su choque contra este, edificaciones de data antigua emergían al lado izquierdo para dar un extraño contraste a ese "mágico" lugar.

El hotel donde se alojaron era totalmente diferente, un lujo y comodidad total

_K. Después de todo.. creo que me aguantare estos 4 días.. todo por la misión_

_Q. Qué misión _-la rubia observaba embelasada el anochecer desde el balcón de aquella confortable habitación de hotel-

_K. La misión de "CupiQ"_

_Q. Idiota!_

_K. Sin ofensas amor.. en que piensas_

_Q. En que el destino se empeña en alejarme de ella_

_K. Crees que es una señal?_

_Q. Creo que es una prueba… una gran prueba!_

Un nuevo amanecer llego en la isla tropical, una donde salieron de paseo por las zonas "permitidas para los turistas", una donde cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos veía la forma de solucionar su presencia en esa lugar.

_Britt.. Britt _-Santan alzaba la voz y hacia señas con su mano para llamar la atención de la ojos azules.

"_SAN" _

Un sentido abrazo entre ambas amigas, y luego otro donde sumaron a Rachel

"_**Usted es el señor Hudson"**_

Finn palideció, un hombre casi de su altura y con cara de pocos amigos los abordaba sorpresivamente.

"_**Soy Lipo, hemos hablado un par de veces por teléfono, soy agente de emigración"**_

_F. Yes, I´m_

"_**Americanos! Me avisaron que llegaron ayer"**_

Comenzó a hablar en inglés mientras Kurt y Quinn preocupado intercambiaban miradas furtivas

_Ru. Donde está Quinn?_

Entraba como un huracán en su oficina

_T. Se.. señor Fabray.. la señorita Fabray está de viaje_

_Ru. ¿De viaje?_

Se detuvo en seco con el ceño fruncido mostrando más enojo aún del que traía

_T. Si.. ella.. ella me dijo que estará ausente cinco días_

_Ru. Pero qué carajos… Hudson donde está?_

_T. no.. no estoy segura pero creo que iban juntos_

_Ru. ¿Cómo?_

_T. Ella.. ella dijo que.. _

_Ru. A donde fueron_

_T. No.. no lo sé señor_

_Ru. Pues.. AVERIGUALO YA!_

_**M. Ella necesitan salir de Miami cuanto antes**_

_**B. Rentaremos un auto e iremos a New York! **_

Daba saltos de emoción ante la seria mirada de la otra chica

_**R. Quinn está bien Britt?**_

_**B. No lo sé**_

_**S. No lo sabes?**_

_**B. Se fue ayer**_

_**S. Que iba a hacer allá**_

_**B. Traerla -**_señalaba

_**S. Como?**_

_**B. Sobornarian a una gente de emigración**_

"_**OH DIOS" **_

Las tres chicas a excepción de la rubia ojos azules quedaron perplejas, y eso solo significaba una cosa… estaban en serios problemas!

_T. Señor.. ya. Ya sé donde está su .. la señorita Fabray_

_Ru. Y bien?_

_T. En Cuba!_

_Ru. DONDE!_

* * *

_**Gracias por los reviews.**  
_

_**Disculpen la tardanza.. pero el laburo está muy fuerte.  
**_

_**Capítulo 19 y 20 el próximo domingo.  
**_

_**Saludos.  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**_Ella y ella_  
**

"_Son veinte mil"_

_F. Estás bromeando? En eso no habíamos quedado_

"_Las cosas están más complicadas camarada, emigración ha detectado agentes corruptos..ya sabe"_

_Q. Finn diselo de una vez_

"_Que tiene que decirme señor Hudson?"_

_F. Eh.. si.. ya.. ya no hay pez que transportar_

Kurt y Quinn se miraron aún más confusos

"_Como que no hay? No me dirá que se fueron en balsa?"_

_F. No.. no.. la chica en cuestión.. no está aquí_

"_Sigo sin comprender"_

_Q. Se marcho por trabajo a otro lugar_

"_Esto.. cambia las cosas"_

_F. Si.. lo.. sabemos_ -termino de responder en un susurro

"_Se escapo.. sabes que puedo advertir a emigración y.."_

_Q. En donde pensaba.. transportarla?_

"_En un avión de carga"_

Quinn miró a Finn casi fulminándolo

"_Entonces.. sino hay carga.. me debe diez mil"_

_F. Pero.. pero lo ha dicho no _

"_Camarada son negocios, moví varias piezas para poder planear bien todo.. y como creen que les diré que ya no hay dinero?"_

_Q. Se lo daremos_

_K. Pero Quinn_

_Q. Es mejor Kurt_

"_Y bien"_

_Q. Vamos al hotel_

"_**Tiene que haber alguna forma de comunicarnos con ellos"**_

_**Si y que le decimos.. hey.. Quinn no sabia que me ibas a rescatar.. y oye por cierto me tendieron una trampa y estoy en Estados Unidos de ilegal.. **_

_**San!**_

_**Enana tienes que tener paciencia**_

"_**Paremos aquí, tengo hambre"**_

Britt llevaba conduciendo casi seis horas luego de haber rentado aquel auto en uno de los Rent Cars de Miami, el cansancio comenzaba a mermar sus energías y el hambre la obligo a detenerse durante un breve lapso.

"_**Pediré una hamburguesa, siempre he querido probar una de esas justo aquí"**_

_**En este lugar?**_

_**No Britt.. en tu país**_

Una sonrisa cómplice de ambas cambio durante breves segundos la tensión que las dominaba.

_Ru. Donde está Brittany?_

_J. Que ocurre Russel? Por qué tantos gritos?_

_Ru. Donde esta?_

_J. No lo sé.. salió_

_Ru. Salió a donde?_

_J. Por ahí.. ya sabes como es.. _

_Ru. Quinn!_

_J. Quinn? No.. no entiendo… que pasa con Quinn_

_Ru. Como es posible que vivas en está casa y no tengas idea de donde están tus hijas? Qué clase de madre eres?_

_J. Russel Fabray no te permito_

_Ru. Qué no me permites _-elevando considerablemente el tono de voz- _que exija de mi mujer un poco de atención para con sus hijas?_

_J. Siempre he velado por el buen funcionamiento de está casa_

_Ru. Y eres tan inútil que no tienes idea de lo que pasa en ella_

_J. A que te refieres- _ya casi sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir-

_Ru. Tu hija está en Cuba ¿Lo sabias?_

Su boca se abrió lo máximo y la palidez invadió su rostro

_**Esperenos en la piscina**_

"_**Como usted diga"**_

_**K. Creo que cometemos un error**_

_**F. Estamos en un lugar en el que no somos "bienvenidos"**_ -remarcaba las comillas- _**y todo por idea de tu amiga aquí presente**_

_**Q. Cállate Hudson**_

_**K. Tiene razón rubita descerebrada.. como se te ocurrió todo esto**_

_**Q. Donde quedo la operación "CupiQ"**_

_**K. Se acabo en el instante que vi ese tipo**_

_**F. Quiero regresar ya a New York**_

_**K. Por segunda vez tienes razón**_

_**Q. Basta! Buscaremos el dinero que habíamos traído, le daremos lo que pidió y mañana buscamos cambiar el vuelo.. ¿felices?**_

Ambos en silencio asintieron

Estaban entrando a la ciudad de New York, Rachel asombrada observaba por la ventanilla del auto, aquellos imponentes rascacielos que la hacían perder la vista, el ruido, las calles llenas de autos, gente a montones transitando aquellas avenidas, comercios con grandes avisos publicitarios, su vista oscilaba de una lado a otro, parecía que estabas soñando.

_B. Te gusta_

Aquella rubia de ojos azules la contemplaba de vez en cuando por el espejo

_R. Es.. es.. una ciudad magnifica!_

_S. Ahora está será nuestra ciudad enana_

_R. Lo veo.. y no lo creo_ -susurro ensimismada en lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Las horas fueron pasando, horas en las que aquellos tres norte americanos esperaban ansiosos el amanecer para marcharse de aquel lugar, Quinn por su desespero de ver a su Rachel, así la consideraba, suya; Kurt por el temor de seguir expuesto en aquel país y Finn por la intranquilidad que le generaba el tener que enfrentarse por su ausencia con aquel hombre, Russel Fabray, en otro lugar un poco más alejado una morena con muchos sentimientos encontrados contemplaba miles de luces que iluminaban la noche en esa inmensa ciudad, otra en silencio intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos y una rubia ojos azules en la soledad de aquel auto de alquiler pensaba en su hermana y rogaba para que regresará sin percance alguno.

_F. Todo bien?_

"_Completo, y bien.. necesitan algo más en los que le pueda ayudar"_

_K. Ayudar? Qué ha hecho él por nosotros _

_Shhh no compliques más las cosas_ -susurraba una nerviosa Quinn mientras que Finn entregaba el dinero solicitado por aquel hombre.

_**Mamá ya estoy aquí**_

_**J. Britt**_

_**Ru. Hasta que apareces, ¿Dónde se supone que estabas Brittany?**_

Su cara cambio radicalmente al ver el rostro enojado de su padre

_F. Mañana nos largamos de este lugar_

_K. Concuerdo con él_

_Q. Y si nos detienen por la apresurada marcha?_

_F. Mentiremos, diremos que se ha presentado una emergencia y debemos regresar_

_K. Rogaré porque pasemos desapercibidos_

_**R. Crees que esté bien**_

_**S. Eso espero**_

_**R. Crees que tengamos oportunidad de hacer una vida aquí?**_

_**S. Eso espero **_-Sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos, recordar a su familia lejos de ella y sin saber si algún día volvería a verlos le hacía un nudo en el corazón-

El reloj marcaban las siete, ya estaba levantada y arreglada esperando la señal para abandonar aquel hotel, dos días en esa isla y parecían una eternidad, lejos de disfrutar del paisaje de playas que invitaban a relajarse, su mente no se apartaba de aquella mujer de ojos chocolates que le había robado la razón, dos toques y sus reflejos accionaron de inmediato

_K. Estamos listos_

_Q. Deacuerdo_ -se giro y tomo su equipaje_- vamos_

_K. A New York_

_Q. A nuestra amada New York_

"_**Papá esta molesto, me castigaron"**_

_**Pero si tienes casi diecinueve Britt**_

"_**Pero él es quién me mantiene San, me quito las llaves del auto, encima me pregunto la razón de ese viaje a Miami, me metí en serios problemas"**_

_**Lo lamento rubia, nosotras.. no**_

"_**En cuanto llegue Quinn se hará cargo, yo por ahora no podré salir.. pero el hotel está pago por unos días más y allí pueden comer, lo único es que no podré llevarlas a conocer la ciudad por ahora"**_

_**Tranquila Britt, Rach y yo nos las arreglamos mientras**_

"_**Solo tengan cuidado, si algo les pasará.. yo"**_

_**Entiendo, tú disfruta de esos días de descanso**_

"_**No me agrada estar encerrada"**_

_**Lo sé.. pero**_

_Buen día señorita_

"_Buen día, en que podemos ayudarle"_

_Queremos ver si hay disponibilidad de vuelo_ -saco los boletos y los colocó sobre el mostrador-_para hoy_

"_Señor pero tiene vuelo para dentro de dos días"_

_Lo sabemos, pero necesitamos adelantar el viaje.. por.._ -una fugaz mirada a la rubia_- por problemas personales_

"_déjeme revisar a ver si consigo algo disponible, pero tendrán que pagar multa"_

_No importa, pero por favor trate de conseguirnos algo_

"_Hay asientos disponibles en primera clase en el vuelo de las doce y treinta"_

_Perfecto _-saco el dinero para cancelar los boletos y pagar la penalidad"

_K. Qué harás con Russel_

_Q. Solo espero que no se haya enterado_

_K. Lo dudo.. no quiero dañarte el día.. pero creo que se te avecina una tormenta_

_Estamos listo, en unas horas nos vamos_

_Q. Genial_

_K. Ahora solo a esperar_

_F. Y pasar los chequeos de salida!_

_**Ru. Tina ven a mi oficina ahora**_

Miedo, esa era la palabra que describía lo que se dibujaba en el rostro de aquella chica asiática, se levanto en segundos para alcanzar los pasos de aquel hombre.

_**Ru. Desde hoy le queda prohibida la entrada a esta empresa a Quinn**_

_**T. Pe.. pero señor.. ella**_

_**Ru. Está despedida, así que busca alguien que cambie la cerradura de su oficina, no quiero que tenga acceso a nada de este lugar.**_

_**T. Pe**_

_**Ru. Ahora ve **_-el tono autoritario lograba hacer temblar a la chica-

"_Por qué abandonan la isla tan pronto"_

_F. Tenemos una emergencia en Nueva York_

"_Que clase de emergencia"_

Un policía revolucionario los interrogaba en el puesto de emigración

"_Verá.. trabajamos en una empresa y .. nos revocaron el permiso de vacaciones"_

Finn trataba de mostrarse convincente

"_Asi que New York"_ -revisaba los pasaportes, los boletos, desviaba su mirada hacia ellos, y el silencio mientras hacía eso los ponía impacientes

_K. Esto no me gusta_

_Q. Es rutina_

_K. No somos criminales_

_Q. Supongo que son sus normas_

_F. Todo en orden_

"_Que tengan buen viaje"_ -entregandole todo con pasaportes sellados hicieron que el corazón de esos tres volviera a su posición-

"_Salgamos de aquí"_ -caminaron rumbo a la puerta de embarque del avión que los llevaría de regreso a su país.

"_**Quiero salir, no soporto estar en estas cuatro paredes"**_

_**No tengo ganas**_

"_**Mueres por esta ciudad y ahora que estamos aquí no tienes ganas? ¿Qué te ocurre Berry?**_

_**Tengo miedo**_

_**¿Miedo?**_

_**De lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante, viste lo que paso con Britt.. su.. padre la controla, y creo que lo mismo pasa con Quinn, aún recuerdo la primera vez que hablamos, ella decía cosas sobre él mientras lloraba**_

_**Espera.. lloraba al hablar de su padre?**_

_**Y si no puede quedarse cerca por siempre.. y si solo fue una aventura de vacaciones.. y si no me amara de verdad**_

_**Si no te quisiera o no te amará o lo que sea que sienta por ti.. no se arriesgaría de ir a un lugar donde no son bien recibidos.. ni habría ido con planes de sacarte sobornando gente.. Rachel.. hemos dejado mucho en el camino.. sé que tienes miedo.. yo lo tengo.. pero siempre salimos hacia adelante.. somos talentosas.. y si estamos aquí es para lograr ser grandes**_

_**Los extrañas**_

_**Tanto que me lanzaría nadando al mar para volver**_

Una mueca similar a una sonrisa en modo de comprensión le mostró a su mejor amiga, a su hermana del alma.

Muchas horas después al fin salían del aeropuerto JFK de la cuidad de New York

_Q. Britt_

_B. eres tu?_

_Q. Si, te llamo porque estamos llegando_

_B. Pense que volvían en dos días_

_Q. Adelantamos el vuelo, las cosas no salieron como queríamos.. Rach_

_B. Esta aquí_

_Q. Qué?_

_B. Las deje en un hotel hace más de veinticuatro horas .. papá_

_Q. En donde están Britt?_

_B. En el __Helmsley Park, habitación 7-09_

_Q. Gracias Brit_

_B. Espera.. papá lo sabe todo_

_Q. Lo.. lo sabe?_

_B. Que estás en Cuba…bueno.. que estabas_

_Q. Oh dios!_

_B. Esta muy enojado_

_**J. Con quién hablas hija**_

Un sonido daba por finalizada la llamada.

_K. Qué paso?_

_Q. Al Helmsley_

_F. Y yo?_

_Q. Nos vemos mañana_

_F. Pe.._ -no logro concluir la frase porque tanto Kurt como Quinn ya habían abordado aquel taxi que detuvieron a las afueras del aeropuerto.

_K. Britt la encontró_

_Q. Así es_

_K. Oh.. me siento tan emocionado_

_Q. Y yo muero de nervios_

_**B. Con una amiga**_

_**J. Qué amiga Britt?**_

_**B. Una amiga**_ -un movimiento de hombros para restarle importancia y con rapidez salía de aquel salón para dirigirse a su habitación.

"_Buenas noches señoritas"_

_Buenas noches, me puede comunicar a la habitación siete cero nueve por favor_

"_Un momento"_ -aquel recepcionista tomaba el teléfono para marcar a la habitación_-"Buenas noches, la señorita Berry?"_

_S. Habla su compañera_

"_alguien las solicita en recepción"_

_S. Quién_

-Cubrió el auricular con la mano- _Quién le busca_

_Permitame por favor_

_Rachel?_

_S. Qu..Quinn?_

_Q. Santana_

_S. Pero no estabas en la Habana?_

_Q. He regresado hace una hora_

_R. Quién es_

_S. Sube_

Colgó y con una señal aquel recepcionista les permitió el ingreso a los pisos superiores

_K. Al fin voy a conocerla en vivo_

_Q. Te vas a enamorar_

_K. Lo dudo querida_

El elevador se abrió y un largo pasillo se mostraba ante ellos, dos golpes bastaron para que la puerta se abriera y lo próximo que sucedió fue una pequeña morena saltando sobre la rubia

_R. Quinn!_

_Rachel!_

Como si tuviesen años sin verse, aquella rubia la tomo entre sus brazos y la elevó dando divertidos giros en la entrada de esa habitación, Kurt y Santana sin conocerse intercambiaron miradas divertidas al ver la escena

_R. I love you Quinn_

_Q. I love you me too Rachel_

_R. Estoy feliz_

_Q. Soy feliz de verte_

_K. Al fin.. _

_S. hablaste en español_

_K. llevamos tres semanas_ -señalo con su dedos- _intentado que está rubia aprenda_

_R. Es cierto_

_Q. Yes.. si.. si _-la tomo con ambas manos fijando su rostro y cerro el espacio que las separaba, fusionando sus labios contra los de aquella chica que en tan poco tiempo se había apoderado de su corazón

_Ejemm-_ Santana hacía ruidos para hacerlas caer en cuenta que no estaban solas- _Enana estamos aquí_

_K. Wow.. que hot estas rubia _

_Q. Cállate muñeco de porcelana_ -se dirigia en su idioma a Kurt quién no quitaba la sonrisa de su boca-

_R. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, ella me entenderá?_

_K. Em.. lo intentará_

_S. Creo que reservaré otra habitación_

_K. Si gustas mi casa esta disponible_

_S. No eres mi tipo_

Un carcajada de parte de Kurt -_tampoco tu lo eres para mi querida_- más risas de ambos, era extraño que aquel excéntrico chico, amante de la moda, del buen gusto y con muy pocos amigos en tan solo minutos se sintiera completamente en confianza con aquella chica morena y de origen latino -me parece que nos llevaremos bien-

_Q. Kurt_

_K. Si.. las dejaremos a solas.. pero mañana a primera hora paso por ti.. me temo que un Fabray desea acabar contigo_- Rachel y Santana intercambiaban miradas, no entendieron absolutamente nada de las últimas frases de aquel extraño

_Q. Santana iras con Kurt_

_S. Yo? Un momento.. no.. no sé ni quién es_

_K. Soy Kurt Hummel amigo de Quinn_

_S. Santana Lopez.. amiga de Rachel_

_R. San no irá a ningún lado sin mi Quinn_

_Q. Rach.. nosotras_

_K. Nos vamos todos a mi casa_

_R. No queremos molestar Kurt_

_K. No es molestar.. se quedan el tiempo necesario_

_Q. Bien.. Te extraño tanto_

_K. Te extraÑE rubia_

_Q. Tú?_

_K. NO idiota.. que así se dice_

_Q. Está bien _-hizo caso omiso a las palabras ácidas de su amigo-

_R. Ahora lo estoy, tuve miedo de que algo te ocurriera en la isla_

_S. Salieron sin problemas?_

_K. Solo muchas preguntas.. para salir_

_S. Es típico de allá_

_R. Lo importante es que está aquí… conmigo_ -otro abrazo de parte de la pequeña que se aferraba con fuerzas a Quinn.

Aquella noche termino como un cuento de hadas, donde en vez de existir un príncipe era una princesa, quizás no en un caballo blanco sino en un taxi de color amarillo donde trasladaba a su princesa, la mujer que con verla una sola vez le llego al corazón, un amor a primera vista, un amor que ante los ojos de mucho podía considerarse imposible, dos mundos distintos, dos idiomas, dos ideales que viajaban por rumbos diferentes, pero que por causa de un sentimiento hacían que esas barreras invisibles desaparecieran en nombre de ese sentimiento muy conocido llamado amor.

_K. bienvenidas al palacio de Kurt Hummel_

Una hermosa casa de dos plantas se levantaba ante la mirada curiosas de Rachel y Santana

_Vamos_ -subían las escaleras hacía la planta superior contemplando la armonía con la que estaba decorado aquella hermosa mansión -_está es tu habitación_- señalaba a Santana quién abría la boca al máximo al ver lo amplia de la misma, esa perfectamente podía ser la planta baja de su casa en Cuba, una cama enorme en el centro, las paredes cubiertas de un color crema con cuadros un tanto abstractos adornando las paredes, un closet en fina madera al fondo de la habitación y otra puerta que era la del cuarto de baño- _bien espero descanses, ya es tarde y todos estamos cansados _-la latina asentía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento

_S. Gracias Kurt_

_K. De nada! Ahora ustedes dos par de tortolitas_ -eso último lo dijo en el mismo idioma de Quinn para no incomodar a la otra morena-

_Está es su habitación_

_Q. Gracias Kurt… no sé que haría sin ti_

_K. Yo si.. saltar desde el Empire state seguramente_ -una pequeña risa y un intercambio de miradas de profundo cariño que se demostraban ambos- _descansa Rachel_

_R. Gracias.. muchas gracias Kurt!_

_K. Nos vemos mañana temprano .. si necesitan algo.. abajo a la derecha está la cocina_ -alzó un poco la voz para que Santana desde el otro extremo escuchara antes de cerrar la puerta-

_Q. Hasta mañana_ -un abrazo y un guiño de ojos-

_K. No me destroces la cama por favor_ -un susurro en su oído y un golpe de forma cariñosa en su hombro concluyó aquella pequeña despedida.

_Q. Bien.. tu y yo_

Un beso apasionado callaron las palabras, sus manos desesperadas buscaban la tan anhelada piel pálida de su gringa, como le llamaba Santana, sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, eso era lo que más deseaba aquella latina soñadora, fusionarse con ella en un solo cuerpo y una sola alma era lo que le bastaba en ese instante para sentirse feliz

_Ella se refugia en su piel... la quiere para ella  
y ella se va olvidando de fidel  
qué sabían lennin y lincoln del amor  
qué saben fidel y clinton del amor..._

Y amor fue lo que lleno el ambiente de esa morada aquella noche en la ciudad donde los sueños son posibles.

_**J. Donde está tu hermana**_

_**B. Buenos días mamá.. que hermana?**_

_**J. Como que qué hermana? La única que tienes Brittany**_

_**B. Q?**_

_**J. Por supuesto que Q**_

_**B. Esta en Cuba**_

_**J. No te creo**_

_**B. Yo no miento**_

_**J. Antes no.. ahora lo haces**_

_**Ru. Quien está mintiendo**_

_**B. Papi**_

_**J. Tu hija**_

_**Ru. Brittany!**_

_K. Como amanecen_

_S. Imagino que muy bien_

_Q. Feliz_

_R. Muy feliz _-sonrojada por las indirectas pero su rostro de alegría y su radiante sonrisa eran imposibles de ocultar

_K. Tenemos que hablar _

_Q. Sucede algo _

_K. Britt me llamo hace media hora_

_Q. Como sabe que estaba aquí_

_K. No lo sé, pero me advirtió que tu padre sabe todo_

_Q. Anoche me lo mencionó_

_K. Te echo de la empresa_

Santana y Rachel se lanzaban miradas de dudas, los dos conversaban en inglés y nuevamente esa barrera lingüística se levantaba entre ellas

_Q. What?_

_S. Ocurre algo?_

_K. Si_

_Q. No puedes hablar en serio_

_K. Fue lo que dijo ella_

_Q. Es.. dios._. -se levantó de prisa y busco su teléfono

_R. Pasa algo malo_

_K. Su padre_

_R. Oh dios!_

_**Ru. En Cuba todavía**_

_**B. Si**_

_**Ru. Cuando hables con ella.. dile que cuando regrese busque donde vivir**_

_**J. Russel**_

_**Ru. En está casa no vivirá más**_

_**B. Papá**_

_**Ru. Y ustedes se mantienen al margen**_

_Q. Artie_

_A. Si señorita Fabray_

_Q. Deja las formalidades_

_A. Lo.. lo siento_

_Q. Ejecuta la transferencia_

_A. Pe.. pero.. usted dijo que eso era en un caso extremo.. que .. sino había necesidad .. no lo haríamos_

_Q. Los planes cambiaron_

_A. Señorita.. es.. me van a enviar a la cárcel_

_Q. Es mi dinero también Abrams_

_A. Su padre_

_Q. hazlo.. yo me encargaré de que no te ocurra nada_

_A. Pe_

_Q. Quieres ir a Sidney? Tener tu propio negocio y vivir feliz_

_A. Señorita.._ -el tono casi de suplica-

_Q. hazlo al llegar a la empresa.. no hay tiempo para perder_

-Un suspiro de rendición- _le llamo cuando este apunto de ejecutarlo-_

_Q. Estaré pendiente_

"_**Lo siento señor, no puede subir"**_

_**F. Disculpe**_

"_**Me escuchó, no puede subir"**_

_**F. Yo trabajo en este lugar, me conoces desde hace cuanto?**_

"_**Señor solo sigo ordenes"**_

_**F. Ordenes de quién**_

"_**El señor Russel Fabray"**_

_K. Qué haces Quinn_ -entrando a su despacho-

_Q. Lo haré Kurt_

_K. Que harás.. no.. entiendo_

_Q. Tomaré mi dinero_

_K. Quinn.. por dios.. te has vuelto loca?_

_Q. Me echo a la calle_

_K. Puedes hablar con él_

_Q. Jamás va a aceptar que su hija se enamore de una mujer_

_K. Te perseguirá .. hará de tu vida un infierno.. Quinn_

_Q. Crees que no lo sé.. me pase la jodida vida complaciendole.. no logre lo que quería.. mi sueño de la fotografía se fue a la mierda por él.. entre a trabajar en esa empresa sin tener la mayoría de edad.. siempre he hecho lo que ha querido.. y como.. como me paga.. echandome en cara que era una empleada más.. echandome a la calle?_

_K. Quinn.. debe haber otra forma.. ya.. no estás sola.. allá afuera hay una chica que depende de ti.. tu querías traerla.. _

_Q. Le pediré que se case conmigo_

_K. Que tu qué? Ja perdiste la cabeza_

_Q. La amo_

_K. Quinn te recuerdo que el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo es una utopía_

_Q. No en Holanda_

_K. Ahora si.. lo que necesitas es un psiquiatra_

_Q. Si me acepta.. me iré con ella_

_K. Y Santana?_

Un silencio y un haló de preocupación fue la respuesta, el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamiento mientras veía a Kurta caminar de una lado a otro pasándose de vez en cuando la mano nerviosamente por su cabello

_Diga_

_**Soy Hudson **_

_Qué quieres ahora_

_**Tu padre me prohibió la entrada a la empresa ¿sabes algo?**_

_Al parecer a mi también me echo_

_**¿Al parecer? No has hablado con él**_

_No, no he ido a mi casa.. si es que aún tengo una_

_**Dios!**_

_Donde estas_

_**Camino a ella**_

_No hagas nada hasta que yo llegue_

_**Está vez no Quinn… no me puede humillar así**_

_Finnecio si te apareces allá.. y si mi padre sabe algo_

_**Así me mate.. no más maltratos.. estoy harto **_

_Finn_

_K. Qué paso?_

_Q. Me colgó_

_K. Lo echo también a él.. vaya.. solo falte yo.. pero como no trabajo para ese tirano.. me salvo_

_Q. No hagas bromas ahora_

_K. No hagas algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir Quinn_

_Q. Quizas esté cometiendo un error.. pero no voy a dejar que nada le haga daño a ella_

_K. Lo vas a provocar.. si tanto quieres protegerla… entonces rubia.. piensa con la cabeza!_

* * *

_**Continuará...**  
_

**Solo queda el capítulo final... lo subo el martes porque es muy largo y no me dio tiempo de corregirlo bien, de hecho si se me va en este alguna "s" o alguna palabra sin acentuar adecuadamente o algún error de ortografía que espero que no... me disculpo.  
**

**Espero lo disfruten..  
**

**Gracias por los reviews y alertas.  
**

**Saludos.  
**

**:)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Descargo:** **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox. Sin embargo, la historia es de autoría propia. **

**Es mi primer fanfic y además de mi pareja favorita FABERRY. Espero les guste, basado en las líneas de una famosa canción.**

Gracias a todos por comentar, seguir la historia, dejar reviews, alertas, favoritos, gracias totales.

* * *

_**Capítulo XX**_

_**Ella y ella**_

_Q. Rachel … me debo ir_

_K. Tengo_

_Q. Tengo que ir_

_R. Quinn.. pasa algo?_

_K. Si_

_Q. No_

Ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo girando sus miradas de enojo entre ellos

_S. Si o no?_

_K. Problemas con su padre_

_Q. Nos vemos más tarde _-las palabras salieron pausadas tratando de no equivocarse

_K. Bye!_

_S. Qué esta pasando Kurt?_

_K. Su padre la echo de la empresa_

_R. Oh dios!_

_K. Pero no te preocupes, lo solucionará.. no sé como pero lo hará -_lo último fue casi en un susurro para él- _chicas voy.. voy al estudio.. regreso luego, están en su casa.. si necesitan algo solo.. solo llamenme_

_S. Esto no me gusta Rachel_ -habló al ver al chico desaparecer por el pasillo de aquella inmensa casa

_R. Tampoco a mi_

_S. No me gusta incomodar_

_R. Tenemos dinero, no hemos gastado casi nada del premio_

_S. Yo sí, solo tengo cinco mil, el resto se los dí a mi familia_

_R. Si yo tengo .. tú también San_

_**Ru. Vaya.. a quién tenemos aquí.. a nada más y nada menos que Finn Hudson**_

_**F. Puedo pasar señor Fabray**_

_**Ru. No, no puedes**_

_**F. Me echo de la empresa y ahora no quiere recibirme para explicarme la razón**_

_**Ru. Tengo que hacerlo?**_

_**F. Es lo lógico ¿no cree?**_

_**Ru. Te largas con MI HIJA a quién sabe donde y para qué y todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme una explicación de porque te eche de mis empresas?**_

_**F. Yo.. yo no estoy con su hija.. solo fue**_

_**Ru. Solo fue qué? Una escapada de unos días? Otro de tus romances? Una más de tu lista**_ -El tono empezaba a aumentar y una inquieta Judy bajaba las escaleras junto a Brittany para ver que sucedía.

_**F. No.. no y no**_

_**Canalla **_-lo tomo de la camisa apretando sus puños ante una cara de temor de Finn-_**te metiste con mi hija en mis narices y eso-**_

"_**SUELTALO Russel"**_

-_**No te metas Judy**_- seguía sacudiendo al chico quién trataba de soltarse del agarre-

"_**Basta"**_ -Judy se colgaba del brazo de su esposo para intentar liberar a Finn pero el enojo de aquel soberbio hombre fue en aumento y con una movimiento la impulso estrepitosamente al suelo

"_**Judy"**_ -grito Finn quién también luchaba contra Russel-

_**B. Mamá**_

"_**Estoy .. estoy bien" **_

_**Largo de mi casa **_-cuando solto a Finn lo empujo hacia atrás- _**Y tú no te metas en mis asuntos**_

"_**Es mi hija a la que estas echando y él es tu asistente"**_

_**Cállate**_ -una bofetada seca se escucho en el ambiente antes los ojos vidriosos de su hija menor-

"_**Eres.. eres un imbécil"**_ -Finn se fue sobre Russel haciéndolo caer en el suelo donde momentos antes estaba Judy, sus puños cerrados impactaban sobre el rostro de aquel rubio hombre quién trataba de defenderse del ataque repentino- _**"La tratas mal, la lástimas y no te importa"**_

"_**Para Finn.. detente"**_- lágrimas, suplicas de ambas mujeres y una pelea primitiva entre hombre era lo que se veía en aquella casa.. antes llamada hogar.

_**B. déjalo Hudson, deja a mi papá**_

_**Eres un desgraciado Hudson **_-seguían los forcejeos-

"_**FINN basta"**_ -Quinn ingresaba a la carrera cuando vio la puerta principal abierta y más aún al ver la escena en el suelo de su living-

"_**No te metas Quinn"**_ -Judy trataba de sujetarla-

"_**Para… déjalo.. o.. no me callaré más" **_-las palabras mágicas detuvieron instantáneamente al chico-

"_**No sé como puedes defenderlo, golpeo a tu madre.. él es un imbécil"**_

_**Q. Nuestros problemas lo arreglamos como familia**_

_**F. Familia? **_-se acercaba a ella agresivamente- _**llamas familia a este hombre que te ha sacado de su empresa sin darte explicación alguna? A este hombre que no ha hecho más que cerrarte las puertas de tus sueños? A esté que tiene control absoluto de todo lo que se hace aquí? En serio Quinn Fabray?**_

_**Q. Cállate.. tu no tienes derecho a opinar nada..porque**_

_**F. Por qué? Porque no soy el poderoso multimillonario que todo lo controla? Porque no soy al que temen cada vez que entro en los pasillos de la empresa o cuando se abre la puerta de está casa? Porque no soy un cobarde como lo eres tu**_

_**Q. No te permito**_ -su mano abofeteaba brutalmente el rostro de él-

_**F. Eso.. libera tu frustración contra la persona equivocada.. al fin y al cabo eres igual a él.. eres una copia fiel de ese idiota**_

_**LARGATE DE MI CASA.. O NO RESPONDO**_- Russel recuperándose de la arremetida con dificultad de levantaba para enfrentar nuevamente a Hudson.

_**J. Vamos Finn.. vete por favor**_ -llanto puro era lo que observaba el chico en la rubia mayor-

_**F. No tienes porque soportar esto.. tu.. usted.. vale mucho**_

_**J. Vete.. por favor..**_

_**F. Lo hago.. pero sólo por ti **_-casi en un susurro para evitar que los demás escucharan- _**Te enviaré mi abogado, pero no me vas a estafar Fabray.**_

_**Ru. Si es lo que te preocupa.. tengo mucho dinero como para quitarte unas monedas a ti.. bueno para nada..**_

_**F. Solo espero que tomes la decisión correcta**_

_**LARGATE**_ -gritaba nuevamente Russel al ver la mirada que dejó el chico sobre su esposa, cosa que le intrigo-

Un portazo daba por finalizada la visita de Finn.

"_**Tu también largate"**_

_**Q. Soy tu hija.. no tu asistente**_

_**Ru. Eras mi hija**_

_**Q. La sangre no me la puedes quitar**_

_**Ru. Pero si los bienes.. largate así como viniste**_

_**J. No se irá a ningún lado Russel**_

_**Ru. No me contradigas Judy, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy**_

_**J. Quinn se queda**_

_**Ru. Se va.. se va así como se largo a Cuba con ese hombre sin pedir permiso y sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones.. se va**_

_**J. Qué no se irá..**_-La rubia mayor hablaba con la voz cortada al escuchar que su hija estaba con el hombre que le había traído un poco de paz a su vida-

_**Q. Tu crees que yo estoy con Hudson?**_

_**Ru. Y tu crees que soy ciego para no verlo?**_

_**Q. No tienes ni idea porque fui hasta ese lugar**_

_**Ru. No me importa lo que tu hayas ido a hacer a Cuba o a Pekin.. estoy harto de tu ineptitud**_

_**B. Papá basta**_

_**Ru. No te metas Britt.. ve a tu habitación**_

_**B. No soy una niña.. y no me gusta tu comportamiento**_

_**Ru. Sube ahora mismo**_

_**Q. No le grites**_

_**Ru. Tu te largas**_

_**J. NO.. El único que se larga de está casa … eres tu**_

Los tres giraron sorprendidos hacia Judy

_**Ru. Estas loca? Está es mi casa y tu**_

_**J. TE LARGAS**_

_**Ru. TU NO ME HABLAS ASÍ**_

_**J. Si me tocas de nuevo.. te juro que te denunció a la policía por maltrato y te meteré un buen tiempo en la cárcel**_

_**Ru. Crees que te tengo miedo **_-reía sarcásticamente dirigiendo sus pasos hacia ella-

_**J. QUIERO EL DIVORCIO**_

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente y su rostro cambio radicalmente

_**Q. Mamá**_

_**J. Estoy cansada.. harta de tu comportamiento, tu egoísmo, tus decisiones individualistas, tu maltrato.. de todo..quince años llevo aguantando en silencio por mis hijas.. para no lastimarlas.. **_

_**Ru. Judy.. tu no puedes**_

_**J. Ves.. no puedo.. me das ordenes.. y yo no soy tu asistente ni tu secretaria, ni tu empleada.. Russel Fabray soy tu esposa.. hasta hoy.. esto se acabo **_-saco su anillo del dedo anular y se lo dejo sobre una pequeña mesa que adornaba el salón-

_**Ru. Judy… Judy**_

_**J. Ven conmigo Quinn**_

_**Q. Mamá**_

_**J. AHORA**_

"_Podemos pasar"_

_K. Claro.. adelante chicas_

_R. Bien.. en primer lugar.. estamos agradecidas porque nos recibieras en tu casa Kurt_

_K. No es nada.. si para Quinn eres importante.. para mi también_

_S. Es sorprendente que hables bien el español_

_K. No conozco muchas palabras.. pero lo básico.. me gusta el idioma…. Y bien.. _

_R. Eh.. si.. Kurt.. creo que lo mejor será que busquemos un lugar para nosotras.. no.. no queremos incomodarte_

_K. No.. eso si no me gusta.. a ver chicas.. ustedes apenas están llegando a este país.. aquí las cosas no son como en el suyo.. y .._ -se quedo pensativo observando la seriedad de ambas- _no tienen papeles_ -señalo unos documentos que reposaban en su escritorio- _no quiero que las deporten_

_S. Kurt.. sabemos que somos ilegales, que no conocemos este país pero.. _

_R. No queremos depender de ti.. o de Quinn_

_K. Rachel.. Quinn te ama_

_R. Lo sé.. pero_

_K. Entonces? Sé que es_ -buscaba las palabras en español para explicarse bien- _es.. _

_S. Un cambio?_

_K. Si.. cambio.. y eso produce miedo pero_

_S. Kurt.. tenemos que organizar nuestras vidas.. no sabemos hablar inglés_

_R. Eso es un factor que puede afectar el comunicarme con Quinn.. ella apenas habla español.. gracias a ese curso _-gesticulaba con las manos, hecho que al chico castaño le hacía gracia-

Rachel se ruborizó y Santana sonrío a más no poder por la ocurrencia más que acertada_ y sé que me fue a buscar.. que siente amor por mi.. pero.. no me conoce.. yo no la conozco.. solo lo poco que puedo entenderle.. y no todo se basa en _

_K. ¿Sexo?_

_R. Si_ -susurro en apenas un hilo de voz-

_K. Vamos a buscar una solución _

_**Q. Mamá piensa lo que vas a hacer.. él..**_

_**J. Calla Quinn.. que tienes con el chico Hudson?**_

_**Q. Qué?**_

_**J. Por qué Quinn?**_

_**Q. Por qué qué? Ma .. oh.. tu.. él.. oh no.. no.. no estoy ni estaba.. ni estaré jamás con ese idiota**_

_**J. Entonces**_ -caminaba de un lado a otro sacando ropa de Russel del closet y lanzandolas sobre la cama

_**Q. Fui.. recuerdas el viaje a Cancún**_

_**J. Claro.. fue hace unas semanas**_

_**Q. Conocí a alguien allí**_

Judy se detuvo a contemplarla

_**No.. no te conté.. yo.. fue amor a primera vista **_

_**J. Quinn no me digas que te has enamorado de algún mexicano**_

_**Q. Es Cubana**_

La cara de sorpresa de su madre fue aún más grande, las cosas que tenía en sus manos cayeron al suelo y su mirada fijada en su hija pidiendo continuase con la explicación era más bien una suplica

_**Ella.. es.. una mujer.. yo.. la conocí cuando llegamos.. en el bar del hotel y**_

_**J. Oh dios.. la chica que cantó en aquel concurso**_

_**Q. Si.. ella es.. Rachel**_

_**J. Oh dios!**_ -llevo sus manos a la boca y se sentó en la cama sin emitir palabras-

_**Q. Mamá.. yo.. la amo.. y ella se fue a Cuba y yo me sentí a morir.. por eso presione a Finn.. la quería sacar.. **_

_**J. Quinn.. que hiciste? Que fue lo que hiciste?**_

_**Q. Nada.. pensaba. Planeamos sobornar a unos agentes de emigración de allá**_

_**J. Oh dios.. no..**_

_**Q. Pero cuando fuimos.. ella ya se había ido a Miami**_

_**J. Miami? **_-se levanto nuevamente encaminándose hacia su hija- Britt está implicada en esto?

_**Q. Si**_

_**J. ESTAS LOCA? Como se te ocurre poner en peligro a tu hermana?**_

_**Q. Yo no sabía.. estaba en la Habana**_

_**J. Ustedes son unas .. irresponsables**_

_Ru. Judy.._ -interrumpió la charla entrando a su habitación-

_**J. Ahí están tus cosas**_

_Ru. No me voy a ir de mi casa_ -otra vez elevaba la voz- _yo_

_**J. TE LARGAS O TE LARGAS**_

_Ru. Ju_

_**Q. Ya la escuchaste.. vete papá**_

_Ru. YO YA NO SOY TU PADRE _-enfurecido tomo su ropa, la metió dentro de la valija- _Esto no se quedará asi Judy.. no se quedará así _-salió y otro portazo se dejo oír.

_**Q. Mamá **_

_**J. Donde está esa chica ahora**_

_**Q. Aquí en New York**_

_**J. Vete a tu habitación Quinn**_

_**Q. Mamá**_

_**J. Ahora no.. ahora no Quinn**_

Lágrimas de ambas partes y un silencio sepulcral fue lo siguiente que dominó al lugar.

_Q. Artie.._

_A. Digame.. señorita Fabray_

_Q. Para la transferencia_

_A. Está segura_

_Q. Si_

_A. Es la mejor decisión_

_Q. Lamento.. lamento no cumplir con lo pactado.. yo_

_A. No.. no se preocupe.. lo último que quiero en mi vida es tener ese cargo de conciencia, no le conozco mucho.. so..solo lo que he visto de usted.. en está empresa pero.. sé que no es una mala persona.. la decisión que ha tomado así me lo hace saber_

_Q. Gra..gracias Artie_

_A. Sea Feliz señorita.. así no sea con lujos.. el dinero.. a veces no siempre es la solución a nuestros problemas_

_Q. Sé feliz Adams!_

_**B. Se puede**_

_**Pasa Britt**_

_**B. Estoy muy triste Q**_

_**Lo sé Britt.. yo.. lo siento**_

_**B. Lord dice.. dice que mi mamá se enamoró del gigantón**_

_**Lord es un gato entrometido, deberías dejarlo sin comer**_

_**B. Qué harás con tu relación con Rachel?**_

_**No lo sé.. Kurt me hizo abrir los ojos.. **_

_**B. La amas?**_

_**Si.. **_

_**B. Entonces lucha por ella.. **_

La noche cayó en la gran ciudad, Rachel, Santana y Kurt cenaban en su casa mientras charlaban y reían

_S. Entonces Rachel salió como toda una estrella y los dejó con la boca abierta_

_R. Me moría de nervios.. las manos me sudaban.. hasta pensé que me quedaría sin voz_

_S. Pero aún así saco su arma secreta.. y ganó la audición.._

_K. Y desde ese día te convertiste en la estrella de ese hotel_

_R. Así es_

_S. Y desde cuando conoces a Quinn_

_K. Oh.. desde que estábamos en la preparatoria_

_R. ¿En serio?_

_K. Aja.. tenía como trece años.. vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad.. Lima _

_S. No han vivido siempre en New York_

_K. No, en Lima_-_Ohaio_

_R. Como era ella_

_K. Una perra_

Una carcajada soltó Santana mientras que Rachel intentaba de interpretar esas palabras

_K. Era porrista.. y por tanto la mala.. y yo.. era tímido.. callado_

_S. Como se hicieron amigos_

_K. Un día me lanzaron al bote de la basura_ -hacia gestos para darse a entender-

_R. Oh dios que horrible_

_K. Ella venía tarde a clases y al verme todo sucio.. no sé.. se le ablandó el corazón.. me ayudo.. me llevo a casa.. espero que me cambiara y regreso conmigo.. ese día me vio llorar.. me seco las lágrimas, me abrazo y desde entonces.. se convirtió en mi "protectora"_

_R. Tuvo muchos novios_

_K. Quinn?_ -otra sonora carcajada mientras ambas se miraban extrañadas- _No.. si la pretendieron muchos.. y cuando digo muchos… fueron muchos.. pero Quinn los mandaba a volar.. siempre me pareció extraño.. hasta que un día descubrí a la rubia mirando a la capitana del club de coros.. _

_R. Era.. es decir.. siempre fue lesbiana?_

_K. No sé si declarada.. pero altamente con tendencias a ello_ -más risas está vez acompañado de Santana

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la conversación

"_Rubia, te extrañaba.. cuanto tiempo sin verte"_

_**No estoy para bromas Kurt**_ -Entro sin detenerse rumbo al salón donde se hallaban las chicas- _**Hola Rach**_ -un beso suave en los labios a modo de saludo y otro en la mejilla para San-

_Paso algo Q_

_**Q. Mis padres se separaron**_

_K. ¿Cómo?_

_**Q. No quiero hablar de eso ahora**_

_S. Una copa_ -Santana alzo una copa llena de vino que tenía en sus manos-

_Q. Si.. gracias_ -le sirvió otra y se la entrego, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Rachel-

_K. Estas bien_

_**Q. Lo estaré**_

Rachel la miró con ternura y tomó su mano libre para enlazarla con la suya -_quédate conmigo-_

_**Q. Eso haré**_ -un intento se sonrisa y luego acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña morena-

_R. Vamos a dormir_

Ambas se despidieron de los otros dos amigos y se marcharon a la habitación que ocupaba Rachel

_**Q. Rach .. yo**_

_Shhh _-uno de sus dedos la silencio mientras aquellos inmensos ojos chocolates se clavaban en los suyos, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que la dejo de ver tras su regreso a aquel país de donde era, pero esa sensación de nervios mezclada con ansiedad la tomaron de nuevo, verla plantada frente a ella, sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su rostro hicieron que su corazón saltará velozmente dentro de su pecho

_R. No sabes cuanto me gustaría tenerte siempre así Quinn_ -hipnotizada por sus ojos poca atención colocaba en aquellas palabras que aún no terminaban de adaptarse a sus oídos

_**Q. Te extrañe.. te amo Rachel**_

Besos suaves repartidos sobre sus labios, su rostro, una delicada mano resbalando por su piel, caricias que la dejaban perdida en un limbo de sentimientos, y una invitación a encontrarse nuevamente sin temor y sin pudor, aquella noche se entregaron a lo que sus corazones le dictaban, a dejarse llevar sin pensar en el mañana, dos cuerpos fundiéndose en una sola alma, dos mundos opuestos haciendo un mundo nuevo, explorandose, reencontrándose y amándose.

_**Rach..**_

_mmm.. _

_**Quiero … quiero preguntar algo**_

_¿Ahora? _

_**Si**_

La rubia apoyaba ambos brazos sobre la cama mientras su cuerpo reposaba casi totalmente sobre el de la más pequeña

_Te escucho_

_**Quieres… quieres..**_ -sus ojos vagaban entre los de su amada y sus labios, sus pensamientos la atropellaba, deseaba decirlo pero el miedo estaba allí también para acompañarle

_Quiero?_

_**Vivir conmigo**_

Silencio, Rachel desvió su mirada al techo de aquel aposento y se quedo pensando

_**Yo.. si tu quieres.. no compromiso.. -**_las palabras en ese instante no eran su mejor aliado

_Quinn.. no sé si me entiendas todo lo que diré.. pero tengo que decirlo ok?_ -hablaba a toda prisa- _sé que no estas pasando un buen momento.. no sé que tan complicada es tu situación pero.. yo.. no pretendo ser una carga más para ti.. no quería venir.. a este país pero tú y San insistieron.. y a la final el señor Shuester se salio con la suya.. y no me quejo.. porque ellos tomaron una decisión que.. yo jamás.. hubiese podido tomar.. por miedo.. miedo a dejar mis raíces.. mis ideales.. pero.. sé que aquí puedo lograrlo.. sé que aquí puedo soñar y llevarlo de un sueño a la realidad.. y estoy feliz porque estas aquí.. a mi lado.. conmigo.._ -sus manos encerraban el rostro de aquella hermosa rubia que sus ojos contemplaban- _eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.. y sé que lo que siento es mucho más que un enamoramiento.. cuando te veo.. mi corazón me grita que me lance a tus brazos, eres en lo primero que pienso cuando me despierto y lo último que pienso antes de dormirme, yo.. te amo .. pero_

_**Vivir juntas.. yo..tú**_

_Tu y yo lo sé.. pero.. _

_**Rach.. quiero mostrarte mi amor.. por ti**_

_No me controlarás_

_**No **_-tengo que buscar en el diccionario ese de español que es controlar-

_No tomarás decisiones sin preguntar_

_**No**_

_Nada de querer pagar todo tu sola?_

_**Pero**_

_Quinn_

_**No**_ -¿pegar? Dios.. Britt porque no estas aquí

_No más mentiras Quinn_

_**No **_-dime que si.. por favor-

_Entonces viviremos juntas_

Un grito de felicidad por parte de la rubia y una sonrisa por aquella actitud fue el punto final de aquella inolvidable noche en la vida de ambas, y el principio de una larga historia.

El tiempo dicen que es el mejor aliado, en algunas oportunidades esa frase es acertada en algunas ocasiones, desde aquella gran discusión en la casa de los Fabray habían transcurrido algunas semanas, muchos acontecimientos estaban sucediendo, por un lado Rachel, Santana y Quinn por la insistencia de Kurt se quedaron en su casa unas cuantas semanas, muchas veces intentaban pagarle por la estadía, pero el joven se negaba, con su ayuda consiguieron anotarse en un curso de inglés, a pesar de no tener papeles ni número de seguridad social, Kurt se encargaba de que se saltasen ese detalle con ellas, mientras tanto él como Quinn seguían asistiendo a sus clases de español. Por su parte la rubia había quedado sin empleo, sin embargo la liquidación en la empresa más algunos ahorros la tenían tranquila, le daba para vivir un par de años sin preocupaciones por dinero, su relación con Rachel se veía más sólida, a pesar de tener algunas veces la barrera del idioma, ambas lograron encontrar una forma de entenderse mientras solventaban ese detalle, era como si se conocieran de otras vidas, su convivencia era tranquila y se les veía totalmente felices, por otro lado su madre se busco uno de los mejores bufetes de abogados de New York e introdujo el divorcio, al principio las discusiones con su ex marido eran terribles, se negaba a aceptar aquel hecho y mucho más al de compartir su fortuna, Brittany se quedó en su casa, apoyando a su madre a pesar del dolor que eso le causaba.

_K. Rachel se ha adaptado muy bien a la academia, ya habla más fluido el inglés.. si continua así podrá audicionar mucho antes de lo esperado_

_Q. Lo sé, se aplica a las cosas.. y ojala lo logre_

_K. Que tienes.. no te veo emocionada_

_Q. Es mi padre_

_K. Ahora que hizo_

_Q. Sabe de Rachel_

_K. ¿Qué? Que rayos me estás contando_

_Q. Me culpa por la separación _

_K. Y eso que tiene que ver?_

_Q. Busco el motivo del viaje a Cuba_

_K. Oh por Dios.. ¿sabes que esto empeora las cosas?_

_Q. Lo sé.. me.. me amenazo.. eso claro antes de repartir insultos contra todo ser vivo.. _

_K. Que te dijo_

_Q. Que si quería salir adelante tenía que dejarla.. o nadie en está ciudad ni en las cercanas me contrataría, que tenía contactos.. que vería hasta donde aguantaba sin ingresos.. _

_K. Es un desgraciado_

_Q. No sé que hacer Kurt_

_K. Vete lejos Quinn_

_Q. Como voy a hacer eso? Rachel quiere estudiar actuación aquí.. esta emocionada con eso.. y yo.. no la puedo privar de su sueños_

_K. Si Russel se entera.. le hará la vida a cuadros.. si algo tiene tu padre es poder.. y eso.. eso es peligroso para ustedes_

_Q. Crees que no lo sé.. crees que no pienso cada día como debo protegerla de él? Esta dolido porque su primogénito no es su sombra, ni lo que el quiso que fuera.. y encima.. se enamoro de una mujer.. él que tan homofobo es.._

_K. Rachel puede estudiar en otro lugar.. _

_Q. No creo_

_K. Pueden hacer una vida en otro país Quinn_

_**Ru. No te quedarás con mi dinero, ni que contrates al bufete de Jones Day**_

_**J. No es solo tu dinero.. estuvimos casados por muchos años.. **_

_**Ru. Y eso a ti se te olvido**_

_**J. Olvidarme? Olvidarme de lo agotador que hacías mis días? De tener que soportar tus ordenes como si fuera una empleada y no tu esposa?**_

_**Ru. No te saldrás con la tuya Judy**_

_**J. Eso lo veremos Russel**_ -Un portazo y salio echando humo literalmente hablando de aquella oficina donde los abogados reunieron a ambos en el las cercanías de Central Park.

_S. Cuando es la audición_

_R. No lo sé, depende de que tanto domine el idioma_

_S. Como van las cosas con la rubia?_

_R. Bien.. aunque.._

_S. Aunque qué?_

_R. A veces siento que algo le pasa.. es.. no sé.. esa sensación de que le preocupa algo_

_S. El divorcio de sus padres seguramente_

_R. Creo que hay algo más.. pero.. no se atreve a decirme que es_

_S. Has pensado en.. en tratar de formalizar tu permanencia en este país_

_R. La verdad?_ -observo a su amiga afirmar con la cabeza- _no.. ¿tu?_

_S. Vivo con el temor.. ya sabes.. que nos agarren y nos devuelvan.. _

_R. Kurt ha cubierto eso_

_S. Pero no podrá hacerlo por siempre Rachel_

_**F. Judy… Judy.. **_-el chico corría tras ella al salir de aquel edificio cerca del corazón de New York- Judy

_**Finn?**_

_**F. Por fin me escuchas**_ -se detenía agotado tras la breve carrera- _**Hey Judy ¿como estas?**_

_**J. Hace semanas que no te veo Finn**_

_**F. Lo sé.. yo.. como has estado**_

_**J. Divorciandome**_

_**F. Lo.. lo siento**_

_**J. No lo hagas.. eso es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo**_

_**F. Entonces me alegro.. por ti.. yo.. **_

_**Finn creo que no es el momento.. sé que.. que en algún momento fui débil.. y.. **_

_**No tienes que explicarte.. Judy yo**_ -el chico se acerco cuidadosamente quedando frente a frente, bajo su mirada para fijarla en los ojos verdes que lo habían conquistado- _**te echo de menos**_

_**Finn.. yo.. lo que tuvimos.. **_

_**Sé que Quinn y Brittany me odian.. que piensan que soy una gigoló.. que esto es una aventura más.. pero.. yo.. yo siento algo por ti.. algo que antes**_

_**No sigas Finn.. por favor**_ -lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas-

_**Podemos intentarlo.. no digo que ahora.. pero tal vez más adelante.. Judy**_

_**No Finn..no vamos a intentarlo.. yo.. yo no soy la mujer para ti.. te..tengo sentimientos hacia ti.. pero.. eres joven.. y yo.. necesito tiempo..**_

_**Puedo esperar.. lo que sea necesario.. déjame demostrarte que puedes volver a ser feliz -**_intento besarle pero Judy lo esquivo y el beso termino en su mejilla-

_**Mira a otros horizontes Finn, busca a una mujer que te haga feliz, una mujer sin miedos, sin un pasado tan complicado, viaja, disfruta.. sé feliz **_

Un beso en su mentón y giro sobre sus pasos para marcharse de allí, aquella fue la última vez que Judy volvió a ver a Finn Hudson.

_Así que aquí es donde estudias para hablar en nuestro mismo lenguaje ¿no?_

Aquella voz no se le hacía familia, detuvo sus pasos sin girarse a ver quién le hablaba, se le había hecho un poco tarde y Santana le dijo que esperara afuera, pero jamás pensó que algo así podía ocurrir

_Me.. me habla a mi_

"_A quién si no"_

_Así que tu eres la latina que se le metió en la cabeza a mi hija_

Miedo, eso fue lo que invadió a la pequeña morena en aquel instante -_usted.. es-_

_Russel Fabray_ -el hombre camino a su lado dándole una vuelta- _no eres nada del otro mundo_

_No me ofenda señor _

_¿Cuanto quieres para alejarte de ella? Diez mil_

_De.. de que habla_

_Veinte mil?_

_No estoy a la venta señor Fabray_

_Es la primera y única vez que te diré esto niñita.. aléjate de mi hija porque sino_

_Sino qué _

_Me encargaré de que te regresen a tu país y nunca más puedas salir de allí_

_S. Pasa algo Rachel_

Russel y Rachel giraron su vista hacia la otra morena

_No pasa nada San_

_¿Quién es este …señor? _

_Ya dije lo que tenía que decir.. tú verás lo que decides _-sin dar más explicaciones volvió sobre sus pasos y desapareció por aquella larga avenida-

_¿Estas bien enana? ¿Quién era ese tipo?_

_El padre de Quinn_

_¿Qué?_

"_**Hola Kurt"**_

_**Blaine, que gusto escucharte **_

"_**Me gustaría decir lo mismo.. pero"**_

_**Paso algo? Te.. te hice algo y no me di cuenta**_

_**No.. no.. no es eso.. pero.. tengo una mala noticia para ti Kurt.. ¿te parece si nos vemos?**_

_**Estoy ocupado Blaine, en unos días es el lanzamiento de la línea de ropa de la temporada.. ya sabes como es.. pero.. dime te escucho**_

"_**Recuerdas.. aquella audición que me pediste te consiguiera hace varios meses atrás"**_

_**Si, por supuesto.. que por cierto será dentro de un par de meses**_

"_**Esa.. pues.. la cancelaron Kurt"**_

_**No.. no .. entiendo bien.. ¿por qué harían algo así?**_

_**No lo sé.. solo me llamaron y dijeron que ya no iba.. no me dieron más explicaciones**_

_**No.. no es posible..**_

"_**Lamento esto Kurt, siempre me habían respondido.. y ahora.. pero si quieres intento con otra escuela.. hay muchas más que son buenas.. y si esa chica es tan talentosa.. será pan comido"**_

_**Puedes conseguir una audición … pero en otro país**_

"_**En otro país?"**_ -el semblante de aquel chico ojos verdes era de absoluta confusión

_**Si.. **_

_**De.. depende de cual Kurt.. tengo contactos.. pero no tantos**_

_**Paris**_

_**¿Paris?**_

_**Aja**_

_**No lo sé.. tengo que pensar.. hagamos algo.. déjame ver.. y quedamos en cenar una noche de estas ¿te parece?**_

_**Claro.. me parece perfecto**_

_**Entonces yo te llamo**_

_**Deacuerdo**_

_**Estaremos en contacto**_

_**Blaine**_

_**Si? **_

_**Gracias!**_

_R. Quinn.. estas aquí_

_Q. Si amor.._ -la voz de la rubia se escuchaba desde el baño

_R. Hola amor_ -un beso fugaz en los labios de su chica quién tomaban una ducha en la tina-

_Q. Estas bien cielo_

_R. Si.. no.. es decir.. tenemos que hablar_

Tensión, eso fue lo que sintió Quinn en su cuerpo tras escuchar aquellas palabras

_Q. Hablar.. de.. qué_

_R. Tu padre_

_Q. Russel? Qué.. tiene que ver Russel_

_R. Me busco esta noche.. y no me gusto lo que me dijo_

_Q. No puedo creerlo.. te hizo algo_

_R. Me amenazo Quinn.. que sino te dejaba.. haría lo posible porque me deportaran_

_Q. Oh dios!_

_K. Quinn estás aquí_

_R. Si_

_K. Rachel.. oh.. hey Q debemos hablar_

_Q. Habla.. entre ambas no hay secretos_

_K. Es.. algo paso.._

_Q. Te escucho_

_K. Tu padre me parece que esta molestando_

_R. Fabuloso.. lo ves Quinn.. _

_K. Qué le hizo_

_Q. La busco_

Los tres se quedaron en silencio alternando miradas entre ellos mientras su mentes buscaban una mejor solución.

La solución que con el pasar de los días se complicaba más, el temor entre Rachel y Santana era creciente, no se veían deportadas a su país, no tanto por el hecho de regresar sino por lo que podían hacerles al haberse escapado de su país, Kurt le había propuesto otra idea a su mejor amiga, pero esa idea solo daba salida para Rachel, dejando a Santana en una posición delicada

_**No se irá sin ella **_

_Entonces me casaré con ella_

_**¿Qué?**_ -movía los hombros retándole importancia a la acción que llevaban sus palabras

_**Eres gay**_

_Lo sé_

_**Y entonces**_

_Es un favor.. ella me cae genial.. nos llevamos muy bien.. además.. conseguiría la ciudadanía y luego podría hacer lo que quiera_

_**Kurt.. estás seguro de querer proponerle eso a Santana?**_

_Si..de lo que no estoy seguro es de si mi linda cara seguiría en su lugar después de eso_

Risas.. tiempo que no compartían algo así desde que todo el asunto del divorcio de sus padres se metió de por medio

_Papá esta molestando a Q_

_J. Qué dices Britt_ -su madre detenía la acción de cortar vegetales en su cocina-

_La culpa por.. por el divorcio.. dice que ella empezó todo esto_

_J. Es.. es un cobarde_

_Esta amenazando su relación con Rach_

_J. Co.. como.. no entiendo_

_Ella está ilegal.. y él_

_J. Oh dios.. no me digas_

_Aja_

_J. Que piensa hacer Q_

_No tiene idea_

_J. Ha buscado algo que hacer.. desde que su padre la echo.. no ha vuelto a trabajar_

_Papá tiene que ver_

_J. QUÉ?_

_Sabes como es él_

Los problemas no se hicieron esperar y poco a poco comenzaron a cercar a Quinn y al amor de su vida, no encontraba empleo gracias a su padre, Rachel no pudo audicionar por la misma razón, y el temor de las dos chicas latinas crecía por no tener documentación legal en aquel país, sin embargo, no todo fue malo, Kurt le brindo la opción a Santana de arreglar ese detalle, y aunque la cara de la chica fue de fotografía, con el pasar de las semanas termino aceptando, contrajeron matrimonio en una tarde de verano en un registro de manhattan

_**B. Estoy feliz por ti San**_

_**S. Sabes que esto es solo por los papeles ¿no Britt?**_

_**B. Claro, pero siempre es lindo celebrar una boda**_

_**Q. Britt … Kurt es gay**_

_**B. Eso ya lo sé.. igual estás muy linda**_

_**S. Gra..gracias **_-la miraba con el ceño fruncido-

_**B. Si fuera chico.. yo me casaba contigo**_

_**Q. Oook.. me voy.. Kurt debe de estar por salir.. nos vemos en el juzgado!**_

La boda fue sencilla y un poco extraña, todos en aquel lugar deducían la preferencia sexual del novio, al final se puede decir que hasta fue divertido. El divorcio entre Judy y Russel se hizo efectivo a los pocos días de aquel evento, logro obtener el cincuenta porciento de sus bienes, algo totalmente justo.

_J. Hija.. podemos hablar_ -tras dos toques en la habitación que ocupaba en la casa de su mejor amigo.

_Q. Claro mamá.. pasa.. no.. no escuche el timbre_

_J. Esa amiga tuya.. San.._

_Q. Santana_

_J. Ella.. me abrió_

_Q. Y bien.. siéntate o.. si prefieres bajamos al despacho_

_J. No.. acá estamos bien_

_Q. Como estas?_

_J. Bien.. mucho mejor y tú?_

_Q. intento estarlo_

_J. Eres.. eres feliz Q_

_Q. Más o menos má_

_J. Las cosas con.. Rachel_

_Q. No.. no es por ella.. es.. es que llevo mucho sin trabajar.. y.. es.. extraño.. le ayudo a Kurt con sus cosas.. pero.. ya sabes.. no es igual.. _

_J. No has buscado_

_Q. No me han aceptado_

_J. Eres buena Q.. sé de primera mano que así es.. no lo digo porque seas mi hija.. pero_

_Q. Es por papá.. él..bueno.. ya sabes.. me culpa.. de_ -le hizo señas de indicándole que la razón era la ruptura de su madre con él-

_J. Él fue el único culpable hija_

_Q. Diselo a él_

_J. Por qué no pruebas suerte en otro lado_

_Q. Sabes ma.. yo quiero.. quiero hacer algo diferente.. sabes que siempre quise estudiar artes.. amaba la fotografía y.._

_J. Entonces.. porque no lo haces_

_Q. No quiero que lastime a Rachel.. de cierta forma.. yo la traje a este lugar.. y.._

_J. Por qué no .. le pides que sea .. que sea tu.. esposa_ -aquellas palabras salían con dificultad de los labios de la rubia mayor-

_Q. Antes lo había pensado.. y .. casi se lo propuse.. pero.. en sus palabras vi que no era así_

_J. Si te ama.. te dirá que si.. solo.. tienes que pedírselo_

_Q. Quiero que cuando .. eso pase sea por amor.. solo por amor_

_J. Te ayudaré.. eres .. eres mi hija.. mi tesoro.. parte de mi corazón cielo.. y si.. esa chica te hace verdaderamente feliz.. yo te daré mi apoyo.. siempre.. voy a estar ahí para ti.. y para ella_

Aquella palabras llenaron de una felicidad el alma de Quinn, un abrazo sincero y profundo fue la respuesta a la declaración de su madre.

Luego de aquella charla Quinn y Rachel hablaron, sin medias tintas, sin temores, y si con todo el corazón, al poco tiempo se marcharon a buscar nuevos horizontes, llegaron a Holanda donde en un viaje inicialmente de diversión, ambas contrajeron matrimonio, el único país donde hasta ese momento era legal la unión entre personas del mismo sexo, sus amigos Kurt, Santana, su hermana y su madre fueron los testigos de aquella máxima demostración de amor.

Santana decidió regresarse a New York un tiempo, pasaron dos años unida en legal matrimonio junto a Kurt, y en ese tiempo consolidaron una hermosa amistad, y hasta ella entro en el negocio que el chico dirigía, cambio los micrófonos y la música por la moda, su nombre comenzó a resonar entre las modelos latinas más conocidas en los Estados Unidos, su hermandad con Rachel perduró a pesar de los años y de la distancia, dicen que la amistad verdadera es a prueba de todo, a prueba del tiempo, de las millas y de las diferencias, y eso demostraron ellas dos. Entre tanto Judy se marcho a otras latitudes junto a Brittany, su hija menor era talentosa para el baile, y eso lo demostró abriendo su propia academia, tiempo después conoció un joven bailarín del cual se enamoró, aunque no se casaron todavía, su convivencia es tranquila y casi feliz, ya sabemos que el casi viene determinado por la felpa de pelos que tenía más años que un vampiro de Pensilvania y el cual seguía siendo la debilidad de la ojos azules. El poderoso empresario Russel Fabray continuo siendo un hombre de negocios, pero ya no era el número uno, sus empresas sufrieron un gran golpe tras perder la mitad de sus propiedades, además que la tecnología fue ganando terreno y surgiendo otras grandes firmas que lo desplazaron de la cumbre en el mercado. Con su hija mayor no quiso tener más contacto, solo con su pequeña Brittany y sin embargo está siempre le recriminaba el mal que había hecho.

De aquella pequeña morena con una voz privilegiada, puedo decirles que logro sus sueños, no estudio en New York, pero si en una ciudad importante para las artes dramáticas, siempre fue la estudiante más sobresaliente, el idioma a pesar que fue una barrera, nuevamente la supero, para Rachel Berry no habían imposibles, tras su primera obra, comenzó a dar de que hablar en el medio, y cuatro años más tarde se situaba como la actriz y cantante más talentosa del medio. Su relación con Quinn atravesaban alti bajos, como en toda pareja, pero con los años habían tomado conciencia de que mientras existiera amor, no habían muros que se interpusieran entre ellas.

Y en cuanto a Quinn, el cambio de ciudad ayudo en su forma de pensar, dejo de ser una autoritaria mujer de negocios para convertirse en una soñadora, saco la carrera de fotografía y con el dinero que le dio su madre abrió una sala de exposiciones, al principio fue duro introducirse en el medio, pero la perseverancia era otra de sus actitudes, así que logro hacerse un nombre entre los talentosos de aquella región.

"_**Bien, quiero su atención por favor"**_

_**Ahora te pondrás romántica rubita**_

"_**Cállate muñeco de porcelana"**_

_**J. Maduren ya chicos.. no les da pena con los invitados**_

"_**Somos familia ¿no?"**_ -Quinn se dirigía a todos con el micrófono en mano-

_**B. Yo tengo una pregunta**_

"_**Aún no Britt, las preguntas al final"**_ -su sonrisa crecía- _**"Amor ven conmigo aquí"**_

_**Estas loca Q? no.. no lo haré **_

"_**Vamos Rach"**_

"_**Que suba, que suba, que suba"**_ -todos empezaron a corear-

_**Muy graciosa San, me las pagarás**_

_**Anda enana.. no te hagas de rogar **_-un empujon suave en su hombro la incito a levantarse de la silla que ocupaba-

"_**Hoy se cumplen cinco años de nuestro aniversario de bodas"**_

_**B. Bravo**_ -aplaudia ante la sonrisa de Dave, su novio-

_**K. Britt, por favor**_

_**B. Qué? No están felices**_

"_**Gracias Britt, pero eso no es el único motivo por el que estamos aquí -**_tomo cariñosamente la mano de su esposa y la entrelazo con la suya mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de amor- _**Rachel y yo queremos comunicarles qué**_ -guardó silencio antes la mirada expectante de todos- _**estamos esperando un bebe, en cuatro meses ambas seremos madres**_

_**S. wow.. no sabia que Q podía embarazar a mi amiga**_- una risotada de ella y Kurt fue la primera reacción-

_**R. Qué es tan gracioso San?**_

_**S. Nada enana.. ya estoy ansiosa por que nazca mi sobrino favorito**_

_**R. No tienes más sobrinos San**_ -está se encogió de hombros aún con la sonrisa grande en su rostro-

Judy comenzó a aplaudir feliz por la noticia a los que se unieron Brittany, Dave, Kurt, Santana y Blaine quién había retomado la relación con él desde hacia poco más de un año.

La tarde en aquel salón de un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad de Paris transcurrió feliz, ver a sus amigos, tener a su madre y hermana con ella, todo parecía un sueño

_**R. Estás bien San**_

_**S. Estoy feliz por ti Rach**_

_**R. Lo sé.. los extrañas ¿cierto?**_

_**S. Siempre, cada día de mi vida**_

_**R. Has logrado tener noticias de ellos**_

_**S. Si, con gente que ha ido de vacaciones.. les he enviado cartas.. dinero.. ya sabes**_

_**R. también los extraño**_

_**S. Eres feliz con la rubia loca?**_

_**R. Muy feliz San.. Q es.. maravillosa**_

_**S. No quiero detalles.. luego no podría borrar ciertas imágenes de mi cabeza **_-un pequeño golpecito en el brazo por parte de la morena y sonrisas complices- _**sabes que siempre voy a estar allí**_

R. _**Para ti**_ -completó la frase de su amiga del alma-

J_**. Estoy feliz de vivir en esta ciudad, así podré ver a mi nieto o nieta nacer, crecer**_

_**B. Podré enseñarle a bailar**_

_**D. o Cantar**_

_**K. De moda**_

_**Bl. De modelaje de pasarelas**_

_**Q. Hey.. paren.. a mi hijo.. **_

_**B. Es niño? Yeah**_ -empezó a dar pasos de un lado a otro-

_**K. Le compraré su primera ropita.. estoy tan emocionado**_

_**Q. Dios!**_

_**R. Amor vamos, recuerda lo de esta noche**_

_**S. mm pero que calientes resultaron**_

_**SAN**_ -corearon a la vez Kurt y Brittany-

_**No quiero escuchar nada de eso**_ -Judy se colocaba las manos a ambos lados de sus oídos-

_**Q. Vamos cielo, nos vemos mañana**_

Se despidieron de todos y se enlazaron de las manos

_**R. Sabes que me gusta de está ciudad**_

_**Q. La torre eiffel**_

_**R. No**_

_**Q. Los campos elíseos**_

_**R. No**_

_**Q. la comida?**_

_**R. La tolerancia que se respira en este lugar**_

Quinn detuvo su caminata y fijo se verde mirada en aquellos grandes ojos chocolates que tanto robaban su aliento

_**Q. Te amo tanto Rachel**_

_**R. también te amo Q**_

Delicadamente tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa y con suavidad y ternura poso sus labios sobre los de ella, un beso en medio de una concurrida calle, donde las personas que transitaban eran ajenas a esa simple demostración de amor, una ciudad donde cada cual era como era, donde el margen de tolerancia era más amplio que en otro lugar, una ciudad conocida en el mundo, como la ciudad del amor.

_Ahora viven en París_

_Buscaron tierra neutral_

_Ella logró ser actriz_

_Ella es una chica normal_

_Caminan de la mano calle, campos elíseos_

_Como quién se burla_

_Del planeta_

_Y sus vicios._

Cuenta la historia que una chica que vivió en un país lleno de hostilidad y alejado del resto del planeta, soñó con ser una estrella que nació para brillar, logró hacer cada uno de sus sueños una realidad, encontró el amor y la felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
